The Scents of those you Miss
by Ererilover13
Summary: Eren, a creature of the night, has always been careful. Until he met Levi, no no there were not fireworks or love at first sight. He just happen to meet one of the hottest guys ever. When Eren sees a chance at love, he usually turns away but this time he can't resist. (Ereri) (smut eventually) (lots of blood)
1. Chapter 1

Rain hit the ground at a fast and heavy pace creating a thick wall of water no one could see past, an accident in this weather wouldn't be a surprise. Death was a common thing in this city, no one seemed to care anymore unless it was something huge. Cars stormed by at high speeds not caring about crashing, or hitting anyone. So when they went through large puddles, slowing down didn't cross their minds at all. Thus explaining why I'm soaked in puddle water. I didn't bring an umbrella so that could also be another valid reason. How was I suppose to know that Mother nature hated me? But its not like I'm actually cold or anything. Being dead does that to you.

I haven't eaten in three weeks so the need for food was almost uncontrollable. All these bodies around me, warm blood bags walking past me. I could just snatch one up if I really wanted too but I was waiting till one entered my lair. Lair as in ally, I can't drink blood out in the open so I would have to wait until someone walked into the dark, empty ally. I probably look shady though, being wet and all. Its not my fault but I should have been more careful when I was walking here. My car was two blocks away and walking from there to here didn't take more than five minutes but I still manage to get soaked. Good job me.

Warm, deliciousness enters the ally and starts to walk towards me. I inhale the sweet scent and feel my fangs slide all the way out of my gums. Whenever I'm not starving, only the tips of my fangs can be seen just like regular canines. But when I smell something that sweet, they extend down allowing me to use them to drain the blood from my victims. A woman walks past me, her sweet aroma engages my hunting mode. I waste no time in plucking the umbrella from her thin, delicate fingers. She turns to attack me but little does she know that she is defenceless to me. I pin her again the brick wall and cover her mouth.

"This won't kill you but don't test me. I might enjoy your taste and decide to drink to the last drop. So don't struggle." I growl into her ear, as I pull her scarf away letting it fall to the dirty ground. Brown hair slips out from a bun and tears leave blue eyes. I smirk as I lean down to her neck. Ah her veins aren't hard to find, good. I sink my fangs into the crook of her neck, blood pours from the wound. Her legs start to shake as she loses consciousness. Once I hear a little huff from her I pull away. I always let my prey fall asleep before letting them go. She won't be able to remember me now. I lick away the remaining blood from my lips and sit her down against the wall. She'll wake up soon, so I wrap the scarf back around her and pick up her clear umbrella, thank you random woman. Now I won't have to walk back into the rain.

I live in an apartment with my adopted sister, Mikasa and our best friend, Armin. We were all twenty-four just getting out of college. Here soon I'd have to move out for my career but that wasn't just me. Mikasa became an officer, which this city seriously lacked. They needed a better police force, I mean for crying out loud I just attacked a girl and no one noticed. That's saying something. Armin was the brain of our trio so when he became a doctor I wasn't surprised. His smart thinking and decision making skills would help him in that field almost everyday. Since I can't be around blood without getting all fangy, I had to choose a different path from my friends. So I became a journalist, something peaceful yet exciting. I'm able to keep a close eye on the police without causing suspension. I could always ask Mikasa but well that means she would have to risk her job for me. I can't let her dream job go down the drain because I got a little paranoid.

I enter in our little slice of Heaven and kick my shoes off. Mikasa leans over a pan boiling some potatoes for dinner tonight while Armin is lays on the couch, reading a medical book. I guess some things never change. Both of them look over at me once I walk in. I nod my head and pass the kitchen going towards the coach to read over my newest story.

"You just ate didn't you?" She crosses her arms, she's never agreed with my eating habits since she found out. I managed to hide it from both of them when we were kids but once we moved in together, I couldn't. That was about three years ago. They took it quite well aside from Mikasa's crying. She was more upset that I didn't tell her than what I actually was.

"So?" I look up at her, bored already with this conversation. She crosses her arms, black hairs slides past her ear. "Eren, you know that you're eyes glow after eating. Don't go around the public, they might see it." I shake off her warning and continue for the couch, her heart was starting to beat faster and my hunger hasn't disappeared yet. It takes about two hours for my body to calm down. Then I could go another three weeks without eating.

I plop down at the edge of the couch, were Armin's feet are. He's back into his book so I pull out my journal and start reading over my articles. Mikasa announces dinner's done and Armin shuts his book to eat. I normally wouldn't skip the meal, not because I actually eat but its nice to sit and talk. However, I could smell their blood from a room away. They knew this and didn't mind when I skipped out. Plus I really need to finish my report. Mr. Pixis is gonna have my hide if I don't start catching up with my Articles. I work for Wall Rose, an odd name for a newspaper company but everyone remembered it. Mr. Pixis was weird like that, he owned a company but only drank his wine. No work was ever done by him but nobody minded except his assistants.

A knock on our door interrupted my thoughts. "Can you get that Eren?" Mikasa yells out as she runs past me to her room. I sigh and walk over to our door, slowly opening it. I blink once I see the stranger before me. He was shorter than me by at least a foot, he had an odd hair cut that looked good surprisingly, but his piercing grey eyes caught mine immediately. He's wearing a long black coat with a white scarf which really show off his sharp features. He started tapping his foot once a minute passed by, I couldn't move at all. His blood, oh god, it smells so intoxicating. I could feel his heart beating from the two feet between us and man did that thing go fast.

"Do I know you?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow. I think I'd remember you if we did, hottie. I lean against the door frame and smile. "No, but I'll make sure you do." I wink as I step away letting Mikasa greet the hot man before me. His eyes shine and he murmurs something about not bad. I laugh as I walk back into the living room, to finish my damn report. Mikasa closes the door and walks over to me. I look up at her confused but then see the piece of paper she holds. I take it and read the name and number along the blue lines. Levi, what a nice name. I smile at my victory and start fist pumping.

"That was my co-worker, he's off limits, Eren." Her dark eyes glare down at me so I stick my tongue out. "If he was off limits then he wouldn't have given me his number." Mikasa starts yelling at me but Armin shuts her up. "If he wants to have Mikasa let him." I run over to Armin and high five him. This only causes Mikasa to growl and start on how danger this could be. I ignore her and head for my room, this little vampire could use a nap.

Being a vampire wasn't exactly easy, to put it simple. I couldn't eat in public that tends to scare people and getting in serious relationships didn't work either since I wasn't able to eat food. It wasn't that its impossible for me to eat food but I lose control over my fangs. Beside that it was all about self control. I have to resist drink blood from everyone but beside that its good. Mikasa and Armin try to understand but its not like they can hear each other's heart beat. They get judgemental sometimes but Armin tries to understand. Mikasa on the other hand, doesn't try at all. It makes living with her difficult and annoying but I don't let it bother me. Well I didn't, it wasn't until I got Levi's number that Mikasa's bickering started to get a little too annoying. Even Armin agrees with me and that's uncommon.

I waited two days to text my grey eyed mystery man, not because I was nervous but I had to finish that work or I'd get a new hole from Mr. Pixis. The conversation started rocky at first but I think we hit it off great. He wants to meet me at a cafe tonight for lunch, which I gladly agreed too. Mikasa didn't of course.

"Eren I don't want you to go." Mikasa calls out as she makes breakfast, I ignore her as I talk to Armin about how his job is going. "Eren" Mikasa pinches my ear, I smack her hand away. "Ouch Mikasa, that almost hurt." I tease her, I had a very high pain tolerance so it took more than an angry sister to hurt me. Actually almost nothing did. Only silver for some reason, it stung at the touch but I've trained my body to get used to it.

"Eren listen to me, Levi is a short evil man, don't go after him." I glare at her and unconsciously allow my fangs to slip out. Mikasa steps back and stares in almost horror. It takes a lot to make me angry but for two days straight I've heard these types of comments from her non-stop. I take a deep breath before looking at her.

"Mikasa let me enjoy myself, I haven't smelled someone so good in a long time." I don't try to hide what I want from Levi to Mikasa, maybe she'll let up now. She only looks down in defeat. "Then don't bring him here, I don't want to see a monster where my brother should be." She walks to her room as I'm left flabbergasted. Armin pats my back and encourages me to get dressed for the date.

11:45 a.m. at the Roast n' Boast cafe

I feel underdressed, Levi was in a nice black sweater with a designer pair of black slacks and boots. Damn I was only in a button down with dark jeans on. Why did I agree to this? I can't eat anything which might offend him. I start to play with the helm of my shirt, trying to think of a conversation to start. But its so damn hard too. Levi stares at me and smirks in my awkwardness.

"So kid, what are you doing with Mikasa?" He rests his head on his hands and stares up at me. "Oh she's my sister, we live together for now." He raises an eyebrow, "for now? Are you moving out or getting kicked to the curb?" He smiles at the last part and I rub the back of my neck as I laugh. "I'm moving out, we only started living together for college but since that's over... So you work with Mikasa, are you a police officer?" He sits back in his chair and thinks for a moment.

"I'm a detective of a sort. I don't deal with normal crimes like your sister does." He leaves it as that so I decide not to ask further into it. We talk for what seems like hours until the waitress takes our orders then we eat/drink in silence. I got a coffee and he got some type of sub. When he finishes he pays the bill, I was not for that but he ignored my complaints.

"So I'll see you around?" I ask once we exit the cafe. Levi leans up and kisses my cheek. "Probably not soon, I'm working on a case but I'll try to make time. Text me often. Bye Eren." I watch him walk away, a hand raised to the area where his lips touched me. If I was human I'd be blushing like a tomato.

Please leave a review! I wanted to write a vampire au so tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Bump bump. Blood rushes through his veins, fear has started to settle in. His heart beats louder with each passing second. I can smell the sweetness from a mile away. I'll be able to taste it too. A smile spreads on my face at the older man's horrific reaction. Sweat beads down his forehead, while he takes a step back. I think I'll toy with him for just a little longer.

"Eren?" He asks with a shaky voice. No, I know that voice. I heard it not that long ago. Could it be... Grey eyes meet mine. How did I not notice? I reach for him but he stumbles back and trips. I try to catch him but when my hands meet flesh, my fangs come out. I'm unable to control myself as the monster digs it's fangs into my Levi. Tears leave my eyes but I don't stop. I don't stop drinking until there's none left.

"Levi!" I scream out, sitting up from my damp bed. Sweat covers my forehead along with my hair. I look around the room, nothing out of place. Levi's not laying dead in my room. I sigh and rub my hands on my face. What a horrible dream, its been a week since we had lunch together. I shouldn't be hungry yet. I have two weeks before I need to feed. Unless my body wants Levi then I'll have to feed regularly. Damn it, I don't have time for this shit. I try to stand up but my legs are weak so I sit back down. I take a deep breath and immediately regret it. Blood is coming my way and I inhale the scent. Mikasa. She opens my bedroom door and peaks in.

"You screamed?" She must have just woken up, she sounds tired. I lay back down and mumble off about having a bad dream. I don't want to smell her again, I might not be able to control myself. "Alright" she closes my door to return for bed. I look over at my clock. 4:52 a.m. I can get another hour of sleep, fantastic. With heavy eye lids, I stare up at my ceiling until they shut. I let the unconsciousness take me.

"Oh Eren you may want to check this out." Mr. Hannas, my manager, brings over a Headline from yesterday's paper. I look over it and only notice the count down of increased of deaths. I raise an eyebrow and bite the end of my pen. "What about it?" I state, I don't mind all the deaths since most of them are down by me. Sometimes my victims have heart attacks after I feed off of them. I learned a long time ago that I only needed one victim, one prey. But I can't go up to someone and ask for their blood without looking like a serial killer. Therefore when I drink from more than one source I tend to spread a disease that causes heart attacks or decaying from the inside. I've lost hope for finding just one person to drink from otherwise I would drain all the blood from my body to prevent my next victim from getting the disease.

"Eren, the headline!" He points to the bolded letters.

 **Humanity's Strongest Finds Truth Behind Recent Murders**

I stare blankly at the title before looking up. Mr. Hannas smiles like this is a miracle. Does that mean that Humanity's Strongest knows about Vampires? They're can't be any of them around here. I've left marks all over the city to let them know this is my territory. I know they didn't discover the truth from me, I don't even know who this person is. I smile back at Mr. Hannas, "this is great news. I was so worried." I lie but Mr. Hannas laughs and ruffles my hair.

"When you get to be my age, you won't worry about that kind of stuff. I like to only think of my family's well-being now." I nod along, he needs to get back to work. Or we'll be behind by more than just a day.

After that incident, I finished all my due reports and was able to slack off a bit. I'll regret that later but at least I could relax today. As I drove home, I contemplated on whether to grab a bite or not. But decided against it, I wanted to speak with Armin over my nightmare. Which sums up the last thirty minutes, now I'm entering my apartment. As I walk by the kitchen, I notice mail on one of the counters probably our rent and some other overly priced bills.

"Hey Armin?" I call out as I search for the blond. A muffled reply comes from Armin's bedroom, if he's not on the couch he's usually in there. I push the door open and look around the organized room. He has his medical books in alphabetical order and if I still know him they'll be by the subject inside instead of author. Armin peaks up from a book and sits up on his bed, allowing room for me to sit. I plop down beside him and groan. A blond eyebrow is raised, "Eren is something wrong? Beside Mikasa of course." I smile for my best friend but sit up to tell him my dream. I explain it from the beginning to the end, I don't understand any of it.

"Well could it be that you're scared that Levi will turn away from you if he learns about your condition? A lot of people can't handle these types of situations. They turn to fear instead of reason, so that's probably what your dream was showing. If you let him know, there is a chance he'll run away instead of listening to you." Armin places a hand on my shoulder and begins to rub circles. I relax into his hand, he's right.

"I'm not sure if I even want to tell Levi but apart of me wants him to be my-" I leave my sentence hanging as soon as Mikasa enters the room. Armin sighs and sits back, his book already opened again. He knows exactly where this is going. Mikasa rests a hand on her hip and a glare meets me.

"He's at the door, hurry before I kick him out." Her voice sounds plain and bored but I can see the nervousness in her eyes. I run up and hug her. She jumps before hugging me back. Oh I must have traveled faster than her eyes can see. When I get a little too excited I'm able to run a lot faster than normal. Like as fast as light, it's only worked a couple times but for the most part I'm at a regular speed.

"Thanks Mikasa," I step away from our embrace and go to the front door. At a much slower pace might I add.

"Hey brat, haven't seen you in awhile." His dark eyes scan my outfit, which would be my work attire. Just some black sacks and a nice button up with a red tie. A grin crosses his face, "yeah I've been busy with all the reports so I can imagine that you've been extra busy." I let a smile rest on my face as I scratch my neck.

"Pretty much, so are you free tonight or do I need to come back later?" He turns towards the door which causes me to panic. I push Levi against the living room wall, blocking him from escape. "N-no I'm available." I stammer out as his blood starts to rush, we are really close so I can't blame him but I can blame myself. "S-sorry about that," I drop my arms from his head down to his shoulders. I try to step back but my legs won't move. Levi's usually small grey eyes have enlarged with a light blue surrounding the calming grey. His normal, bored expression has shifted to a shocked one. Shit is he scared?

"Eren?" More blood pumps through his veins, his scent smells so sweet like vanilla mixed with strawberries. I have a sweet tooth and this man is like a bag of candy. I want to dig in and get a taste. My fangs start to register my hunger and begin to wiggle their way down. I lean closer to Levi, his eyes squeeze shut. I inhale his scent some more enjoy the smell. If I could get him to be mine forever, would he still smell this good? I press my lips against his skin. Sweet delicious skin.

"I'll be back, I gotta change." I step away and leave for my room, Levi touches his cheek where my lips were only moments ago.

"No I'm telling you, Frankenstein's monster is the coolest monster. I don't care if Dracula can shape shift, Frankenstein's monster was able to come back from the dead and get revenge. All Dracula cares about is his bride." Levi and I walk back from dinner to the parking lot. Levi pulls his scarf closer to his neck, it must be really cold. It was only September but I don't doubt that it can be cold.

"No, if you're going to use shitty logic then I won't even argue. Both of them can come back from the dead. Dracula doesn't have shit for brains, he knows how to make a decent point." Levi bumps into me, showing that he's only teasing. I playfully push him away and cross my arms.

"At least Frankenstein knows how to be a gentleman unlike your kidnapping blood sucker." I stick my tongue out, Levi only laughs and grabs my hands. "I'm cold, aren't you?" I squeeze his hand at that lame excuse. "Oh yeah and let me guess, only holding hands can warm us up." I say with more than enough sarcasm.

Levi covers his heart with his other hand and look hurt. "I would never try to pull that on you." We get closer to his car. He releases my hand and walks over to his side. "Anyways everyone knows that its we have to fuck to get warm not hold hands." I stand still for almost a whole minute after that.

"Hey Eren, come on get in the car." I curse him for being such a pervert before opening the car door and settling in. A crooked smile lays on his features while he wiggles his eyebrows. He turns on the music and some pop song comes on about sex. I turn away from him but his laughter brings me back. He has such a beautiful laugh and that smile. I lean closer to him without evening noticing but he seems to because his laughing stops. His lips aren't too far away from mine now that I think about it. Oh god, he's leaning closer to me. A hand snakes into my hair and pulls my head towards his. Our lips meet, then connect. He wraps another arm around my waist. I put my arms around his neck, letting one of my hands sink into his hair. Its so soft, even the shaved part. Levi pulls away and licks my lips.

"I hate to stop this but," I suddenly hear a phone ringing. My ringtone plays, who the fuck is cockblocking me? I sit back and take out my phone. Armin's calling me, must be important. I answer and hold the phone up to my ear.

"Oh thank God Eren, so I hate to interrupt your Levi time but you need to come home right now. Your dad is here and he isn't... normal." I groan into the phone, "I'll be there soon, tell him to calm down and wait." Shit I forgot to tell them who turned me. My dad couldn't control himself after mom died, which hadn't been his fault but he was convince that it was his doing. He turned me soon after to give me power, then left without teaching me anything. I still can't believe I managed to keep it from Mikasa and Armin for so long.

I hang up the phone and turn to Levi. "My Dad's at my place, he doesn't visit often. I'm sorry but could you take me home?" Levi grunts and kisses my lips once more. "Alright but only because you have puppy dog eyes. I can't resist." I smile and take his hand in mine.

Getting out of Levi's car became a serious issue. Levi would keep dragging me back in for "just one more kiss". But I got out of the danger zone after our seventh kiss. He's romantic, no doubt about that. I really didn't want to leave him but if Dad came back then something is up. Plus I don't trust him with my family. I reach our front door and unlock it. The door swings open and reveals my father. I haven't seen him since I was nine. He cut off all his hair, he still has glasses but he looks older. How strange. Armin and Mikasa sit at the dining room table, playing chess.

"Hey Dad" I greet him before crossing the room to hug him. For years I've been angry at him but I realized that my anger did no good. I only miss him now. He stiffens up and pats my back. "Hello Eren" his deep voice whispers. I take a step back, he has a heartbeat. No blood is running through him, he's like me so why?

"Eren, I need to explain something. I was like you Eren for all my life. I brought death and destruction upon anyone that crossed my path. I was born to be a killer. But when I met your mother all that changed. When you were born, you had a human's body. For years I worked on creating a substance to be like you and your mom. However I didn't protect her so our little family disappeared. I turned you, which has been one of the worst decisions I've ever made, Eren. I'm so sorry about that. I shouldn't have left either but I was lost and ignorant. All these years have passed and I've finally done it. I created the cure for our disease. We can be a family again. All of us." Tears streak down my fathers cheeks. Blood runs through those cheeks too. I smile at the old man, but from the look in his eyes, its an evil looking one.

"A family? You put a monster in me Dad, no one can take that out now. Not even medicine. I could be human but nothing can control the blood-thirsty demon inside me. I would be a serial killer." I step away from Dad and pass him. An arm grabs me and stops me from continuing.

"Eren don't be stupid! I'm giving you back a normal life." I push his arm away a little too hard, a cracking sound echoes in the room. "I don't want normal, I love being what I am. It may be a little difficult but Dad," I run a hand through my hair and smile bigger, showing my fangs. He holds his broken arm closer to his body, his heart pounds louder. "I enjoy seeing the horrific expressions on my prey faces. Just like yours. The fear in your blood makes it taste so much better." His eyes widen and he tries to make a run for it but I catch him. I rip his coat before digging my fangs into his neck. Warm, thick blood leaks out of this new holes and fills my mouth. I swallow all the blood that comes out, not even moving an inch when he starts wiggling and hitting me. I bite down harder after every assault. His heart slows down while he passes out. Mikasa taps my shoulder trying to let me know to stop. I don't. Her taps turn into hits but I only growl. Armin and Mikasa start to pull me away from my prey but he's already gone. My fangs return back to their usual state and I lick away all the blood that corners my mouth. They stand still, they're shocked. Mikasa and Armin thought that I wanted to be human, to be normal. But I love being me.

"Get the broom and dust pan." I order my family. They nod their heads but I see the confusion in them. Grisha's body turns to dust just like all my other past victims have. Vampires don't turn to dust its our dead prey that does. I wipe off the dust and sweep it up. Goodbye father, hello bed. I leave for my room after cleaning up. Neither of them ask me why I murder my father, but I'm sure they will tomorrow. I fall asleep listening to cars driving by, thinking that one of them could be my Levi.

Hello everyone! Hoep you enjoyed reading and please leave a review! Should I make Levi the top or the bottom. Cuz I'm used to having Levi as the dominate one but Eren topping doesn't sound too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much MaggiexxLove and Drisaa for leaving reviews. I think you both have made some good points about whom should be topping. Hope you enjoy!

A hooded figure stands in front of me, I'm unable to decipher the gender of this strange being before me. We're in a dark, empty hall wall that's all I know. I don't remember coming here or even how I got here. The figure steps closer to me and retrieves a dagger from their cloak. A growl escapes my throat while I put up my fist. Come get me. They turn the dagger towards themself and sink it into their flesh. My eyes widen, I rush forward to help them. Are they suicidal? But when I pull the knife out of their chest, I find that no blood is on it. What?

"W-what is this?" I cry out, I search around for anyone just someone to explain what the hell is going on. No one is in the hall way. I look back to the now falling stranger, I barely manage to catch them. The hood falls back and a women with blond hair and blue eyes looks up at me. Tears have started to fall down her cheeks.

"Its okay, don't worry Ma'am. I'll get you some medical help and then you'll be all good." I ramble on how she was going to be fine, but I knew deep down that she wasn't going to be okay. Her body started to get lighter, I look down at her legs and scream.

The skin that should have been on her leg was eroding away. Only muscles and veins wrapped around her bones. I swallow back blood, since I don't eat food I can't vomit up anything but blood, and look away from the gruesome scene. Why is this happening?

"Er-en" her soft voice calls out, she's looking up at the ceiling, her eyes are glazed over. She's dying. How does she know my name? "Yes?" I whisper unable to speak up. Blood starts to trail down her lips, nose, and eyes. Blood bubbles form as she tries to speak. "Ym-" she coughs up more blood, the smell oh no it finally reaches my nose. I stop breathing, I can't let her see my fangs even if she's going to die.

"Save your strength," her legs are completely gone now, not even bones remain. Her torso is starting to undergo the same process. She grabs my arm and pulls herself up to make eye contact with me.

"Kill them Eren, The Wings of Freedom did this to me. Our family is crumbling." She lets out a shaky breath and falls back. Her body becomes dust, those were her last words. Who is this girl?

I fall off my bed, hitting the carpet with a loud thud. Ow. I roll onto my back, was that another dream? Holy shit that was some creepy stuff. With weak legs, I crawl over to my nightstand and pluck my phone off the charger. No messages from Levi, but its only three in the morning so he should be asleep. My fingers start typing, wanting to take my mind off that dream. If I wake him up he'll be so pissed, I bite my lip.

'Goodmornin? Im in the mood for dont have work today right? Its saturday, get a life.'

/Sent to Levi/

I patiently wait for a reply. Levi might be up due to his newest case, he hasn't told me anything about his work aside from that its different from Mikasa. I groan when five minutes pass by and Levi hasn't even read the message. Fuck, there goes my source of comfort. A thought crosses my mind, I haven't eaten in front of him yet or really drank anything. And we've been seeing each other for about what? Two weeks, he must be a little suspicious. Ugh, I really don't want to speed things up with him but I don't want this to end before I can get a taste of him. My phone vibrates in my hands sending my line of vision towards the screen in less than a second. Super speed comes in handy when it wants to work.

'Shouldn't you be asleep, brat? I guess some coffee wouldn't hurt. I'll pick you up in five.'

/From Levi/

Screaming into a pillow after reading a text message is normal, right? I stumble up and throw some clothes on, a heavy coat and boots. Done. I pass my mirror and give my hair a quick pat down, that'll do. After getting my physical appearance checked over, I tip toe into the bath room trying to keep my roommates asleep. Now my breath needs some fixing. Sleep can make it smell terrible, even for a vampire. Blood doesn't smell sexy for humans, anyways. Mouthwash saves me and before I know it my phone vibrates once again. Levi probably telling me he's here. I rush out of the small apartment to see Levi standing beside his navy blue car. He's dressed for comfort but damn does he look good. Knee high boots, dark tight jeans, and a grey designer sweater. I think my pants just got a little tighter. A smile bursts onto my face and I run, at a normal speed, over to my lover. He opens his arms, allowing me to squeeze into his chest. He smells so sweet and delicious. I want to stay right here, in his arms, forever.

"Hey, are we gonna get coffee or what?" His face is emotionless but I see the excitement in his eyes. I lean up and kiss his lips. He makes a surprised noise. I pull away in fear, did I hurt him? His eyes are widen but he looks fine beside that.

"Um sorry, I just thought-" hands pull me back down and lips ensnare me once more. Soft, delicate lips move against mine, I grab his sweater and pull him closer. I lick his bottom lip and a moan comes from Levi. A new scent fills my nose, one that is not Levi's. I pull away from the withering mess under me and look around. All I can see are cars, we are in a parking lot. No one is around, strange. I look back at Levi and smirk. He has a fear filling glare on, pointing straight at me.

"Get in the car, Jaeger." He practically slams open his car door and jumps in. I can't stop laughing even when we drive away. His pouting face is just too adorable, with his lip jutted out and a scowl covering his usual expressionless face. He ignores me for every second, not even my poking or teasing will make him look my way. Maybe I'm too tired or just too happy to care if he's actually angry. I just want to be around him more.

We pull up into an 24/7 open diner, the lights slicker on inside. Levi make no move to leave the car, only switching the heat up to fill the car with more hot air. A peaceful silence settled in, his features relaxed as he started to heat up. Once again, no feeling to temperature so I'm fine.

"Have you watched the news lately?" His voice comes out soft, like he's deep in thought. With the air on high it would have been hard to hear him but my hearing was like a dog's. "Not really but I work at Wall Rose so I get the news through there." Levi looks over at me with a questioning gleam in his eyes, but he doesn't say anything.

"Have you noticed?" I tilt my head, I can't say that I don't understand because I have noticed but. Is that what he's asking? "The death count has risen in the last couple days." He sits back and rubs his chin.

"So you see it to, eh. Not every one is a selfish pig then." I raise an eyebrow, "in your line of profession, is it easier to see from the victims viewpoint or the killers?" My eyes don't leave his as I ask this, I must sound crazy right now. "Everyone says the victims, don't they? It wouldn't be hard to, the poor helpless victim whom only wanted to go out for a sandwich. However," Levi leans closer to me until his lips are against my ear. "we both know that everyone has evil in them." His voice sends shivers down my spine, its so smooth and alluring.

"Levi, don't speak too loudly. The monsters can hear you." Levi freezes against me, his blood runs faster through his body. I'm not sure why Levi is afraid, he shouldn't understand what I just told him. Whoever was watching us against the car earlier, had followed us here. Their scent, a man's, wasn't too far from us now. I turn my head to face Levi, he remains still. His fingers start to shake, he shouldn't be this scared. I won't let anyone hurt him.

"Monster's aren't real, Eren. Stop messing around." He abruptly gets out of the car and waits for me outside so we can have our coffee. I rush out of the car and hurry after him.

Coffee tastes like shit in sweet cream. I don't usually don't add cream in when I drink it, which is almost never. Levi sits across from me in our booth, he's focusing on his tea. I don't mind because I get to look at him. His eyebrows are a little too perfect for a guys and his lips? Those are too soft he must carry lip balm on him. His black silky hair tops everything off, its like the last piece to a puzzle. It completes his look. During my examination, I failed to notice that Levi had looked up.

"See something you like?" His grin sends an arrow through my heart. "You better believe it." I almost drool at his smile, so beautiful. He laughs and takes a sip from his cup. "So we're a thing, right? Like exclusive, right?" Levi traces the rim of his cup with his index finger, the question throws me off. He sounds so innocent.

"I thought we were, I haven't found anyone else that I want to pound into right now." Levi's face erupts his cheeks turn in tomatoes. So cute. "Oh did I say all of that? Sorry, I know we're going slow but I can't help myself." I take a sip from my coffee and look at the waitress, waving her over for a check. As she approaches, a leg rubs against mine. "How long has this feeling been going on?" Levi barely whispers, I look at him and smile. "Since I first saw you." Levi curses under his breath when the woman finally gets to the table.

"Was everything nice?" Her voice sounds like chalk against a blackboard. "Absolutely." I smile up at her, she only sighs and lays the check down. "Have a nice day, oh and before I forget. That man over there paid for your drinks." I raise an eyebrow and look back at Levi for answers but he's just as confused as me.

"Thank you," I mumble out. I grab Levi's hand and yank him up. "We're leaving," I run out of the diner, Levi follows behind me. Not one word of resistance leaves his mouth. We drive away, I only got to glance at the man for a second but I saw enough. He has the same scent and the same cloak as the woman I held in my dream. "Our family is crumbling." Those were her last words, does that mean he's connected to her?

Levi doesn't drive me back to my apartment, instead we drive to his house. No sorry let me correct myself, his mansion. Seriously his place his huge. Its still in the city but they're aren't any houses around it. Only trees, its calming actually. We pull into a garage which has like two beautiful cars in it that I could never afford. "Are you rich or something?" I accuse him as I stand awestruck in front of the cars. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close.

"No, I'm allow to take some items from the criminal I put in jail. Most of them are drug dealers so I keep the money and cars. It pays to do good." He leads me through his whole house, showing me each room. Not one speck of dust lays on anything, now that I think of it his garage was really clean for being a garage. He might be a clean freak, but is that bad?

"And here's the bedroom, would you like to speed things up? I do have a guest bedroom." He loosens his hold on me. I ponder over it for a moment. "Its four we should probably get some sleep, I don't care where I sleep." Levi pulls me into his room and closes the door. "I never asked you but," he walks over to a dresser and removes his shirt. Damn those back muscles. "You text me at three in the morning about getting coffee. I thought you're all nighters were done since you're out of college now." I fumble with the helm of my sleeves.

"I had a nightmare and wanted to stop thinking of it. I didn't know who else to go to." Levi walks back over to me, a smirk on his lips. "Baby Eren had a nightmare? Aw don't cry little brat, daddy's here." I internally grimace while my anger gets the best of me.

"I was trying to get to know you better but if you're going to be an ass then I'll just go." I turn to leave this goddamn mansion but a hand slams the door shut, blocking my escape. His heart is pounding, if I had a living one it would be too. "L-levi?" I stammer out, his breath hits my ear, I shiver in excitement.

"I hate you," his words turn me to stone. That's not romantic, that's the opposite of what he should be saying. "Wha-" another hand slams into the door, blocking me on both sides now. "Shut the hell up, damn it!" His breaths come out at a slow pace, he's breathing hard. I feel a sudden wait added to my back but I don't dare to move. That must be his head resting on my back. His heart slows down from its intense speed. He's really worked up, over what I'm not sure.

"You need to get out of my house, out of my life. I didn't want you coming in and ruining everything. You need to leave me alone from now on." Tears prickle up in my eyes, I don't respond, not sure how to deal with this. He sighs into my back as his arms drop to his sides. He doesn't move, so all his weight is on me.

"So many things need to happen, I need to be straight. I need to have a family. I need to take my life more seriously. You see Eren? They're all pigs who only care about themselves. I don't need a family, I don't need to change myself for anyone. I don't need you to come in my life right now and make me weak. I can barely get work done nowadays. So just do us both a favor kid, leave me and go enjoy someone else's attention. I don't need to be dragging you down." He stumbles back letting me go, but I can't do the same. I grab his arm and flip us. So that I'm holding him down against the wall, but my face is pressed into his chest.

"Don't say such things Levi! I need you in my life, I try to act tougher than I am so that no one will be able to see my weak side. I can't afford to be weak in my life, not when so many people depend on me. I'm not leaving because," I pull away to wipe my tears away. "I can't bare to think of you being weak by yourself. I'll stand by your side and protect you from all the evil in this world. Just don't try to get me to leave, okay?" I snuggle back into his chest and listen to the heartbeats that grow faster.

"You keep surprising me, brat. I'm too tired to kick you out anyways. Lets lay down." He mumble, he drags me to the bed and flops down. Sleep takes him away the second his head hits the pillow. I tuck him under the blankets and scoot in beside him. I pull his body into mine using him like a body pillow. His head is just under my nose, allowing me to smell him as we sleep. So sweet and nice.

Before I knew it Monday came around. I ended up staying with Levi for the rest of the weekend, which was really nice. We didn't fight again but Levi did act like he was on ice when certain conversations were brought up. Mostly ones about his family and his past relationships. I don't mind not having answers its not like we've been together for long.

"Eren" Mr. Hannas snaps me back into reality, am I thankful for that? No since I had been thinking of Levi. I turn my attention to him anyways and notice the stranger beside him. She has brown hair that seems to be clipped back and she has freckles. I don't really notice anything else about her beside her bored expression, it looks like Levi's.

"This is our newest journalist, Ymir. I'm assigning you to be in charge of her. Teach her how to run the copy machine and who everyone is. I'll check back in with you later." He walks away towards his office. I look back to Ymir and smile.

"Its nice to meet you, lets get started." She nods her head and follows behind me as I explain who this is and how that works, just giving her the basics. Once I finish I turn towards her.

"Any questions?" She looks around before staring at the t.v. it was always set to the news but everyone learns to ignore it. "None at the moment, but your name is Eren, right?" I always forget to wear my nametag dammit.

"Yeah, if you need any help just come find me." I start to walk back to my office but she stops me. "Is it safe to play innocent in the monsters den?" What kind of question is that?!

"Depends on what monster, I guess. But no one is truly innocent so there's no point in trying." She doesn't respond after that so I leave to finish my work. I ponder in my head for the rest of the day. This Ymir girl is really interesting, especially since she's a vampire like me.

I've been leaving some clues around for you guys and will continue too. Comment on who you think mystery man is. Oh and just an fyi the story is going to have a lot more gore so if this chapter made you sick, you should probably hop off the EreriLover13 express. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

It's sunny today for once, the temperature seems to be a nice one. Everyone around me has short sleeved shirts on with shorts. The best part about warm weather is the fact that I don't have to rip clothes to get a bite. I haven't eaten in some time so its either do it now or later. Work certainly had been interesting, today was Ymir's second day. It was what, Friday? She was working part-time so she won't be coming in everyday. It was nice to talk to her again, this time no creepy questions were asked. Hopefully it stays that way.

I'm standing in my ally, the once I always go to. People should be warned not to come down here but would they really listen? No, cause that's how humans function. Do what you think is right, even if it's wrong. But it seems like today might be an unlucky day for me. I've been here for over an hour and no one has even approached the dark ally. I turn back towards the back road to leave but a voice stops me.

"...No, I'll be fine. I promise just hang up. No you do it. Stop it, I need to-" I lunge at her, moving faster than the human eye can see. Her phone is knocked away as my fangs dig into her sweet pale flesh. Her blood begins to leak into my mouth, but it taste so sour. Like rotten milk, oh yes I remember that taste from when I drank our old milk as a child, I retract my fangs immediately and throw up the horrific blood.

A hand touches my back and pats it from time to time. The women above me whispers for me to "let it all out" and "that's a good boy." Shouldn't she run away and call the cops or something? Once all the blood I've consumed in the last three months is out, I stand back up and wipe away the blood from my mouth. I glance over at the girl, she smiles once we make eye-contact. Weird.

"What the fuck is in your blood?" She laughs and pulls the collar of her shirt down, exposing three separate bite marks. None of those were mine, the teeth are too small plus I didn't actually use my teeth. I look back up to her eyes and shrug. "Kinky but I still don't understand. Do you insert drugs or something?" She blushes and twirls blond stands of hair through her fingers.

"I'm in a relationship with one of your kind. I believe the correct term is an inamorata. When a vampire finds a human vessal, they mark them. Didn't your creator teach you?" Her blue eyes shine in worry, how does she know all this?

"Um, well, my dad kinda turned me then left so... Nobody ever taught me. But thanks for not screaming I guess. Oh and sorry about biting you, its nothing personal." I scratch my neck and turn to run away. This is a little too awkward. Time to run.

"Oh I know you now, Annie was searching for you. You're Eren, right? Everyone will be so happy-" I walk back over to her and stare into those blue orbs. "This Annie chick, who is she and what the hell do you want with me?" She jumps from how inhuman my voice sounds. I apparently can do that, make my voice sound demonic. I'm just learning so much today, fun.

"S-she was our leader, the alpha of Maria Titans. We left our homes in Maria for Rose. We want you to join us since we have lost so many. You're all alone and don't know so much. We can teach you, you'll have a family." A growl leaves my throat at the last word. I won't ever have a family, mom's dead.

"Go back to Maria then, this town is mine. Rose is my territory or did you not smell it?" She smiles and pats my head. "I should get going but I'd appreciate it if you came along. The others would love to meet you. I'm not fit to explain everything, I shouldn't even know what you are. But Ymir loves to break the rules." I freeze at the name.

"Ymir? Your Ymir's girl?" Earlier today Ymir had mentioned that she had a girlfriend after I told her about Levi. The girl smiles bigger at hearing her lovers name. "Oh yes! See you should totally come now." She looks down at her new bite mark and frowns. "Oh goodness, she's going to be upset about this though. She hates when guys even look at me. This might send her into a heart attack." I sigh and lick my fingers then press them again the two bloodied holes. The blood that has ran down her neck and into her shirt evaporates while the holes heal up. No marks remain. She looks up in my eyes and nods her head.

"I'm Christa by the way, so you coming or what?" For some reason I follow after here, only sending one text message out.

'Hangin out with some of my coworkers, I wont c u tonight till later'

/Message Sent to Levi/

It wasn't until an hour later that we finally met up with the rest of her group. They lived in a nice house, I guess. It wasn't as amazing as Levi's but it still looked decent compared to my apartment. It was a two story, brick home. Four cars were parked in the drive way not including my own, I had to drive Christa here.

"Oh goody, we're here! Lets go in." Christa's jumps out of the car and makes a bee line for the front door. I get out when the door opens, Ymir scoops Christa up and squeezes her. Giggles fill my eardrums, well this is cute but I would have just watched a romance movie if I wanted to see this. Both of them seem to remember my presences after I cough.

"Oh you remember Eren, right-" Christa begins but is cut off as Ymir punches me in my face. Well there goes the whole I-didn't-try-anything-with-your-girlfriend-I-swear conversation. My cheek feels a little sting as this happens but I act like it hurts more. Hopefully she'll believe me.

"Stay away from Christa, Eren. I bet her blood tasted like shit, didn't it?" Ymir's cold glare softens when I stand up and rub my neck. "Yeah I didn't know she was your girlfriend or I wouldn't have tried to feed off of her. How do you do that Marking thing? Just asking for no reason." I stutter, feeling a bit embarrassed, Levi doesn't even know that vampire's are real. Yet here I am asking on how to protect him from others of my kind. Ymir, however, smiles and throws an arm around my shoulders.

"I'll teach you that before you leave, but let us introduce you to everyone else." Ymir seems like a real evil bitch at times but she's just trying to protect what she loves. I admire that about her. They lead me through the house, telling me whose room is whose. We reached the dinning room, where everyone else is.

Ymir walks over to a short girl with pigtails and a really tall brunet, "this is Mina and the tall sweat machine is Bertholdt." Christa goes on to show me more people as Ymir begins a conversations with the two.

"This is Sasha, try not to get in her way when she's eating. And here's her inamorato, Connie. You'll find that almost everyone here has a partner. The only one who didn't was Annie and that's because the other person denied her. It was a sad day, she was so hopeful." Christa whips a tear away as Ymir joins back up with us. A man with brown hair and freckles walks over.

"Hey Eren, I heard you bite Christa. I'm surprised you can even stand. I'm Marco." He raises a hand and I shake it. "I didn't know that Marking was a thing. Its disgusting to taste." Ymir and Marco start laughing, Christa pulls on Ymir's sleeve telling her to not be rude.

"That's the point Eren, so no one hurts your mate." Marco says a goodbye and walks away. There were only two other guys that I haven't met. They're standing at an island, drinking mugs with blood in them. Ymir walks over and bumps into the first guy with short blond hair and gives a half hearted apology. I wave at him but then stop, his scent is familiar. I begin to growl, throwing my hands up into fist, he was the guy who followed me and Levi around. The noise in the room quiets down immediately, everyone stares at us.

The blond guy finally notices me and raises an eyebrow. "Found me did ya, love bird? I'm impressed that you could smell me from that far away. Name's Reiner, this guy is Mike. It's nice to see you." He smiles and goes back to his conversation. Oh this fucker is gonna get it.

"I don't care if you're impressed asshole, why were you stalking me? Was it Annie's orders?" Reiner's eyes widen as he looks back over to me. "You know Annie?" I shrug and look away but his freakishly large hands grab my shoulders and turn me towards him.

"When did you last see her?" His voice trembles as he shakes me. I push him away and sneer, "yeah she left one hell of a message. Telling me to get revenge on the Wings of Freedom for killing her." Reiner backs up until he hits the counters. I can tell that Annie meant a lot to him, but he still pisses me off. No wait its not really him.

"You were her second in command, weren't you? Now you're the alpha." I can smell the dominate scent, it reeks. He nods his head, he looks very lost.

"You're in charge of all these vampires yet you can't even control yourself. How pathetic." My words echo off the wall, I didn't want to be here. I just wanted to see more of my kind then leave to hang out with Levi. So why do I feel the need to challenge this man?

Golden eyes look up, an anger has risen in them. "You come into my territory-" I slam my hands down against the island, "no you came into my territory! You left your scent and destruction on my city. I don't want to hear your bullshit. So either grow the fuck up and take care of your people or I will." I turn to walk away. Ymir stands in front of me, she looks impressed and proud.

"I told you Reiner, Annie didn't spend the last moments of her life with a loser." I want to question what she's talking about but I really can't stay in here or I'll rip Reiner apart. I walk out of the house without killing anyone, thank god.

I unlock my door just as Ymir walks up to me. She places a hand on my arm. "I know you aren't an ass, so I'm gonna act like Reiner provoked you into that. Next time don't challenge the alpha unless you're prepared to go through with that. Killing another vampire isn't an easy thing to live with. Trust me I know."

"Thank you, Ymir. I don't think I'll be coming back though." I open the car door and sit down. She stands in the way, preventing me of leaving.

"Just mix some of your blood, not more than one drop from your finger, into a drink and give it to him. He won't notice the taste but it'll make him taste nasty to everyone except you. If you give him any more, he'll notice and throw up." She pats my head and walks back inside. Not looking back at all. I close the door and start the car up. I'm coming Levi.

Thank you for reading and leaving a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

One thing I have noticed about Levi today is that, he's incredibly warm. His blood feels like it's boiling underneath the pale skin. I haven't felt heat since my last day as a human. I remember certain events like touching the stove top, my skin blistered from how hot it had been. Or the sunburn I had earned from a wonderful day at the beach. Those types of memories are the ones I hold onto. I had a "family" during those times. But after my last day as a human, I never had a family again.

"What are you thinking about, Eren?" Levi's smooth voice croons in my ear, while his arms wrap around my torso. I put the knife in my left hand down and lean back into Levi's embrace. My eyes shut automatically from how warm he is. This is so new and nice, but I can't figure out why this has happened. Not that its a bad thing but I'm still curious. It can't be because I marked him because I haven't gotten around to doing it yet. So I'll probably end up asking Ymir, she seems to know more about this than I do.

"Old memories, nothing important." I huff out when his arms loosen their hold. My eyes flutter open, ready to go back to cutting the green onions for our chicken noodle soup. "Memories are always important, if you remember something from your past then it must have some meaning." He presses on, I almost want to avoid this conversation but a part of me, the dumbass part, turns around and looks into those dark grey eyes.

"My mom once took me to the Ocean, I think I was eight, no I must have been nine since Mikasa was with me." Levi raises an eyebrow at the Mikasa part but nods his head for me to continue. I slide my arms around his neck, playing with the long strands of hair as I begin to speak again.

"I remember it perfectly, for years I had wanted to go to the beach so badly. Mom and Dad wanted to kill Armin for telling me about it. I just wouldn't shut up, I needed to go see the salt-water. I could feel it in my bones. Haha, anyways so Mom took me, Mikasa, and Armin to the Pacific ocean, it was a four hour drive. I couldn't sleep for even five minutes." Levi huffs out a laughs, "you must have annoyed the shit out of her during that whole ride." I smile and look at the stove, the potatoes were boiling now.

"She must not have minded too much, she let me sit next to her when Armin fell asleep. Mikasa was always so quiet when she was younger. She wouldn't have woken Armin up to save her life. Well when we got there I had to be an even bigger little shit by not letting Mom put sunscreen on me. I had the worst burn on my back ever but," I let my eyes wander back to the grey orbs in front of me that have widen. "I wouldn't have changed anything about that day."

"Sounds like you miss her, does she live far away?" Levi's voice is quiet, is this how he sounds when he's curious? Its kinda cute. "Ah don't worry about it, I might let you meet her one day. She'll be glad to see that I'm not a total fuck up." Levi frowns, his forehead creases with concern. "I know a lot of fuck ups, Eren but you are not one of them." I laugh and shrug off the comment. If only you knew everything Levi, then I'd listen.

"Maybe I should explain, Mom never wanted me to be a Journalist or even an Author. I was suppose to live an easy life. Being an agent or a computer tech dude. Something I would make enough money to just get by. I never wanted that life though, I've always wanted to be a writer. Ever since I could pick up a pencil, I knew that this is what I was meant to do. So I doubt she'll be proud of me either way. Dad was mortified when he found out I was gay. Mom only told me to stay away from the bad boys." A tear leaves my eye and I wipe it away hastily.

"Um we should finish making dinner." I turn back around, not looking back at Levi. His warmth disappears as he steps away from me. He doesn't need to know about my Mom, not yet at least.

"She died, didn't she? Were you still young?" His voice echoes off the spotless, white kitchen walls. I shrink away from his view, hiding behind my bangs when he stands beside me. I even turn my head away from him, I don't want to talk about this. The last time someone mention my mom's death as something for me to get over, they died not long after.

His hand softly rests against my shoulder, the sudden heat makes me jump. A low growl rumbles from deep in my throat. I doubt Levi hears it, since he doesn't move away. Or at least thats what I assumed. I take a quick peek at him and feel my jaw drop. His pupils are tiny along with the iris, his fingers are shaking against my sweat-shirt. Why do I scare him, I know why but if I was more careful this wouldn't happen. He could be cuddling with someone better, someone _alive_.

"Levi-"

"No, don't say your sorry. Its not your fault, you know that right?" His grip hardens on my shoulder again, his eyes become serious, all the fear in them evaporated in just a few seconds. I relax in his contact just from seeing him, how is he able to do this to me?!

"It may not be my fault, but I'm not innocent. No one is at this point, I guess. She was murdered in her own home. I just sat there and watched as he-" The dark hair man pops back into my head, the way my Mom's blood ran down his chin, her body kicked around as she tried to get away. Mr. Hannas walked in after that bastard finished her off, he was only able to save me, Armin and Mikasa. Everyone else in that neighbourhood died. Serves them right, they didn't even try to help save my Mom.

"Eren!" Levi's warm hands hold my face, tears slide down my cheeks. I bite my lip to keep the cries in that wanted to come out. My hands reach up and hold Levi's in place. I look at Levi, calming down slowly.

"I shouldn't tell you this because you are a cop and you might not understand, but-" The doorbell goes off, echoing throughout the house. Levi growls which makes a laugh escapes my lips. As he walks away to get the door, I see a smile on his face. I wipe the drying tears off my face and turn back around, cutting the onions up into smaller pieces. After I'm done, I open up at least four different drawers to find one goddamn fork. Why is this kitchen so big? Seriously there's about fifteen drawers in total, does he even use all of them? Rich ass people need to get their shit together. I walk back over to the pot of potatoes, "oh look at me. I have fifteen drawers, Richard only has ten take that Asshard." I mumble as I test to see if the potatoes are done. They come apart easily so time to dump 'em out. Loud laughter fills the room suddenly, making me jump. I turn around to see a woman with brown hair, in a pony tail, laughing her ass off. Levi stands behind said woman, a scowl covering his face.

I tilt my head and raise an eyebrow, looking for an explanation. Levi only sighs and drags the girl away by her ear. Her laughter doesn't end until a loud smacking sound resonates from I'd say the living room. She groans in pain. I shake my head, as I dump the potatoes out and begin to mash them up. She must be a coworker of his, or maybe a relative? She doesn't look anything like Levi so I rule that out. Could be a friend, from the way she ran in here to see me, its a possibility but maybe she smelled the food? I sniff the air and find that the potatoes have made a stronger scent than anything else. It does smell good but I won't taste anything. I was hoping that if I added the onion, my fangs might not be dicks and come out. If this woman stays I won't be able to try anything out.

"Eren" Levi calls for me, I leave the kitchen and find the two in Levi's office. The red walls draw my attention first, I haven't been inside the room yet. Then the dark wooden desk in the middle of the room, with the strange woman and Levi, grab my attention. Levi has his head in his hands, I can practically smell the annoyance off of him. The girl, however, has a huge grin on her face. Her glasses slide down her nose, her finger pushes them back up.

"Ohhhhhhh he's so CuTe." Her voice is too loud, it reverberates off the walls which causes me to flinch. I awkwardly scratch my neck and look at Levi for help. He lifts his face up to look at me then smirks at the woman. "Hanji, meet Eren. He's mine so back off." I narrow my eyes, help me! I want to scream. My eyes glance over at Hanji, her face suddenly is tooooooooooo close. I jump a foot back, Levi laughs and walks over to us. "Get back Hanji, don't scare the poor brat." His arm wraps around my torso, I'm tempted to push him into the ground for doing this to me. I really dislike it when people talk about me in front of me. Like I'm right here so stop.

"Oh sorry Levi, Eren. I'm here for those documents though." Levi groans, his hand tightens around my waist. "I'm not finished with it yet." Levi's eyes fade into a more serious look just as Hanji loses her smile. Her face copies Levi's. "Its not me who needs them, Levi. Erwin asked me to come get it. You haven't answered any of his texts." I look back at Levi and flinch. His eyes are dark, almost black. He's pissed.

"Tell eyebrows, I'll finish the report when I'm 100% sure that its complete." Hanji walks past us to the door. She only turns her head, "just make sure your feeling don't get in the way Levi." She leaves without another word. I blink at that confusing situation. I turn to Levi and see that his shoulders are still tense. He must not want to explain what that was about. "Hey Levi?" He sighs, his eyes open to look at mine. "Yes?"

"Dinners done, lets eat." I lead Levi to the kitchen, but I don't miss how surprised and relax he looks after just saying that.

As a result of eating the green onions with our chicken noodle soup, I have concluded that my fangs are a little shit and decided to be assholes anyways. I suggested watching a movie once my fangs started acting up, Levi luckily was okay with this idea.

His couch is huge just an fyi. I want to sit somewhat close to him maybe like arm length apart but Levi walks in front of me and pushes me back into the soft cushions. He then proceeds to sit on my lap and turn on a movie. I'm frozen in place, please don't feel my boner. When I got one, I'm not sure but its suddenly there. Half-hard mind you, but still there. He leans back and settles against me. His hot body burns me, but it feels so nice. So warm. I press my face into the crook of his neck, my arms wrap around his body, I want more of his warmth. Levi stiffens up at first but relaxes into my hold.

"What would you like to watch, brat?" He purrs, as he goes to Netflix. The red screen illuminates off of the glass coffee table. I close my eyes and breath in his heavenly scent. "Maybe a romance? Or is that too corny?" I mumble against his throat, his fingers find their way into my hair.

"No that sounds fine, so are you done using me as a body pillow?" As long as my fangs are out then no. I shake my head and feel him laugh. The vibrations tickle my cheek, so I move my mouth to his neck. This isn't a good idea per say, but as long as I don't think about his blood then I'm fine. Speaking of blood, didn't I just lose all of my blood today? I'm going to have to drink some more before I see Levi again. I can't risk losing him to my hunger. Did Ymir have the same problem? Wait she must know how to deal with this kinda stuff.

I dig my phone out of my pocket and lean back into the couch. I start to text Ymir but Levi turns, an eyebrow raised along with a scowl. I look back at him and shrug.

'Hey I have a vampy problem. how do u get rid of fangs?!'

/Message sent to Ymir/

Once I send the text I snuggle back into Levi's warmth. "You're so warm." I kiss his neck, loving the heat it brings me. Would his blood do the same? I shake that idea out of my head. There's no way in Hell I'm biting Levi. He turns to look me in the eyes.

"What did you say?" His voice quivers, I meekly look around, what did I say something wrong? I look down, trying to hide my fangs. "Um I said you're so warm?" His heartbeat begins to increase speed, why is he shocked to hear that? I mean its kinda creepy but not totally weird.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" I stutter and curse myself I looked up, if he was paying attention he might have seen my fangs. I hate looking so weak in front of him but I need to be careful. He slowly shakes his head and turns back around. "Sorry, I haven't heard that phrase in a long time." His breathing gets rapid, he'll go through a panic attack if I don't calm him down.

"Well its a common phrase, so what are we watching?" I rest my chin on his shoulder, looking at the screen which has a couple out on a date. "I'm not sure honestly, I clicked on the first one I saw." I laugh into his back, "you didn't read the title? What if its about alien sex?" Levi grins, "then we'll see some space porn after all." My phone vibrates, telling me that I have a text message. I all but shove Levi off of me to get my phone back out.

'Drink some blood, you idiot. It can be your own. Dumbass.'

/Message from Ymir/

Well she didn't have to be mean, but thanks. I reply back a thank you, "hey Levi I need to use the bathroom." Levi reluctantly gets up from his seat. "Don't shit too long, I need my chair back." I narrow my eyes at his comment as I stomp off to his restroom, Levi laughs at my reaction. Jerk. I finally make it to the bathroom and slam the door shut. Sighing once the door's close, I walk over to his mirror. My brown hair is really messy today. I try to flatten it down but settle for its current look. My fangs peek out from my lips, I can barely hide them. Lifting my index finger, I bite down on the soft skin and suck in the little red dots that appear. Once I swallow the little amount of blood, I feel my fangs slowly slide back into my gums. Good, now I don't have to avoid Levi's gaze. We might be able to make out, without getting a mouth-full of teeth and blood.

The very thought of Levi running his tongue over my fangs, feeling the sharp knife-like point slicing his wet muscle open to allow blood to follow into my mouth makes the blood rush down to my dick. Shit I have a harder boner now, this is what I get for thinking about that kind of stuff. I try to pull my shirt down to hide the obvious lump down there, which fails. With a loud sigh, I leave the bathroom and head back for the couch. Levi still stands, waiting for me to sit down. I grin as I join him, Levi glares at me when I make no move to sit.

"Eren" I ignore Levi to watch the movie, a growl comes from Levi's lips. Levi kicks my legs from beneath me causing me to fall back onto the couch. As soon as my back hits the seat, he pushes me down so that I'm laying on my back rather than sitting up. "Levi!" I yelp out taken by surprise, even though I am a vampire I can't exactly predict what my boyfriend will do.

Levi climbs on top of me and holds my arms over my head. His face almost touching mine. I can feel his chest on my own. Our breathing becomes harder. "L-levi?" I murmur out when all noise in the room dissipates . His bangs hide his face, I want nothing more than to see those grey eyes.

"You confuse me, Jaeger. I haven't felt like this since...ever. I'm not sure if I want to fuck your brains out or cuddle with you." He leans down, our lips barely grazing. "Stop me, I don't want to feel like this anymore. I want to go back to sitting alone in my house and eating hot pockets. I want to go out to bars and have one night stands. I want you to stop me from feeling these emotions." His head falls to my chest, his body starts to shake but I know that no tears fall from his eyes.

"Grow up" His body freezes, I almost regret saying that for it sounds harsh but- "You heard me Levi, if you don't want to change your life then stop it yourself. I'll leave, but I'm not going to leave because you can't handle these emotions. God, everyone goes through that. Haven't you heard of butterflies in your stomach?" I sit up and pull my arms out of his grip.

"I didn't start falling in love with a coward!" I hiss out, my brows are furrowed as anger settles in. How dare he act like this is one sided! Here I am a fucking vampire that murders people left and right, but one look at this sexy fucktard makes me feel human again. I haven't felt any temperature since I was nine until he came around.

"Y-you what?" Levi's eyes are only inches from mine, he must have sit up when I wasn't paying attention. Those eyes, shining so bright in this dark lighted room, calm me down. "I said," this time I repeat the phrase but softer "I'm not falling in love with a coward." My hand cups his cheeks, allowing me to continue looking into those amazing grey eyes. He starts to tremble, for a second I'm afraid he's going to kick me out, before his lips crash into mine. In surprise, my lips part and Levi takes advantage of it. His tongue laps against my lip, as Levi shoves his hands underneath my shirt. Warm fingers slides up my toned stomach, the heat sends more blood into my boner. How do I stop him?

My hands move without my permission, they push Levi onto his back. Levi's heart beats faster after the quick movement, but it starts pounding when I crawl on top of him. I squeeze my way in between those clothed legs. Who the fuck decides to wear pants? They have to go, immediately. I push Levi down again, when he tries to sit up.

"I'm not in the mood for screwing around, tell me straight up. Are you okay with this?" My body twitches to keep going but I resist the temptation for now. Levi needs to answer me soon or I might not be able to stop.

"Isn't it past you bedtime?" Levi huffs out, I meet his smirk with a scowl. "You want to play like this?" My voice peels the smirk off of Levi's face as soon as he hears it. I move my hips forward, creating friction on our clothed boners. Levi moans at the sudden rush but slams a hand down once he hears the noise. With a grin, I pull Levi's legs up, exposing more of his sensitive region.

"You have to the count of three before I undress you here and now. I might not let you cum after that though. So decide quickly." I lean down and bite the lobe of his ear, while I push my groin against his once more. A loud moan leaves my lovers lips.

"One" I groan into Levi's ear as I increase my speed. His breathing hitches but his arms manage to tangle themselves onto my back.

"Two" I whisper against his lips. Not allowing Levi a kiss when he parts his lips, I instead bite his lip and suck on the wet skin. Its so hot, his skin is on fire.

"Thr-" Levi pushes me back with his hands on my chest. So he decided after all.

"Stop... Being... Such a...Tease... You little... Shit." His breathing is very ragged. I sit back and pull Levi into my lap. "Then don't test me. Lets head to bed." I take Levi's hand in mine and drag him off the couch, he grumbles the whole time. Since we both have some issues going on down south, I push Levi into his bedroom to finish off what I had created. I walk into the guest bathroom, releasing the built-up sexual tension from earlier into the toilet. Vampire semen is kinda weird to be honest, its stickier than regular cum and is more clear than white. I'm freaked out anytime I see it but I can't exactly change that part. I do have those emotions and needs.

Once I'm done, I knock on the bedroom door and wait for Levi to open it. A very tired Levi slowly opens said door and pulls me inside. His lips brush against mine, "you take too long to fap." He yawns as he walks over to his bed. The black covers are pulled back, allowing us to just climb in. "Oh and what, do you only take two seconds?" A yawn escapes my closed lips, I snuggle into the covers. "Maybe." I turn my head and look Levi in the eyes.

"Really?" His eyes shut, but he crawls next to me and cuddles into my side. "If I have a certain brat over then yes." My laugh echoes off the walks, "you'll have to teach me how to do it that fast then." Levi smiles when my arms wrap around him. "Fine by me, goodnight Eren. Don't ever die." I frown at the last part and raise my eyebrow.

"Why am I dying? Levi?" I poke at the sleeping hot spring next to me. Weirdo. I'm not gonna die. I rest my head on top of his, so I can smell that sweet scent again. I don't want tonight to end, I'll have to leave his side soon. Even if its in three years I don't want time to continue passing by. I want Levi to be mine until the end of time. But I can't let Levi know ever. If I do that, he may never come back to me.

I haven't had a good ereri chapter yet. Its been nothing but plot sorry guys :( so hopefully this chapter suffices for the lack of fluff and smut (which won't come until like chapter fifteen probably, sorry but I got a lot to do) comment if you have any questions or just leave a review. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight pours into the room as the drapes are pulled back, my mind tells me this as my body ignores this. I just want more sleep. My hand pulls the covers over my head to give myself five more minutes. But I'm already awake so there's really no point. Levi's voice is still audible from under my shield.

"Eren, get up. I made breakfast it'll get cold if you don't get up." He tugs at the blankets, but when I growl he releases his hold. To laugh at me instead. His soft voices fades away as he leaves the room. I throw an arm over my eyes. I feel like my body is being pulled down to the ground, not having any extra blood in me does that. I can't believe I let myself be near Levi in this state. I might attack him if I eat something soon. Will I be able to control myself till Monday? Shit probably not. With a groan of frustration, I shove the covers off and rise up out of the bed. I'm a blood-thirsty monster yet I have trouble getting out of bed. Horror fans would be disappointed.

A loud yawn leaves my mouth while I stretch. On my way out of Levi's room, I pass by a mirror. My hair is ruffled and stands up in the back. I'm half tempted to just leave it that way but I kinda fix it. I start to walk away when red catches my eyes. My eyes, holy shit, are red. Oh shit, fuck fuck fuck, how do I get rid of them?! Did Levi see them? Shit what if I'm already starving? I've only gone through this once and it was when I first turned. My victim actually had enough strength to push me off of them before I drank them dry. No matter how tough Levi is, my current state could take down Superman if I wanted. Back to the main problem, how should I take care of these?

One word comes to mind. Ymir. I run back into the bedroom and pluck my phone off the nightstand. Looking around, I spot Levi's bathroom and rush in.

'HELP ME NOW! IM STARVING AND MY EYES ARE RED.'

/Message Sent to Ymir/

Ymir must be getting annoyed with my constant questioning but I have no one else to go to. A knock on the door drags me out of my current thought. I clear my throat, "yea?" The door opens, Levi walks to rests against the frame. My eyes scan over his body, he's only in boxers. The worry over my red eyes leaves my mind immediately after seeing him like this, His stomach is toned and defined, along with his arms and legs. His whole body is the shade of vanilla, how fitting. But his nipples are a rosy shade of pink, I feel a new longing in me. I want to lick every part of his body. His neck, chest, stomach, and of course his dick. Does that part of his still smell like vanilla or is it sweeter?

"Enjoying the view?" His voice comes out smooth and steady, but I hear the increased speed in his heart. I honestly wouldn't know if Levi actually liked me if it weren't for my ability to hear his heart. It wouldn't speed up if he didn't feel anything.

I look up and down one more time, before smirking. "Well of course, so what'd you make?" I turn to wash my hands, lathering them up in soap. Levi steps into the large bathroom and wraps those pale arms around my waist. His head rests against the center of my back.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just made pancakes. We can go out if you don't like them." I turn my head back to look at him. "My Levi makes me breakfast and I'm going to deny that for some shitty fastfood? No way in Hell am I that dumb." I finish washing my hands and dry them off with a towel. Levi mumbles something into my back. I stand still when I look back into the mirror. No more red eyes. But theres a different problem now. I'm pale, unusually pale almost as white as snow. My veins are almost popping out of the skin. I'm truly starving and nothing is going to save me from this besides blood.

"Is something wrong? You're really cold today and pale. Did you get sick?" Levi runs his extremely hot hand over my stomach. I feel the blood pulsing inside his veins, s-shit. I need to get away from him.

"I do feel a little under the weather. I'm sorry but I don't think I can eat anything without throwing it back up. Would you mind getting me some medicine? I'll pay you back." I plead, Levi slowly pulls away from my body. His usual emotionless eyes are filled with concern. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind that at all. Lay down, I'll be back soon okay?" He starts to walk out and I turn to pour some water on my face but then a sudden aroma hits me like a truck. I slowly follow the scent and find Levi holding a hand up to his nose. A nose bleed? N-no why now? He was going to go and be safe while I feed on a neighbor or something.

My feet move without my permission and keep going even when I'm screaming at my body to stop. Levi's eyes shrink down when he notices me. I must look like a zombie or something horrifying. My arms grab him by the shoulders and pull him closer to me, he goes ridged in my hold. His heart is beating at an incredible speed. There's no doubt about it, Levi is terrified right now and I'm the reason why. His whole body starts to tremble. Tears begin to gather at the corner of my eyes. Why did I drink from Christa? Why didn't I fill myself before coming to Levi's? Why am I unable to stop myself? My fangs extend, adrenaline pumps throughout my body. Move Levi! I silently beg him as I lean down to his neck.

"E-eren?" He whimpers, oh that sound. The dam breaks at his little cry for help, my tears drip down onto his shoulder, where they splatter and continue going down. I focus on the window in Levi's room. Outside, the trees are swaying in the blue cloudless sky. Such a pretty day today, or what could have been. My lips connect to his skin, the heat overwhelms me. It seems like hours have passed since I've woken up but its only been minutes. I never have noticed but time flies when I'm with Levi. I secretly have wanted to visit him more often. Maybe to the point where visits are really just coming home. B-but how can I do this when my only hope for feeling heat again is dead. Hell even if I couldn't feel heat or fall asleep without nightmare that night I'd still choose Levi over his blood. Sure it smells like the best ever but I can't. No I won't be drinking from him today. I fling myself back, my breath comes out in fast puffs. That was too close, way too close. I rush out of the bathroom, leaving a wide eyed Levi with blood continuing to come out of his nose.

I left Levi's to only wonder around a rich neighbourhood. Luckily, I'm in decent clothes but my hunger still continues to rage on. In my angry hunger, I fail to notice the van that pulls up or the figures that grab me and toss me in the back. Once I come back to reality I start to growl and thrash around. Until I see that its only Ymir, Marco, and Sasha. I immediately apologize and bow my head in embarrassment. Marco only pats my back as Sasha pokes my stomach making a joke about how I'm scary when hungry. Ymir slams her foot on the petal and speeds off.

"Thanks for coming after me, Ymir." I voice out once everything calms down. She grunts and smirks. "I knew you'd be causing trouble in this state. You should know better than this." I nod my head, knowing that I fucked up pretty badly already. "Sasha give Eren a packet, would ya?" This spikes my attention, especially when Sasha reaches into a cooler full of blood bags. Sasha's hand doesn't even make contact with the plastic pieces of Heaven before I tackle the metal box and dig in. Needless to say, blood ends up all over my shirt and shorts. Once the last drop of blood is gone I turn back to the group and grin. They all have disgusted expressions on their faces. Marco, however, recovers the fastest.

"Guess you weren't kidding Ymir." He reaches into a black bag and hands me some clothes. They look my size but they're too hipster for me. I reluctantly put them on, not even caring that Marco and Sasha are this close to me. I slide the jeans up, completing the process of cleaning up. After a few minutes of looking around, I realize that I have no clue where we're going.

"Ymir, where are you taking me?" I tie my shoe strings as I speak. Gotta get the converse back on. "Doesn't it seem strange that Eren was who Annie chose to be Alpha? He had no idea of us until she popped into his head. Tell me Eren, does that make any sense to you?" Ymir makes a good point, but it seems pointless since it has nothing to do with where I'm going.

"Not really, but she never said she wanted me to be Alpha. Only that I needed to revenge her death." Marco sits up straighter, "unless if Annie knew Eren from another time. Perhaps high school or college?" I begin to shake my head- "no Marco. Think better than that." Ymir's voice sounds bored. As if we were talking about sports rather than why Annie came to me to become Alpha.

"Annie could smell my dominate scent when she took you all here. I made sure to leave mark my territory all around the city." Marco and Sasha sit in wonder, trying to remember if Annie ever said anything about it. "Bingo Eren, with that being said, no vampire could resist the urge to find the owner of the scent. She finally found you and saw the potential you have. Now its up to us to give you the push to become an Alpha." The van takes a sharp turn to the right onto a field, we all get thrown in the back from the sudden hard bumps. Ymir speeds up and drives until the road can't be seen. Ymir slams a foot down on the brake before turning the van off.

I'm 100% sure if I was human, I'd be throwing up after that. Marco opens the van doors and we all jump out. Next time someone else is driving. Without Christa, Ymir seems to be more careless and violent. Speaking of which, "hey where's Christa?" I call out to Ymir as I hurry to walk with her. She shrugs and looks away. "I can risk losing her to your hunger. None of us can." Marco scratches his neck at the harsh comment and Sasha sighs.

"Don't be so mean Ymir, Eren this is a more leave your partner at home kinda thing. Does Eren have a partner?" Sasha whispers into Marco's ear. He sighs and steps away from the brunette.

"Okay we're going to work on speed first. You probably haven't even experienced what its like to travel as fast as light. Sasha go to that tree and back." The closest tree to use was probably a mile away, I could barely make it out. Sasha grins at me, then takes off. In three second she's already back, standing next to me. She starts to boost about how fast she is, but I let a small smile settle on my lips. I stand firmly in place, holding my feet down in place as I build up momentum. Then move forward, taking off and returning before a millisecond even passes. My sight and hearing keep up even when I'm moving faster than light. I'm pretty sure I almost caused a sonic boom from how the tree is tilted. I look back to the group and burst out in laughter. All three of them have shocked expressions, even Ymir whom never looks this taken back.

"Well holy shit, when did you learn that?" Ymir shouts out. I shrug and laugh, "honestly I could do that before but only during certain situations. Since I met Levi, I've started to access it more often." Sasha pats me on the back.

"I've only heard of this happening with-" Ymir raises a hand signalling Marco to stop. "Eren, are you blood-born or were you bitten?" I drop the smile to replace it with a serious tone. "Injected actually, Dad used to be one of us. He couldn't bring himself to harm me though." Ymir nods her head. Marco's eyes have widened even more. Ymir steps forward and smiles. "Next we'll see if you can read minds, that one is a little hard though. Even I have trouble with it."

In the next three hours I learn every skill a vampire can have. Speed, mind reading/telepathy, hiding my scent, summoning animals or people, and my now favorite shape-shifting. I perfected them with only one try like as if seeing someone do it allowed me to repeat the process. I discovered that all I needed to do was concentrate on one thing, with speed it was where I wanted to go. Telepathy, on the person. I would smell my clothes and keep the scent in my head when disabling it. Summoning someone took more concentrating however, so I would think of the animal or human and then use telepathy on them. Oh but shape-shifting was so much simpler than the rest. I would only have to stand still then boom I could be anything.

I manage to impress all three of my new friends today, Ymir's convinced that today's training is done. That I can't learn anything else. Which seems to be true but still, I want to be able to prevent any other accidents from happening. We left soon after the sun reached mid-sky telling us that it's noon. Levi must be worried out of his mind. Its going to be horrible, explain why I'm suddenly better. Food poisoning maybe? I could try to use that excuse but I doubt it's going to work.

Marco insisted on driving me to Levi's, so Ymir took shotgun instead. Sasha and I sit in the back again, but neither of us complain. A comforting silence fills the air until Sasha stands up, alerting everyone in the car.

"He's not going to be Alpha, he's going to be a Deity!" Sasha yells out and whoo hoos afterwards. I only blink in confusion. Ymir facepalms, "you idiot. Of course he's going to be a Deity. Who else could perfect all those skills in just one day?! Marco and I decided not to mention it, since Eren doesn't have a damn clue as to what that is." I tug at the sleeve of my shirt, finding it awkward that no one bothered to tell me what I am.

"So what is a Deity? I mean I know that its a God like being but what does that mean for me?" Marco stops the van, are we already there? I look out the windshield and find my answer. Yes and fuck, Levi stands on his porch with his arms crossed. Even from a couple yards away I can see the scowl on his face. Its terrifying. I slide my phone out of my pocket and notice the eighteen missed calls from my lover. Dear Lord send help. I'm about to be killed here and now. I look over at Ymir and Marco for help but they shrug. Pity crosses their faces.

"Just know that even he can't kill you. Deity's can't die. Nothing kills them but can get seriously hurt. Watch your ass tonight, Jaeger. You might not be able to move tomorrow." Ymir waves as I step out of the van, like a lost puppy I look back at my friends and they wave. I fucked up bad and no one but me can fix this. If I had a tail, it would be in between my legs as I walk to the porch. The van flies out of the drive way. There goes my escape route. I finally make it over to Levi's side, I ready myself for yelling. Mikasa usually treats me like a child when I mess up so Levi probably will too. Instead of being greeted with yelling and a bump on the head, warm arms wrap around my torso. Surprised, I look down at Levi and find a red-eyed sniffling version of the man I love. I did this to him? My arms pull him closer, I bury my head into his black locks.

"I'm so sorry Levi, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I freak out at the sight of blood and ran out. I ran into some of my coworkers and took some medicine at there place. I should have called you but I fell asleep. No I'm not making excuses, I should have called but I didn't." I hold the shaking man in my arms as he pulls on my shirt. "A-asshole, I thought you were hit by a car or kidnapped. Don't scare me like that you shitty brat. Just don't do that again. Now get inside. I need to ignore you." I laugh light heartedly at Levi. "So I'm coming inside for you to ignore me?" I brush back his bangs and lean in closer to his face.

"Yeah" he whispers against my lips. I smile, my fingers inch up to cup his cheeks. "Sounds like a plan" I press my lips against his. His arms snake around my neck as he parts his lips. I move our lips then lick his bottom lip. He hesitantly opens his mouth but I wait till he's comfortable before pushing my tongue into his warm mouth, exploring every inch of his wet cavern. Levi moans during my expedition. His tongue and mine start to battle for dominance but I win soon after we begin. I pull away, a trail of salvia slides down my mouth, and I lick it away while watching Levi catch his breath.

"Inside. Now." He huffs out, then storms off into the house. I sigh with relief. That could have gone a lot worse. I follow after Levi closing the door to join my beloved. I'm full no where near hungry, now there's no reason to be away from him. I intend to keep it that way too. With a small grin I sit down beside Levi at the island and watch as he reads a report. He only looks up to tell me to stop staring. But how can you stop yourself from staring at an Angel?

A little corny towards the end but hey don't we all need some fluff? Please leave a review and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

In the Vampire realm, there are five ranks. The first is called Frail, only one out of ten vampires are this weak. The frail can barely use their powers, they're the most blood-thirsty. From what Ymir has told me, you have to put them down immediately. Right after turning, if they're eyes don't change from back from red its the first sign of their status.

The next rank, the Frequent, is what most vampires are. They have access to some of their powers and are able to control their hunger. Therefore they are given the job to either supply the group with blood or money. Yes as I've learned, some vampires don't have to work at all. They get to sit on their asses all day.

After the Frequent, comes the Secure, whom protect the Alpha at all cost. They are also in charge of teaching the new bloods the Clan rules and how to access their powers. Marco, Ymir, Sasha, and Bertholdt are the guards of the Maria Titans. Reiner used to be one of the Secure until Annie died. Ymir taught me that if a new-blood eyes start glowing instead of turning red, then that means their one of the Secure.

The Alpha's are the next rank, only a hand full of vampires are capable of leading a Clan. Instead of having a cool eye transformation, Alpha's have a very power scent. They can access their powers almost immediately from after the change. As new-bloods, they usually either kill the old Alpha from their Clan or find another one to join. Sometimes they make new clans, like Annie did. Her scent was so strong it attracted over fifty other vampires. However once other Alpha's caught whiff of her scent they began to try to take over her large Clan.

Next is my rank, or the top level. I'm a Deity. Only the first three Vampires were Deity's so I'm pretty rare. My scent can be smelled for miles, that's how Annie found me. That's also why she came to Rose, my scent draws other vampires to me. Like that with an Alpha but much stronger. After turning, my eyes actually turn black until I feed then glow. Deity's are suppose to gain their powers right after turning but Ymir and me have this hunch that I didn't undergo the whole turning process for years since I was injected instead of bitten. My father had been a Secure so how I'm a Deity is a question. I probably shouldn't have killed him before getting some answers.

For a long time, I've wondered why I kept aging even though I'm immortal. Even with Deity's until you find your mate, you keep aging. Once you turn your mate, you stop aging completely. I asked Ymir why she hasn't changed Christa yet and she only responded with time. Maybe they wanted to age some more before freezing their bodies in time forever.

Levi's heat spreads throughout my body, since he was laying on top of me. Relaxing on the couch on a Sunday morning feels so nice. No work, no starvation, and no worries. I sniff his hair, almost trying to breath in his hair. It just smells so good. "What kind of shampoo do you use?" I mumble into his hair, he looks up and raises his eyebrow.

"Stop sniffing my hair, brat. Its annoying." He lays his head back down on my chest. I move my arm up to play with his hair. Its so soft and silky. "I'm not sniffing it, I was just asking. It smells nice." Levi pinches my side, watching the movie instead. I sigh, it can't be helped then. With one swift movement, I push Levi onto his back and attack his neck. Soft sloppy kisses are my main attack until I reveal my secret weapon. Nipping at his soft pale skin. Levi growls and moans the whole time. Moaning at the kissing and biting but growling for me to get off.

"Eren, get off! I'm missing the movie!" He whines, lightly hitting me when my arms touch his sides. I pull away and look down at his stomach before making eye contact with him. "Is someone ticklish?" A mischievous smile settles on my face, Levi looks up at me with horrified eyes. "You wouldn't dare" He growls out, as his arms block his sides. I laugh, leaning down to kiss him. Just as our lips connect his arms loosen up from their hold, my fingers attack his sides with quick movements.

Loud giggling echoes off the living room walls, his laugh is just too cute. I don't stop tickling him until his eight plead for me to stop. When I do remove my fingers, I kiss his lips again then sit back. Admiring the way Levi's eyes are water from laughing too much and how his cheeks are red. His arms move back to hide his sides even though its pointless of him to try.

"I hate you" he laughs out, wiping the tears away. He looks away from me to the t.v. showing me that he's going to ignore me from now on. I slide my hand up his body, starting from his leg to his cheek, Levi's breathing stops when I touch his hip rather than his pelvis. His heart beats twice as fast though.

"Aw don't hate the player hate the game." Rubbing my thumb over his lips, I climb back on top of him, straddling his legs. He grunts, trying to ignore me. "I can hate both if I want to." His lip comes out, he's pouting how adorable.

"Babe, don't ignore me." Levi finally looks back at me, "don't call me babe." I smile and lean down but he turns his head before I can connect my lips with his. A soft growl rumbles from my throat. Levi puts his hands on my chest, pushing me back. "Babe" I sing out Levi stiffens up. "Babe" I call out once more trying to get a reaction from the man under me. Levi groans when I start yammering out babe.

"Fine fine fine, I'm done." He looks back at me and pulls my face down to kiss him. Heat suddenly erupts into my lips, like as if lava was poured on me. I should flinch away from the pain but... I'm drawn to the feeling he gives me. Is this what Levi will always do to me? I'm sure I will get used to the pain of this heat.

My mouth moves with his, starting a slow rhythm. His legs twitch under me as we continue to kiss, is he unsatisfied? Just as I start to pull away arms wrap around my neck to pull me even closer, until I'm laying on top of him. I resume the making out while I touch Levi everywhere. Feeling his under cut, his toned stomach, and his ears. I want to remember every part of him. I can't forget anything about him when I'm away from this God.

My fingers are just lightly running over his nipples as Levi moans. He arches his back from the feeling which causes his groin to grind against mine. I bite his lip at the new burning sensation. D-damn him. Who the Hell decided to set my dick on fire?! That's certainly what it feels like. I turn my head away from Levi's lips from the pain. I can't continue if its going to feel like this.

"Too fast?" He heaves out, his heart beat is sky rocketing. I run my finger over a pulse on his neck, its too fast. He needs to calm down or I'll...

'Does he have to take a shit or what?' Levi's voice enters my head, but he didn't move his lips. Am I reading his mind right now? Fuck. My fangs extend, slicing my bottom lip open. How did that make me hungry? I wonder until my eyes look down to my finger. The same finger that is resting on Levi's pulse, telling me how much blood his heart is pumping. As far as I can feel, its a lot.

"Um I need to go," I mumble out dammit it I didn't mean to say that. I wanted to calm down not leave! I climb off the couch anyways, preparing to walk home or call Mikasa to get me.

"Oh I see" Levi sits up, turning his body away from me. Shit shit shit. I fucked this up didn't I? Well what was I excepting? I can't sleep with him knowing that there's a possibility of me biting him. I wait a couple of minutes just awkwardly staring at the man, until I sigh in defeat. With a hung head, I walk out of the living room towards the front door. My hand glazes over the handle of the front door, his scent is all over it. Along with two others. Who could they be? I peer behind me to check if Levi has moved, which he hasn't. I lean down and smell the handle, I smell Hanji and someone else. Not mine but another humans. I'll have to ask Levi who else comes over. Oh. I guess I won't if he doesn't want me back. I open the door and walk onto the porch. My fangs sink back into their flesh as soon as my body realizes I went away from the meal.

"Eren what the Hell are you doing? Use my goddamn bathroom if you need to go that bad. Just make sure to clean it afterwards." Levi grabs my arm, holding me in place, not allowing me to leave. Oh thank fucking God, why was I so worried? I'm literally a cold-blooded killer, why did I get so upset over that? I'll have to ask Ymir.

"S-sorry I thought you were..." Levi raises an eyebrow at my shitty excuse. "If you want to have sex then maybe tell me. I'm not really good with that stuff. I've only done it once." I pick at the helm of my shirt, its far better than looking into his eyes. The grey orbs are colder today, it must be because of our fight yesterday. He must not trust me completely since I took off after that incident.

"This isn't about sex, Eren. Are you ready to be in a serious relationship or are we moving too fast? I'm not young anymore and I want to settle down. If you... If you can't handle me now then you should go, I can't play babysitter all the time." His voice pierces me in the heart, nearly knocking me down. I feel all the air leave my lips.

"I don't want to lose you too, Levi. I can't live without you." The words rush out of mouth, but I can see that Levi takes them seriously when he holds his hand out for mine.

"Then don't let go." I smile and take his hand, squeezing it for reassurance. Levi only gives me a crooked smile, but heat fills my being. When will I get used to this?

'So is it normal to be so sensitive all of a sudden?'

/Sent to Ymir/

'What kind of sensitive are we talking about?'

/Message from Ymir/

'I was upset at the thought that levi might not want me to come back to his house'

/Sent to Ymir/

'You're literally screwed.'

/Message from Ymir/

'WHAaaaa tell me more?!'

/Sent to Ymir/

'Looks like you found your inamorato, be prepared to feel a lot of new things. Usually I wouldn't consider just feeling sensitive to finding your soulmate but, lets face it. You've recently developed your powers once you met the bastard. Plus you don't want to hurt him like you do to everyone else. Seems like you found him to me.'

/Message from Ymir/

Sliding my phone back into my pocket, I throw a glance at Levi. Whom's currently watching the news. His face is calm and not in its usual bored expression. I scoot closer to the heater and laugh when he sets his head on my shoulder. He must like using me as a chair or in this case, a pillow. However once I start paying attention to the t.v. my laughing stops.

"...Along with the previous massacres from last week, another fifty citizens have been found dead. All the blood has been drained from their bodies but from what the Wings Of Freedom have discovered, the victims were dead before the draining had started. Everyone is the apartment, Sina's Wonderland, have been found in this condition as well. It seems as if no one is safe in Rose, Commander Erwin, do you have any good advice for the viewers tonight?" The young black haired women stands outside of an apartment complex next to a very tall blond man. She hands the microphone to said male. He gladly takes it and looks into the camera. His eyebrows almost touch from his serious expression, jezz does this guy not know how to pluck his eyebrows or what? Levi grows still in my hold when the man starts to speak, I slide my arms around him letting him know that I'm hear for him. No one is going to even touch my Levi. I'll rip them apart before I let that happen.

"I can't tell you how to protect yourself from this murderer and I won't try. Just know that, We, The Wings of Freedom organization will do everything in our power to stop this madman even if it kills us. Stay in small groups, this killer seems to be attracted to larger groups. Don't venture out alone at night. That is all I can provide." He ends his speech and turns, walking back to his Jeep with the logo of his group all over it. The Wings of Freedom, eh? So I'll need to meet the Commander if I want to know how Annie died. This is going to be very interesting, it seems to me that he knows that a vampire is causing these massacres. But does he know that these killings are from a Frail?

Hahaha hope you guys enjoy this chapter, Levi wants to get serious with Eren, Erwin is finally introduced, and Ymir is finding shit out before anyone else. I really like Ymir in the manga/anime and feel like she doesn't get enough attention but that goes for the rest of the 104 class. If you notice anything wrong like spelling errors please tell me. I don't mind, enjoy reading and please leave a review they help!


	8. Chapter 8

The low rumble of the machine underneath me, rocks me gently in a soothing manner. The lighting in this small room dilates Levi's eyes, making the grey stand out more. I can't determine what shade of grey they are yet but I've been looking it up. It's either cloud or coin grey, but I can't figure out which one is closer. I lean closer to Levi, inspecting his eyes. He, of course, smirks and turns away. Being a little shit, I see.

With a sigh of defeat, I give up. "You must think I'm naive." I sit back on the washing machine. Levi finishes hanging the last shirt from our basket. Can I even call it our basket? Have we been together long enough to reach that point? I mean last time I was over here, we decided to make it serious but how serious? I know that I'm not allowed to just walk out when I want to now, I learned from my past mistake the hard way. It almost costed us our relationship.

Levi turns to me and frowns, resting a hand on my hip, he looks closer into my eyes. Does he wonder what my eye color is, too? "Ah I must have zoned out, what do you mean by naive?" He cocks his head to the side, confused.

Just from his fingers resting on my hip, I feel like I've been set on fire. I'm starting to get used to it now. Or so I hope. "Well you know like I'm really young and dumb. I've been over to your house-" Levi cuts me off with just placing his finger to my lips.

"I don't think anything, Eren. If I thought you were naive then you wouldn't be here in our house. I've been meaning to ask you this but I haven't had the time. You come over here almost everyday after work and stay for the weekends. Don't Mikasa and Armin miss you?" I internally sigh, he's right. I've been over here a lot lately, well with the possibility of him being my... I can't think of that right now.

"Sometimes, they text me a lot asking if I want to come hang with them for a bit. But I'm always so tired or held up with work when they do ask." Levi presses his lips against my forehead, using his actions rather than his words to comfort me. I lean into him, loving the scent I get from moving closer.

"We could go have dinner with them tonight if you want?" He whispers, his lips still touching my skin as he speaks. It kinda tickles, my arms wrap around Levi. "Really? You'd do that for me?" I squeeze Levi into a hug, excited that he'll get to meet my friends.

"Of course, brat. Now put on some clothes. You can't go around in just your boxers." He pinches my side and jumps away when I go to punch him. Asshole.

We all agreed to go to Olive Garden, apparently pasta is one of Levi's favorite foods. Can vampires eat garlic? No we explode and become dust...haha if that was the truth then I'd be a very dead blood sucker right now. I didn't necessarily like pasta but the breadsticks there were to die for. After our waiter seated us, in a booth, we were able to look over our menus without any talking.

Levi's hand snuck into mine as we sat in the silence, was he telling me to start a conversation? When I glance over at the man, he seems very focused on what he's reading. His brows are knitted close together in concentration, the little grey orbs move side to side as he reads the food choices. A smile appears on my face without my knowledge.

"Something funny, Eren?" Mikasa calls me out on my staring but knowing Levi, he already knew I was looking at him. I turn away and look over at the painting hanging above me. I got stuck between my boyfriend and the wall, how lucky of me. Armin sits across from me, a smile shines on his face. He must be trying not to laugh at my reaction. Evil, they're all evil.

"S-so Armin, how was work today?" I quickly change the subject. Armin shrugs and sits his menu down. "The ER has been busy lately with all the recent attacks, its not surprising. But beside that nothing is too hard or over-whelming." Armin makes a point of lightly kicking me under the table as he mentions the attacks. So he thinks I've done them, eh?

"Is there a pattern to the attacks?" I ask both Armin and Mikasa, hoping one of knows. They both ponder over the question. But Mikasa answers before Armin can remember. "All the blood has been drained, after the victims dead." She says bluntly, Mikasa has always been that way, so it doesn't bother me.

"Levi and I were watching the news last week and saw something about that. Seems strange that this is happening now out of the blue. I was wondering if maybe this had something to do with the new recruits. The 104th Cadets, your class Mikasa. You guys just graduated in August right?" I feel Levi stiffen up beside me, does he know anything about this either? To be honest, I know that whoever this Frail is that is murdering people has to be in the 104 Cadets Class, otherwise they'd be caught by now. Mikasa must know what I'm getting at or is taking a hint.

"Yes, but I haven't noticed any strange behaviors in the work space. Yet." She blinks and looks up to our waiter whom has just arrived. We all take our orders and wait for him to leave. Levi abandons my hand to instead wrap his arm around my waist, pulling us closer. I shiver in excitement when the heat hits me. That's new, interesting.

"What makes you think this serial killer is in the police force?" Levi speaks up for the first time tonight, Armin looks over at Levi with a smile. He's studying Levi just like he does with his patients. Trust me, I know. He tries to look friendly when he's actually being creepy. I ignore Armin for now and turn my attention back to my lover.

"Well if I wanted to kill a large amount of people and not get caught, I'd become a police officer. That way no one would suspect you if you show up at the crime scene, plus you'd be able to see how much everyone knows about your killings." Mikasa almost spits out her drink, she isn't too keen on me seeing another police officer. That much is obvious so why is she getting startled when I say things like that? Whatever, she'll yell at me later for it and then I'll figure it out.

"Hmm clever idea but they couldn't work alone. They would need another man for a scapegoat if needed." Levi taps his fingers on the table, wondering. I laugh and shake my head.

"We came here to talk and have fun. So lets not think about disturbing things like this for the rest of the night, ok?" I voice out, everyone nods their heads agreeing that this conversation isn't Meeting-the-Family friendly. Mikasa sighs and sits back onto the comfy red cushions.

"Guess who got himself a boy toy?" Mikasa grins as Armin becomes a tomato. I smile and lean forward, very interested in who this could be. Resting my elbows on the table, I raise an eyebrow.

"I wonder who it could be? So tell me Armin, who's mystery man!" I bounce in excitement for my friend, Levi has to hold me down to keep me on our side of the booth. What can I say, this is the first time my friend has ever been with anyone.

Armin takes a deep breath and meets my gaze. "His name is Erwin, he's kind of an important man. I met him through work." My jaw drops at name, no no no no please tell me I miss heard him. I gulp and try to shake off the horrible expression on my face. Levi's heartbeat increases in speed, he must have noticed too.

"Is this the Erwin Smith, we're talking about?" Armin glares at me before answering. "Yes it is, do you have a problem with it?" Defensive much? I look over at Mikasa and see the guilt in her eyes. She already went off on him didn't she?!

"No Armin, I just wanted to know. That's really cool you got such a famous man. So how long has this been going on?" Armin seems to relaxes, "oh um almost two weeks now?" He checks his phone and nods to confirm his date. Just as I'm about to ramble on how great it is that Armin is dating the man I was going to torture then murder is, our food arrives. We, again, sit in silence as we eat letting the environment around us cool down. Levi often scoots closer to my side, to tell me how good the food is. I eat my food quickly then bite down on my own tongue to drink some blood, before my fangs can show up. Levi starts a conversation with my sibling and friend as I zone out. That is until a scent comes in the room. My eyes snap to where he stands, Reiner has just walked in, wearing a decent looking attire with Bertholdt at his elbow. They must be together, even from across the room I can see how close they stand. But that doesn't matter, what does matter is why are they here? A feeling riles up in my chest, one I didn't want to feel again. My natural instinct to rip him apart is trying to take affect on me.

"Eren?" A hand tugs on my sleeve, awakening me. Levi, looking concerned, shakes my arm to get my attention. I give him a quick peck, showing him that I'm fine. He doesn't look like he believes me but he continues on with his conversation. That scent, is it my instinct or does he just smell weak?

"I think that went nicely, Mikasa didn't try to suffocate you with questions." I announce proudly once we enter Levi's fresh smelling home. Levi grabs my arm and pushes me against a nearby wall. His arms block my escape, along with any space between us. It's only a matter of seconds before his lips come crashing down on mine. When did he get these feelings? My arms wrap around his torso and I flip us. So that Levi is the one against the wall. Our lips stay together, kissing and biting at one another.

'Fuck everyone else. I don't care if I should wait or take my time.' Levi's hips buckle against mine, he's in the mood, shit. 'D-damn he feels so good' His voice echoes in my mind, I let go. Allowing my own feelings to take over. I pull away from those gorgeous swollen lips to leave sloppy kisses along Levi's jaw. Moans fill the silent living room, as I move down his jaw to his neck. Taking extra time to suck and bite his soft skin. Leaving marks for all to see, to let everyone know that this Levi is mine. I bite down hard enough to show teeth marks. Surprisingly my fangs are no where close to coming out. I hope this stays for awhile.

"Er-en" a soft whisper reminds me that Levi needs more attention in different places. I pull away from his neck to look him in the eyes, shoving a leg between Levi's closed ones. "Do you have lube and condoms?" My voice comes out too husky for me to call it my own. Levi, however, tightens his grip on my shirt. He grits his teeth to suppress another moan. "Y-yes in my nightstand" he huffs out, I rub my knee against his clothed groin in circular motions. Trying to get another reaction from him, his cheeks are red from the heated make out. I wonder what else will happen if we continue. "Perfect" I purr into my lover's ear, enjoying how he's manage to get harder after just hearing that.

"Jaeger, goddamn it, take me into the bedroom right now!" Levi hisses out from his lack of sexual contact. I laugh as I hoist Levi up, carrying him with his legs around my waist. Our lips reconnect deliriously, making me bump into walls and furniture as I make our way into the bedroom. It takes me awhile but I finally find it. By now Levi's almost cussing me out for being too slow, I shut him up with a quick thrust of my hips. He chokes on his words, throwing his head back in pleasure. Kicking the bedroom door shut and my shoes off, I fall onto the bed with Levi under me. A growl leaves his throat when I pull away from those irresistible lips, our clothes have to go right?

"You look hot under me right now, Levi. Do you know that?" My out of breath voice fills his ears, he shivers in need. His fingers dig into my shoulders, my shirt is ruined but I'm not complaining. "I've never been a bottom before." Levi whispers out, a deeper blush runs across his cheeks. I stare at the man in awestruck. He's always topped? So why is he-

I push my pelvis into his, stifling a moan from my desperate partner. How dare he does this to me? I pop off his shoes and toss them away, it doesn't matter where they go as long as if its not on this enticing body. Giving me a gift like this, when I have nothing to offer back. Levi tugs my shirt off of my shoulders and leaves nail marks among my back and up. A groan escapes my lips from the feeling of sudden pain, no I do have something to give back. Leaning down, I unbutton Levi's pants and take his zipper in my teeth. Pulling the zipper down slowly, then taking his pants completely off, I keep eye contact with those grey eyes, never looking away for one second. I can give him one of the best nights of his life.

"F-fuck Eren hurry up!" He growls out while he tries to pull me closer with his legs. A brief chuckle leaves my mouth, "I'm sorry Levi but seeing you like this makes me want to tease you some more. If you cum its okay, it just means I can take my time with you. Anyways," I lick him from his ankle up to his clothed dick, a trail of silva follows. "I get to taste you for the first time. There's no way in Hell I'm speeding up." Levi's eyes widen, still covered in a lusty gloss.

"I think I might be in love with you, brat." He smiles and pulls my lips down to meet his. I draw out this short kiss to be more passionate. I feel a sudden movement in my chest, I pull away from my lover's lips. Did my heart just-

Again I feel the same movement, my dead heart just pumped out blood for the first time in over a decade. Does this mean? "Levi, I think I'm already in love with you." I take his hand in mine and lay it against my chest. Letting him feel the new sensation coursing through me. He smiles and runs his other hand through my hair. "My heart beats for you, Levi, only you." He laughs at how cheesy it sounds, I laugh with him too. Can we stay like this forever? Probably not but I'll make the most out of this moment.

Levi reluctantly pulls his arms back, taking his shirt off. Now only my pants and his boxers stand in the way of us making love. He must know this too because he starts to undo my pants and pulls them down. I step out of the annoying clothing, wearing nothing but my birthday suit.

"You naughty boy, wearing no underwear? Dirty." I can't help but laugh, "you should have expected it though. I didn't bring any clothes to change into." Levi leans back and starts to push his hips against mine, moving up and down. The friction makes me grind my teeth and grab his hips, wanting more.

"Roll over until you're in the middle of the bed, I want to fuck you as I look at your face. Don't even think about touching yourself until I'm done." I order Levi as I reach into his drawer of goodies. Levi does as I command, laying on his back watching me as I slide the condom on. I pop the lid of lube open, rubbing the liquid up and down my cock. Once I finish making my shaft wet, I poor some more of the lube onto my fingers. He'll need at least three. I crawl onto the bed taking my sweet time, enjoying the way Levi twitches in anticipation.

"Since this is your first time, I'll go gentle on you." I finally crawl between those glorious thighs, smelling his sweet scent as I pull his legs over my shoulders. Levi claws at the bed, unsure of where to grab. I pull off his boxers, not missing them at all.

"Don't worry, I'll change the position once I'm done preparing you." I feel Levi sigh in relief, he looks back up at me, a grin sketched onto his features. "Is that a pierced dick I see?" So he noticed, that didn't take long. I smirk and push a finger into his warm hole, damn is that thing hot. Levi grips the bed sheets tighter, growling at the unexpected feeling. "I got it done awhile ago, but you'll be the first to see what it feels like." I whisper against my lover's erecting dick. He pulls his legs down and leans up, to bite my lip, silencing me. I smile and push another finger in, pushing them in and out, searching for his special spot. My fingers are burning from this heat, but I sigh in content at the sensation. I haven't felt heat like this since I put my hang on a stove top when I was nine, luckily now I don't have to be afraid of the damage.

"Do you want me to put another finger in?" I ask, hoping he's enjoying this as much as I am. Those grey eyes met mine and for a moment look dangerous. "Eren, if you don't put your dick in me soon then I'm going to break your fingers." Jesus Christ! I laugh nervously, "I'll take that as a yes then." Without hesitating I stick the last finger in, wanting to have my fingers not broken. I meekly push and pull my fingers until I touch a small bump. Levi moans after I find his prostate, my cock twitches at the sight. His eyes are barely open and his mouth has a trail of silva leaking out. If I wasn't already hard before then I certainly am now.

I remove my fingers making Levi whimper, "you want something bigger and better?" I whisper into his ear. A grunt is my answer, "I love you Levi." Suddenly Levi isn't under me anymore, he pushes me down, growling like a predator. Does that make me his prey?

He straddles my hips, our erections rubbing together, moans leave our mouths from the feeling. "You can't just pop that out and expect me to lay there and take it. No I'm done, I'm finished with playing this game of cat and mouse. I'm going to experience you the right way." I don't understand what he's going on about but the last part makes my mouth water.

"B-but Levi, didn't we just say that we love each other? I'm not just popping that out then." I stutter out, trying to breath. This would be so much easier if a raven wasn't sitting on me right now.

Levi's eyes grow dark, "no Eren, we said we might love each. There was no definite." His voice sounds deadly! Jezz I'll make sure not to say "I love you" again.

"S-sorry um I don't love you?" I try, hoping this will calm him down. He smirks and snaps his hips, creating a whole new level of sensation. F-fuck m-me. "No no Eren, you can't take it back now." He starts to rut himself against me, I'm left laying there in pleasure.

"I want to be inside you, Levi." I met his eyes and see that he wants this too. I sit up, holding the shorter man in my lap. I look for a sign that I can put myself in him, he wraps his arms around my neck and stuffs his head in my neck. It's going to be hard to not go fast when I'm in him. I grab his hips and pull him down completely onto me so that there's no space between us. I fix my dick so that it will go into Levi instead of just staying between my stomach and thoses thighs.

Without another thought, I press myself into my lover, moving slowly but going deeper in this fire-like hole. My dick should feel like its on fire but-

"Eren" he calls my name, nothing else is said but I know what he wants. So I give it to him. He needs me to move now. I can do that, easy enough. After I'm all the way in this sweet ass, I thrust in him at a slow pace allowing Levi to get used to me. At first Levi makes no sounds, he's still not sure what to feel but after I hit his prostate, moans follow quickly behind. Skin slapping skin, moans and groans thats all that can be heard from Levi's master bedroom. I make sure to increase my speed when Levi's grip on my neck loosens. I have to bite my lip when he throws his head back from the pleasure.

"Er-en f-fu-ck." He moans out, his nails dig into my neck leaving marks. I suddenly taste blood, shit my fangs must have sliced my lip open. I suck most of the blood down but Levi decides its time to kiss me. His hands pull my head towards him. Lips meet mine, parting them with ease. His tongue darts in my mouth and explores my cavern. My fingers dig into his hips, pushing and pulling him down.

"You feel so warm and nice." I murmur against his lips, making sure to hit him with my hot breath. He shivers in the feeling. "I need you." Levi whispers into my ear, I meet his lips again and again and again. Until a warm, tightening feeling grows in my stomach.

"I'm about to-" I huff out, Levi cuts me off with his lips but the way his fingers are digging into me lets me know that he's close too. I thrust into him a couple more times before releasing my seed in that sweet ass. Levi moans as his own cum shoots out, landing on both of our chests. Levi falls against me, his lips move on my neck.

"I love you brat." With those words, Levi loses consciousness and falls asleep on me. I play with his hair before laying him down. Retrieving a wet rag, I wipe away all the cum on our bodies. He wouldn't want to wake up to this mess on him. Laughing silently, I walk back into his bathroom. Oh Levi, do you even realize what you've done? I can't say I'm upset but...

"Eren, sleep with me. I need to cuddle." I rush back into the dimmed room, laying down on the king size bed. With the covers around us, Levi sleeps on me. His arms are loosely wraps against my waist. My hand plays with his soft hair, rubbing stands between my fingers. He drank some of my blood today, now no one will hurt my precious Levi. His scent has changed too, he smells sweeter after sex.

"I love you Levi, so don't worry if I'm gonna hurt you. Cause I won't. I would rather break all the bones in my body then hurt you." Knowing he won't hear me, I speak my concerns. I don't want to hurt him, not now not ever. I can't do that to him, not to my inamorato.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi wakes me up in the morning, with butterfly kisses all across my face. There isn't a place those soft lips don't touch. The angel-like touches that heat up every part of my face make me purr in pleasure. His fingers start to trail up my sides, like feathers scorching my skin. Slowly, I begin to open my eyes, allowing the light from the sun come into my view. For the most part, Levi manages to block the sun out of my eyes with his body but it only creates a heavenly aura around the man. One of my hands finds itself in the black hair I've come to love. Its so soft which suits him, he probably takes a shower once a day to make it this soft.

Levi closes his eyes when my fingers run through his hair, pushing his bangs back. I blink a few times to shake away the sleep that wants to take me again. After doing so, I finally realize that we're both naked. Ah so that's how last night ended. Levi cuddles next to me with the covers surrounding us. He must be cold his grip on me is tighter than usual. Not that I mind its just, I have to notice everything he does. I can't feel temperature so I need him to tell me if I should act cold or not. Being undead sucked in its own ways.

"Eren" I look over to my mate whom looks conflicted. His brows are scrunched up and his eyes are set on something past me. I wrap my other arm around his body, inflicting more heat onto myself. "Levi?" I murmur against his temple. His eyes close for a moment then open to look at me. The grey orbs have a more focused and serious tint to them now. Whatever he's been thinking must be super serious.

"If you knew something that you shouldn't know, what would you do?" Levi whispers, his lips barely move much less make sound. I sit up and look down at the man. He seems so broken from this view. I run my hand through his hair again.

"I'm not sure, I guess it depends to be honest. Is something bothering you?" Leaning down, I press my lips to his. I pull away and smile, "lets go get some breakfast. Anywhere you want." Levi huffs out a laugh and sits up. The covers fall off his body revealing his perfect pale skin. His abs tighten as he inhales a breath most likely from the sudden cold. A sensation travels throughout my core, one that wants to just tackle that man. I smile and give in. Levi growls when he's no longer sitting up and instead underneath me. I begin to tickle him feeding myself with each laugh he gives me.

We finally get out of the house around noon, after some much needed tickling. Levi might have enjoyed it but he'll never admit that. We decide to go to Panera which happens to be somewhat close to Levi's house, its very nice. The other guests quietly talk while Levi and I wait for our meal, which by the way soup is manly as hell. A lot of men have been laughing at us for ordering the broccoli and cheddar soup, fucking assholes. Levi actually flipped one of them off but the dickless prick totally deserved it.

Once we got our soups and a table, we sit down across each other in a booth. I begin to eat my bread by dipping it into the hot soup, nibbling on the small hot pieces. Levi doesn't take his eyes off of me, its like he's waiting for me to do something I suppose.

"Um," I clear my throat and sit back, "so enjoying the meal?" Damn why does this feel awkward? I mean its been more than a month of us dating so we shouldn't be acting like this is our first date. Levi only takes a sip of his coffee, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Levi?" My eyebrow raises, its too early to deal with this shit. If he's got something on his mind- Wait I could just read his mind and figure out the problem but... No that's not right. He deserves some privacy, his thoughts are his not mine. The only time I read his mind was to see if he really wanted me to have sex with him.

"I thought we had more time," Levi's face begin to lose its color, turning even paler. His heart pounds at a fast rate though, he's scared. It dawns on me that I've never seen him this scared. I take his hands in mine. "Levi what's wrong you can tell me." Levi glances around the room before looking back into my eyes. My fingers quiver in his hold.

"Promise me you won't make a scene, under any circumstances." He growls out, but I don't miss the tears that begin to form in his eyes. What the hell is going on?

"I promise" I say all too quickly, Levi however does seem to relax after hearing that.

An eerie silence fills the restaurant, but it takes me twice as long to notice. The whole build is now empty, no scent beside Levi's lingers here. While looking around, "um Levi everyone is gone." I try my best to not sound frightened. With Levi acting weird and Panera being empty, my sense of security and calm are demolished.

Levi pushes his plate forward, away from him. His eyes meet mine and we sit there staring at each other. The seconds tick by then minutes. Are we going to stare at each other in this awkward silence forever? Right as I'm about to speak again, hopefully to gain some answers for all this, Levi leans against the table top. A spark ignites in my lover's eyes, blood pounds as it rushes through his veins. A new, confident look replaces his usual emotionless expression.

"When I was assigned to this case, I never in my wildest dreams expected to fall in love with one of your kind. The dead are all the same or so I thought. Maybe its just you or perhaps I'm getting too old and desperate. But in the short amount of time we've been together I've seen how odd you are for a vampire."

"Ah so you know, for how long?" I don't try to deny the fact that I'm a vampire if Levi knows then maybe... just maybe, I can have a life with Levi like a permanent life.

Levi tilts his head to the side, amusement shows on his features. Without reading his mind I can tell he finds it funny that I didn't start trying to deny my race. He hums with approval before picking my hands up and holding them in his.

"Before we met, I knew all about you. Mikasa was very... eager to tell us about you. Seems like you made her very upset, otherwise we wouldn't have..." His tongue darts out to lick his lips, it's his own way of finishing the sentence.

"So let me guess, you work for Erwin." My voice rips with emotion, I can barely say anything with my teeth clinched so tight. Betray starts to burn inside me, I'm not sure if its from Mikasa or Levi. Levi nods his head and bends his head down to kiss my knuckles. Why is he treating me so nicely if he's after my kind?

"You're not as dumb as you appear brat. Erwin entrusted me with this case and I intend to finish it. So don't think for a second that I'm going to let my emotions take over. If you need to be exterminated then so be. I don't give mercy to the likes of you monsters." I yank my hands away from his lava hot grip. With newly found venom I spew out all my thoughts.

"Fuck you, don't touch me. Was all of this just a game? Making me feel like this for you. Feeling HUMAN again. Fuck you. I- I was fine before you came along. Now I have to deal with all these emotions and- shit." Bile rises in my throat making me puke all over the dirty tile floor. Dark red blood trails down my chin, I wipe it away as I sit back up. Damn it, I'm really stressed I just puked up the rest of the blood I had in me. When my head clears from the nausea, Levi sneers at the new liquid.

"You haven't feed recently have you? That's odd. Alpha's usually drink two to three times a week."

New scents enter the room, one of them being Hanji's. After noticing the scents a high pitched squeal echoes off the walls. Levi climbs out of the booth making sure to not step in the blood. "L-levi" I meekly call out for my lover, I need answers. I need to yell at him for making me feel like this. I need to let him know that we can work this out. But before I can tell him everything he needs to know I feel the hunger surge through me. Taking control of my fangs. My instincts tell me to feed off the woman who decided to poke and prod at me in this state. Without any time to waste I lift my hands up, a cooing sound leaves her mouth, and snap my neck. A masculine scream fillings my ears as my world crumbles. Damn can't I have one moment of peace?

Warmth, oh how sweet the feeling. Trails of heat start from my hands then finish at my cheeks. Whatever is causing this feeling needs to keep going. My neck is sore but I can't remember why. Wait am I sitting up? I struggle to wake up, something is keeping me in this queasy state. The trails, ten I think, make their way into my hair. They stay there playing with the brown locks before leading back down to my fingers. Intertwining and squeezing, heat spreads throughout my body. A sigh leaves my lips, without my permission. The warmth abandons my fingers and the rest of my body. Why did I have to mess that up?

Finally as if my body had just awoken, I'm able to move my eyelids. I don't hesitate to open them but I'm greeted with bright light. Once I recover from the shock, I blink and try again. Without looking around I know where I am. In a jail cell made of silver. A lamp is pointed my way, probably the cause for my awaking. As soon as I sit up and rub my neck, the lamp is moved to face the ground. I look around my surroundings, chains are locked onto my wrists and hang above me on metal beams probably also made of silver. The Survey Corps don't play around, do they?

I inhale a deep breath, smelling the scents around me, it doesn't take me long to remember everything. A flash back of sorts remind me of what Levi did to me. How he betrayed me, tricked me, and worse left me for the Survey Corps or also know as humans. The same humans that have locked me away. Erwin, Hanji, some other soldiers and Levi all stand behind a wall of silver bars. I tighten my hands into fists, feeling anger pouring out of myself. Hell, I'm beyond angry. I'm pissed. Levi will be punished for hurting me, I'll make sure of that.

As if my silent vow for revenge was actually heard, Erwin coughs into his hand letting me know of his presents. He sits in a metal chair, wearing the usual uniform of white, blue, and green. Each color represented what they were or that's what the humans thought. Blue for police, white for navy, and green for army. But that's only what the people knew. Those colors actually represented all the divisions the Survey Corps were in control of. White for the sky, blue for the ocean, and green for the land. I knew all of this by just skimming through Erwin's mind. He has one messed up mind, from daddy issues to physiological problems. Erwin may as well be a vampire too for the way he thinks.

"Eren Jaeger, age twenty-four, current profession: A journalist at Wall Rose. You've been taken into custody for being a mass murderer. Usually I would tell you that anything you say can and will be used against you but... You won't be having a trial so say anything you wish Mr. Jaeger." Erwin's voice seems to float on the clouds for the way he's speaking. He thinks he's safe, no vampire is immuned to the burning touch of silver.

"Erwin Smith, age well lets not get into detail I'd hate to embarrass you, current profession: being a jackass who doesn't know jack shit. Maybe you should actually ask if I'm a mass murderer before sending Humanity's Strongest after me." Levi stands beside Erwin, facing away from me. He's still wearing his causal outfit from our date. Levi senses my staring and turns to look me in the eyes. A bone chilling glare meets my sight. I return the expression, but instead of feeling angry towards my ex-lover I can only feel remorse. My heart strings have been plucked and cut apart by that raven haired man. Before Levi turns towards Hanji to continue their conversation, his eyes soften only a little but still enough for me to see. Does he regret breaking my heart? Probably not, maybe he wishes that our circumstances were different.

'If only you were human' His voice echoes into my head, ah so I was correct. Another thought pops into my head. If only he wasn't Humanity's Strongest. Then maybe, just maybe, we could have worked out.

"Mr. Jaeger, please try to act a little civil. We didn't just capture you to get rid of a serial killer. You have useful information that could really help." Erwin begins to tap his fingers on his thigh, at first I mistake it for him being impatient but the more I watch the more I notice. He's counting the seconds. Why? It dawns on me, how long will it take for the vampire to start decaying? When silver is in contact with our skin for so long we start to erode away. Usually it takes up to three hours, if Erwin has began to count the seconds then it won't be long for my skin to do the same. Well if I was a normal vampire then it wouldn't be long, but I'm not normal. The silver touching my skin is like an annoying pinch, not much of a burden.

A laugh leaves my dry lips, making more of a raspy sound then my own voice. "You humans are truly ignorant, do you know that? Why in the world would I tell you about my kind? I'm not desperate, I don't need anything from you. Kill me, kill my family, do as you please. You'll be the ones with blood on your hands." Erwin's eyes narrow as the seconds go by and my reaction to the silver hasn't changed. He sits back and taps Levi's arm, notifying him to pay attention. Hanji creeps closer to the bars, careful to stay away but curious enough to venture out farther. Her scent, like lemons on daisies, sways in the light breeze of the air conditioning over to me. If I wasn't starving it would smell more like lemons on garbage.

"Oh really? There's nothing you need from me?" Erwin mocks me like a father teases his child before handing them a sweet. He stands and inches closer to me, a grin on his face reminds me of his quick thinking and haunting methods. Armin is dating this freak show? I thought I had it bad with Levi's mood swings.

"I'll make a deal with you. Give me answers and I'll give you Levi. Drink him dry or let him starve, I don't care. He's finished his job." Levi's eyes widen, making him take a step back. How does it feel to be betrayed by your own? But the feeling of revenge or pleasure from seeing him so hurt doesn't help me. I'm about to deny Erwin's deal when a soldier walks past the gate to Erwin. His blond head keeps turned away from me but I remember the scent. Is that Reiner? Shit!

"You betrayed us?" I whisper the words out, only Reiner notices my voice. He stiffens at my words obviously trying to prevent me from noticing him. I stand up and walk towards the bars, as soon as the chains tighten on my wrists to keep me away I pull them off. Making everyone gasps, a vampire just broke silver like a human breaks a stick.

"You betrayed your own People? " I yell out, tears falling down at once. He immediately starts to back away to run for safety but I throw my hands up. Freezing his body in place. His eyes dart around, trying to find a way out of this. But he won't be leaving here alive.

"I don't know what you're talking about, let me go!" Reiner denies my accusation while Hanji starts to howl in excitement as she scribbles something down in the notebook she carries.

"It all makes sense now, you were the one that did all the massacres. I was your scapegoat, you knew Levi was already watching me. So then who helped you? No one but a Frail could take down that many-" He gulps at my words, a silent plead in his golden eyes.

"You were never a Secure you just convinced everyone around you to believe that." After speaking I look at Erwin, who looks like he's been given the best crack in the world. Hanji smiles too wide to be normal, her fingers write at an unbelievable speed. Ah so they didn't know.

"Reiner let me return the favor, you ruined my life so now I'm going to ruin yours." At first Reiner doesn't understand until I release him from my hold. I walk over to the silver bars and rip them from their hold. Who knew being a Deity could be so helpful.

Reiner turns to run but I grab that back of his neck, without waiting I slide my fangs out and sink them into his flesh. Sour blood, the blood of the dead, pours into my mouth. I pull away from Reiner, spitting the nasty fluid onto the tiles. I may be starving but I'm not the desperate for a drink. Ymir once told me to never bite a vampire unless you wanted them dead. Now I knew why. Reiner's once tan skin begins to turn dull and grey until it represents stone. The blood on the floor shrivels up making me glad that I decided to spit it up. I look back at Reiner and internally cringe. From his neck, the tough stone replaces his flesh. Reiner screams out for help but is quickly cut off as the stone engulfs him hole. As soon as Reiner's head is completely stone, I flick at the hard rock. His head falls from his shoulders and shatters into rumble after hitting the floor.

"Long live the king" My voice pierces the silence of the humans around me. A new king rules the Maria Clan and that King is me.

The smell of blood was intoxicating, every part of me was drawn to the sweet scent. The blood on the floor, the blood inside of the humans around me, but none of the other pools smelled as sweet as Levi's. Whom was still frozen in place, not from my powers but from shock.

Turning towards the Commander, I sniff the air looking for any other vampires around us. The only vampires were Reiner and Bertholdt, but the tall dark haired man is nowhere to be seen. Wait now that I think of it, there is another scent lingering here. Soon after catching the scent I pin point it to a man, no older than me probably younger, with the stupidest face ever. He seriously looks like a horse with how long his face is. Oh man you got to be kidding me. Marco chose this dumbass to be his inamorato? The boy barely has a grip on his shotgun. I could easily pluck it from his trembling fingers.

"Erwin I'll take you up on that deal." For a minute no one moves I on the other hand sit down in the silver chair. Hopefully they'll recover soon so I can take Levi and go.

"I suppose you were right, Eren. I'll make sure to ask next time if you're a mass murderer." Erwin pulls up another chair and takes a seat. Levi seems stuck on where he should go.

'Erwin, who just betrayed his ass, or Eren, who might try to murder his ass. The choices were very hard.' Levi's voice pops into my head, why does that keep happening? I'm not reading his mind, or at least I don't think I am. Levi makes his choice though and stands beside his boss. Disappointment fills my insides but I try to act like I didn't notice.

"Want to tell us what that was about?" Erwin motions towards Reiner's crumbled body. I sit back in my chair and cross my legs preparing to talk a lot.

"I should first tell you about myself. I was a hybrid for the first nine years of my life. My mother, Carla Jaeger was human and my father, Grisha Jaeger was a vampire. Before turning completely, I never needed to drink blood I had no vampiric powers. However once my mother was murdered, Grisha injected me with his blood. It took almost six years for me to finally become a full blooded vampire. I did need to drink blood throughout that time period. But I did not have any powers, it wasn't until I was around the age of eighteen that I started to develop them." I stop when Levi takes a step forward, his eyes have soften since earlier.

"Eren, who killed your mother?" I look away from Levi's eyes, unable to answer that question while looking into those once loving eyes. Pain shoots through me, I remember each time those eyes looked at me and each expression they carried. Happy, angry, sad, in love. I shake myself back into reality and answer Levi's question. "She was murdered in her own home that night. I never found out what his name was but he killed her in front of me. When Grisha turned me, I made sure to show him the same mercy. He was slaughtered in front of his family." When warm hands touch my shoulders, I look up in surprise. Grey eyes meet mine sending shivers down my spine.

"Where is Grisha?" Erwin's cold voice breaks our eye connection, making us turn towards him. With a huff of annoyance I answer the giant man. "Dead. He came to me not to long ago after abandoning me for years. He wanted me to become human with him, saying that we could be a family again. The bastard should I have know better. I'll admit I was wrong to kill him but he knew what my triggers were and he set them all off." Levi doesn't step back, but grunts at me. He disapproves of my actions. Go figures.

"How many humans have you killed then, Eren?" Erwin stares down at me, begging me to lie. "Two" is all I say. Hanji begins to jump up and down from excitement. That woman is a little crazy.

"Then it was Reiner who caused all the massacres?" A blond eyebrow is raised from the Commander. I nod my head, but my eyes never leave Levi's.

"You don't make sense, why didn't you ever read my mind? Why were you so gentle with me? You had so many opportunities to bite me yet you did nothing." Levi whispers, another conflicting expression crosses his face. I sit up and kiss his lips, amaze that they're still soft and warm.

"Because I love you, Levi. I want you to be safe and more importantly happy." A growl leaves his throat as he retreats back to behind Erwin.

"There's a Clan in this town. The Alpha died after giving the Clan to me but Reiner took over before I could find where they were. I didn't want the responsibility of caring and ruling a clan so I let Reiner have them. He abused his power and started to kill humans. Had I known earlier that it was him doing the massacres, I would have ended him a long time ago. I'm taking over now, so I'll be out of your hairs. I promise to not kill any more humans but if you should hunt us down and try to kill anyone. I will drink everyone in this city dry." I stand up and begin to walk out, but I stop beside Marco's inamorato. He stiffens and aims his shiny gun at my head. If he pulls the trigger the silver bullets will never enter my body.

"Marco will be forced to leave you behind if you stay here." I whisper to the boy who nods his head in understanding.

When I reach the door to the outside I look back at Levi, his eyes gleam with new tears. My heart feels like someone stabbed it.

"I'll be back for you later, Levi." I turn back and leave the building. But the smile on Levi's face remains on my mind as I travel to the my clan's house. It's time to set up some new rules and begin my reign over Rose. The Survey Corps will know who's King after I'm done with them.

Sorry for how long the update took, I just couldn't write this chapter right. Tell me what you guys think will happen next.


	10. Chapter 10

My keys clink as they hit each other. I fumble with the silver key, trying to get it in the lock to my house. Hanji sighs quietly or so she believes before taking the keys out of my gloved hands. She slides the metal through the slim lock and swings the door open. "You should stop worrying, they're just keys."

"Yeah I get it," how many times do I have to tell people that? Everyone tells me to stop worrying, but no one realizes what its like to lose- no I didn't lose Eren. I kicked Eren out of my life with a "To China" sticker on his forehead.

Hanji pats my back when I walk past her into the house, I snarl out of instinct. Fucking everyone keeps touching me like I'm a wounded animal. She ignores me and closes the door, to get into my heated home.

I pass by the calender on my way to the kitchen, another punch in the face by reality. It's December, three months have gone by and still no sign of Eren or his "clan". Erwin's pretty pleased with that fact and I should be too but- how can I be happy when my only source of happiness abandoned me?

Tears round up in the corner of my eyes, I haven't ever had this issue before until that blood sucking brat left. I hastily wipe them away before Hanji notices. I don't want to talk about this with her.

"Oh Levi, I forgot to mention this to you but we found a trace on Jean's whereabouts." Hanji takes a seat in front of the bar. The bar that Eren used to write his reports on... fuck I can't even get that vampire out of my head.

"Don't" I turn to look her in the eyes, glaring all the while. "Ah I figured you wouldn't want to know. Everybody thinks you're heartless, you know? I knew that you'd never get attached to one of thoses murderers." She takes a sip of some coffee from starbucks.

"Hanji get the fuck out already, its a Friday night. I want to get wasted alone." Hanji studies me for a minute before getting up and baring me a farwell. The door creaks as she lets herself out. Once I'm sure that the mad scientist has left, I reach into one of my kitchen drawers and pluck out a little journal. Its a leather bound, nothing special about it well to anyone else who might see it. Inside are pictures upon pictures of the adorable blood drinking idiot named Eren.

Since he was a case, my special operation team had to take pictures of him. Which means all these pictures are of a clueless Eren. I flip through the pages, inspecting the pictures, tracing my finger around his perfect face. I miss him so much. The further in the journal I go, the more Eren changes. His eyes become more avert, if I remember correctly this is after he met Reiner. There's one photo in here that I always try to rip up but am never able to. Eren has his fangs embedded in a poor girl, her back faces the camera, his hands hold her tightly to his body. I bet she can feel his muscles from how close they are. I find myself jealous of this girl each time I look at her. I bet she begged him to stop, doesn't she realize how blessed she is? To have Eren drinking her blood. To have Eren depending on her for his life source. Fuck- I close the book and throw it back into the drawer. This happens each time, I get pissed off at the same picture.

I need to focus on dinner for right now, Eren isn't here so no need for me to starve myself like he is. As I turn around, a chilling breeze makes me shiver. Odd, I could have sworn the heat was up. I walk over to my thermostat and frown when it says 85. I must be sick if I'm cold in this temperature. After shaking that off, I resume making dinner. Or try to at least until a cough makes me slowly turn. Two women and a male stand in my kitchen near the island. Both girls are brunets but the man has black hair. They're all tall too, assholes. I cross my arms and narrow my eyes. So a bunch of vampires broke into my house, huh? Well I doubt any of them realize that I still have my handgun on me, loaded with silver bullets. Try me.

The tallest woman steps forward, her freckles would make her cute if she lost the glare.

"We need to talk, so listen up Levi. We're from Eren's Clan." My interest in her immediately sparks, I drop my furious expression not needing it anymore.

"Ymir are you sure we should be here? I thought you said we were just getting a quick bite." The other brunet questions Ymir. The boy sighs, "Sasha stop asking questions you know the answer to. Of course we shouldn't be here. Eren already made it obvious that Levi was off limits." They all shudder at what freckle Jesus says. What did Eren do?

"How is he?" I try to stop myself from asking but the sentence leaves my lips before I realize it. They turn their attention back to me, Ymir raises an eyebrow and smirks. "I told ya, Marco. If Eren's been moping around then so has this bastard. Eren's not fine, I won't lie. He misses you like crazy but he's under the belief that you hate him. We actually came here to get that notebook of yours." A growl rumbles from my throat, they can't take the journal its all I have left.

"Um haha what Ymir meant to say was, if we could have proof that you still care for Eren that would be appreciated." Marco stands in front of Ymir, trying to turn my attention away from her. I stop growling, oh Eren. If only it was you here instead. I wouldn't let you ever leave me again.

"I don't have any proof, either take me to him or make him come here. I- I need to see him." I plead feeling the need to see that goof ball again.

"He wouldn't come here even if we dragged him. You'll have to come with us. But we'll have to knock you out, Eren doesn't want any human to know how to get to our house." Ymir walks around the island and places a hand on my shoulder. I want to back away from the contact but- "Do it" my choice is clear. I pull my gun out, making all the vampires stiffen with fear, then place it on the table. Now I'm weaponless. I pick up the journal from my still opened drawer and place the small book in my coat pocket. Once I'm read I look over at the tall brunet and nod my head, I need to see Eren. One minute I'm awake and the next, passed out.

Firm hands shake me awake, none too gently might I add. Snapping my eyes open, I immediately glare at the man in front of me. A brown haired boy with golden eyes sits in front of me. Jean? The cadet was assigned to Marco's case, Jean was suppose to get more information on vampires but he must have fallen in love with the monsters too. Jean left soon after Eren did. He didn't even bother to tell anyone where he was going. His apartment was untouched too.

"I'm awake so stop touching me." I yell out, all this physical connect is starting to annoy me. Jean stands up and stretches. Without having to worry about his touching, I'm able to look around. We're in a fairly clean room, a window peaks behind dark curtains. From the dark outline, it must be night. How long did it take to get here?

"Um Marco told me to take you in here. I also was told to tell you the rules. Okay so no humans or vampires are allowed to leave without permission. Since you're new, you can't go outside the house yet. I know it seems unfair but with the Survey Corps following after us-" I stand up, "so you started calling them that too? The Wings of Freedom sounds better." Jean shrugs, "I think Eren dislikes the fact that they call themselves The Wings of Freedom when they take that freedom away from vampires. Anyways so lets see, ah no killing anyone. That's extremely frowned upon. I think that's it for you at least. Just don't cheat on your inamorato. But that's obvious. Any questions?" Jean walks out of the room once I shake my head no. My heart begins to beat faster, Eren lives here. I'll get to see him again. Tears drip from my eyes, I can't find the strength to stop it.

Only a few tears fall but I immediately wipe them away. There aren't a lot of items in this room just a bed, a small maroon love seat, and a desk. On the desk is a lamp along with five or six journals stacked beside it. With too much curiosity, I walk over to the desk and read the open book. A half filled out page has been scribbled on with what looks to be some of the most beautiful handwriting ever. I start to read it but a weird feeling makes me stop. Footsteps echo off the walls from behind me, making my head snap towards the sound.

Tears threaten to fall again at the sight of him. His brown hair is in clumps, he hasn't been combing it lately has he? I trace his body with my eyes, examining every part of him. His clothes hang loosely around his slim figure. He isn't taking care of his body, I begin to rush towards him but he throws an arm up. The action makes me stop but not from any of "powers", I saw his eyes for the first time since that day. Instead of the beautiful ocean green eyes I love, blood red fills his iris. He's starving.

"Eren?" I let out a shaky breath, loving the fact that he's here so close to me. Eren turns away, hugging his body. I take a step forward, knowing that he could attack me but he won't. Eren is too good to do that to me.

"I told them to leave you out of this. I'm sorry they dragged you here, I'll go get Marco to take you home." Take me home? No! I rush at the boy and lock my arms around his waist. He stills and looks down at me. Those haunting red eyes, remind me of what I am, why I'm here.

"I've been looking for you, Eren. I missed you." Eren smiles, that huge and dork smile that I've fallen in love with. I release him of my awkward grip, to stand in front of him. He opens his arms, letting me wrap my arms around him once more.

"I've been avoiding you Levi, to be honest I thought you hated me." He huffs out a laugh at the end, to make it seem like he's joking. I look up at him and frown. "I could never hate you, Eren." His eyes soften at my words, "then why are you looking at me like I'm a monster?" His voice is soft and slow filled with defeat. "Your eyes, they startled me." I reach up and begin to caress his cheek. He leans into my touch, a small smile rests on his face.

"I haven't feed," he leaves the rest unsaid. He hasn't feed since he threw up all that blood. Its been months, he should be dead by now. I want to ask him how he's still alive but decide to ask that later. When he's not hungry.

"Then drink from me, or someone else." I add the last part hastily, maybe Eren thinks my blood smells bad? Eren chuckles but the laugh never reaches his eyes. A dangerously hungry aura illuminates off of the red orbs.

"If I could drink from anyone else I would have. I should have seen this coming though, once I became attached to a human, its impossible for me to drink from anyone else now. Their blood either tastes like sour milk or piss. I puke for almost three- no four hours afterwards." My hand moves down to his neck, to pull his head closer to my neck. He tries to move away but my grip tightens. His head comes to rest on my shoulder.

"Then drink from me, I want you to have my blood in your veins." Whimpering erupts from his throat, he wants too so badly so what's holding him back? I gave him my permission. Right when I'm about to question him, his hands snake around my waist, and shove my body to his.

"I don't want to hurt you, Levi. If I start to drink from you I might not stop." His lips move to my neck, his breathing tickles my skin. I shiver from the sensation. "Shut up and just bite me. I've been dreaming about this for four months now." Eren laughs, before his tongue slides against my skin. The wet muscle moves up and down on the vein, I try to muffle the moan that creeps out from my lips.

Right when I think Eren is going to bite me, he steps away. His hand takes mine and leads me to the bed. After sitting down, Eren crawls down next to me. His freezing cold hands sneak under my shirt and trace my stomach. "Eren" I moan out, please bite me.

His fingers stop moving, then pull my shirt up and over my head. Successfully taking my shirt off, I'm left topless in the chilly room. My nipples begin to harden at the temperature, fuck Eren please don't notice. But Eren does notice, he even grins when he sees it.

"I don't want you getting blood on your shirt, plus I wanted to feel you again. Its been too long." And with that Eren pushes me down to pin me against the bed. He leans down and begins to kiss my jaw then my neck leaving a thin trail of silva. His lips ensnare one of my nipples before I realize how far down he's gone. His tongue swipes out at the hard piece of flesh, erecting a moan from me. S-shit stop it. After a minute of his teasing, I start to pant.

"Do you still want me to bite you?" His voice, oh shit, it sends more blood to my boner. I nod my head, oh god please bite me. I need to feel you. His lips open to reveal two sharply-pointed fangs, he then runs his tongue over his lips. My body reacts before I can think, pulling his lips down onto mine, his fangs poke my lip but do nothing more. He tastes so good, I miss the after taste of his lips on mine.

He pulls away too soon and moves to my neck. His lips touch my neck briefly as if to say sorry. Then he digs his fangs into my skin. The two teeth hurt like a son of a bitch but I almost immediately feel the pleasure ring throughout my body. A vampire's bite does this to us humans and man does it feel good. A moan leaves my lips as Eren sucks down my blood. His hands intertwine with mine. Dizziness creeps up on me too soon, telling me that Eren's had enough. I try to tell him but my voice only creates another moan.

My vision becomes blurred but I don't try to stop him like I should. Eren retracts his fangs and pulls away with hard breaths. I start to laugh, I'm in one of those slap happy moods aren't I? "Vampires don't need to breath, you're so silly Eren." I'm interrupted by a yawn, man am I tired. It's been a pretty emotional day for me. With seeing Eren again and feeling so... needed, who knew I would actually want to be bitten one day, I want to curl up with my lover and sleep till the end of the world.

But a laugh from Eren brings me back to reality. His laugh has always sounded so beautiful. "I've missed your scent, I took one of your shirts but from the lack of you wearing it, it started to smell like me. Sorry if I look weird." He mumbles the last part, looking away from me. No I need to see him, every part.

"Eren look at me," I command to the brat, "Eren if you don't look at me then I'll-" My rest of my words cease to exist as Eren's mouth comes crashing down on mine. His lips feel warmer than before, ah these lips have always been soft. So soft and nice.

I wrap my arms around his body. His fingers are already embedded in my locks. He's starting to warm up again, I used to think it was funny how Eren was always so cold when most vampires feel like the sun. But all that humor left when I realized that Eren hardly ate. He'd rather starve himself than hurt others or that was what I use to believe. We did research on Eren for weeks after he left, Mikasa would come in to tell us the many ways he would find a drink. Eren is a monster, he's cold blooded and swallow but-

I wouldn't change him no matter what.

Eren's lips rest against mine, finishing our kiss. "Do you really think I'm swallow?" He murmurs against me. Fuck sometimes I forget he can read minds. "Yes, you do enjoy killing people don't you?" The vampire says nothing for a few minutes. I open my eyes to see his reaction, but I find myself smiling when the red eyes are gone. Ocean green eyes look down at me, they sparkle with happiness.

"I don't enjoy killing people, I like drinking their blood. But killing them? Its too hard to kill anyone these days. Everyone notices when they disappear. I've only killed two people and both of them deserved it. My father killed everyone he drank from. My mother was the only woman to not die from his bite." My hands move up his body till they rest on his face.

"Who was the other one?" Eren sinks down to lay completely on top of me. I press my face into his neck, he's always smelled so good.

"I'd rather not tell you since its a bit of a sad story. Lets just lay here and go to sleep." The childish part of Eren comes out when he's sleepy. Its so adorable to see.

"Eren, do you think you could forgive me? I'm sorry that I didn't tell you until that day. I was just being selfish. I wanted to remain like a normal couple." His breathing stops but mine continues. "I have forgiven you Levi, but I don't know whether to kick you out or make you mine. You're Humanity's Strongest, Erwin is going to hunt me down to find you. They're under the belief that you didn't love me, so this looks more like a kidnapping than a reunion." I nod my head, he's right. He's so right, dammit I didn't even leave a note or anything. I push the young boy off of me and dig into my pockets for my phone. After a few minutes of searching each pocket I come to the conclusion that I lost it. Eren takes my hands in his, a guilty look surfaces on his face.

"I ordered them to break your phone, we sent a message to Erwin telling him you were going on a surprise vacation. He didn't reply back before we broke it. Its something I've made all the humans do." Leaning forward, I kiss the look off his face. "Don't look so sad, I understand. I was just about to do the same thing."

A smile lights up his face, "so can we go to sleep now?" Without another word, I pull him into my embrace. We fall asleep in each other's arms. I doubt anyone could pull us part now, even in our sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The Scents of those you miss

Chapter 11

I'm sorry guys, I haven't been able to write since September. Last chapter was in Levi's view in case some of you got confused. We're back to Eren.

His room was dark, no shadows cloaked in the corners. Well besides me. The icy cold weather, months had passed since I left Levi for the Clan, fogged on the windows blocking out all the street lights. Ever since I left my inamorato, my sense of feelings have dissipated like before. I can not feel the warmth nor cold. Which is a good thing, since its December now. I can't stalk my prey if I'm too busy shivering.

Levi was sprawled on his bed, receiving the dream of our reunion for the billionth time. When I left that day, three months ago, I had no intention of really coming back for him. I believed that Levi no longer cared for me like before. But I broke down one night. One of the inamoratos' smelled too much like vanilla, like Levi's vanilla. I couldn't stop myself from remembering that raven asshole afterwards. The blood loss, the smell, missing his presence, it was all too much. So like anyone else, I sought him out. He was already asleep when I arrived, a bottle of whisky sat on the nightstand beside him. I went into his dream, expecting Levi to be dreaming about Erwin or killing vampires but instead found myself. Levi was cooing in my ear and tugging at my sleeve. Begging me to stay. The Levi version of me that is.

I really couldn't stay away after that. So since that night, I've snuck into his house and entered his dreams. Sometimes if the scent of him is too much, I kill him in the dream. He doesn't die in real life just wakes up. I want him to feel all the pain I felt. Still feel.

Levi's alarm starts to beep, its already six in the morning? I didn't realize that the dream went by so quickly. I shake my head and smirk. Levi must have a meeting today or accidently turned on his alarm. I doubt he would voluntary wake up at six on a Saturday. I step out of the shadows and touch his forehead. He has no memory of there being a meeting today. So the dumbass did turn on his alarm by accident.

I lift my hand off his skin and press the end button on his alarm clock. Silencing the damn buzzard. I start to leave, finding that I've already done enough, when I hear his heart beats increase with speed. Why would that happe-

I stiffen with fear, he woke up. Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest, the man who has a gun with silver bullets under his pillow, just woke up. Shit.

"Eren?" His voice shakes with shock and a little bit of doubt. ' _Could that really be him?_ ' Again with the accidental mind reading.

Okay I have two options, leave and let him know that I was here or stay and let him know that I'm here. Looks like option one it is.

I push my feet hard against the floor, building up my speed before picking up my right foot. Within a matter of milliseconds, I'm out of Levi's house and four miles away. Well there goes the whole, **no one must be seen** rule I made. Marco is gonna flip his shit when he hears this. So will Ymir if Christa isn't distracting her.

BEFORE

Ymir and Sasha managed to gather everyone, vampire and human, into the living room. The light grey walls seemed to comfort all the people in my Clan, I left grey where there used to be white. We all needed change after what happened with Annie then Reiner.

"All of you may be wondering why I stand here as your leader instead of Berthold. I guess that's because, when we find Bertholdt I'm going to kill him. Not only did he help Reiner with the massacres, he abandoned his own people. Where is he when we need him? Well off in a void for all I care. I'm standing up here, to protect all of you. It doesn't matter what you are, vampire or human. Those who live under my roof, will not die. We will fight together against the Survey Corps. We are The Maria Clan. Annie brought you together. I intend to keep it that way. That being said," I look around the room seeing all my people smiling with courage. My pedestal allowed me to see everyone. "I am adding some rules. First, your human inamoratos or inamoratas will have to destroy their phones. We can't afford a traitor to contact the Survey Bastards and tell them where we are. For the newest members, they will be watched for a fortnight. If they prove to be loyal then they are free to stay those who aren't will be either killed or imprisoned. Second, no one kills their prey. You don't need to kill to survive. Drink until they fall asleep. If I find out anyone killed a human, you'll be whipped with silver. After you've feed hide the body and make sure no one sees you. No one must be seen. Third, no vampire or human leaves this house without telling the council. Unless you have a job inside Rose then you are not excused from leaving. Until we all trust each other, there's no other option. Again if anyone disobeys these rules, you'll be whipped with silver. Thank you for listening, continue with all your duties." My people stare at me, horror on their faces. One by one they all leave. Taking their fear with them.

Marco crosses the room to stand beside me, I step off the pedestal to make eye-contact with him. "Isn't that a bit harsh?" His softer side comes out, I try not to make him feel worse.

"I'm doing this to help everyone, I can't let anyone die. That bastard, Reiner made the Survey corps pissed and once they realize that there's another Clan here, then we'll be safe. But until then, we need to keep off the charts. We must be innocent until those Sina bitches are discovered. Speaking of which, have they asked to meet with me yet?"

Marco shakes his head, I was afraid that would be his answer. "They want Annie, they've made a promise, without Annie's dead body they will remain anonymous. Pardon my saying but The Sina Clan is starting to piss me off."

I laugh at Marco's cussing, which he hardly does. "Calm it down there Marco, we need you to be focused not pissed." I wink at him and smile. He reflects my face and then

sighs. "Jean will want to kill me for saying this but, Eren you really are a hero. If you hadn't stopped Reiner we'd all be dead."

I grab Marco's shoulders and pull him into a hug. "No problem Marco, I don't think I could've lived with myself if you all were dead because of me. Reiner was the bomb but I was the detonator. Go spend time with that horse of yours. He's neighing from across the room." Marco laughs then joins his partner, reminding me of my partner. The one that wants me dead. What a beautiful world.

NOW

Oh god did I fuck up or what? I broke one of my own rules! Marco and the rest of the council are going to kick my ass. Of course the punishment is ineffective to me. Well everyone but Jean thinks that I have the weakness to silver. If only he hadn't seen me rip silver bars apart. Damn it. I screwed up big time, Levi is definitely going to be on our asses now. Maybe I can meet up with the Sina Clan later today. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan if they cooperate. Which they won't since they're assholes.

I reach the front gate before the sun peaks up. However from the walk to the front door and the gate is a slow one. I really don't want to go inside today. If I slip away maybe I can act like this never happened. But I have to, no one can change that for me.

The basement is where we hold the meetings such like the very one I'm being held in as of right now. Marco, Sasha, Ymir, Christa and Connie all sit as the council. If this weren't my trial then I'd be in those awesome computer chairs that roll everywhere, too. I slump my head against my hand, releasing a deep breath. Of course I would be the one to fuck up. That's me, Eren fucking Jaeger. The man who does nothing but screw up.

"Eren, as you said yourself, you have committed a crime against Clan Maria. By disobeying our laws, the very ones you created, you'll be sentenced to twenty silver lashing. You will also not be allowed to leave this house for a month. We will have our Frequents gather some blood for you. You are free to go now." Ymir announces loud and clear. I rise up from the regular chair and turn my back towards them. Then pull my shirt off.

"Whip me now, I don't feel like waiting." Ymir grunts as she pulls the long metal chain behind her, standing from her chair. The chains make a horrid noise as they come closer to me. I stand still, this won't hurt unless I can ma-

Ah so this is what the price is, either fake the pain or make it real. I deserve the punishment so I take it full force. I shape-shift my rank to Frequent, this way I will definitely feel the pain.

Ymir doesn't give me a warning nor do I want one. When my back suddenly erupts with burning pain, I know that this is the first lash. Nineteen more to go.

Again and again and again. The chains slice my back open, dark crimson blood falls onto the floor. Pooling around my feet, my fingers which were on my knees rip the jean material, leaving long scratch marks on my legs as well.

Biting my lip, sequencing my fist up until my knuckles pop, nothing stops the fire from restarting with every hit. I don't even notice when Ymir stops, it seems like hours have gone by. When it's probably been only a few minutes. I start to walk away but fall.

"Eren!" Marco calls my name out and makes to catch me but I touch his hands to stop him.

"I did this to myself, ah just- shit- let me get my bearings." With one step at a time, I attempt to make my way up the dusty stairs. Once I can move again, I'm going to clean these stairs. They're absolutely disgusting, I'm leaving footprints with each step. Horrible.

I get up the first four steps before fallings so yea me. Marco catches me and carries my body up the rest of the way. I demand for him to put me down but no such thing happens. A small part of me sighs with content at this. Not having to be in pain for those, what two seconds? Amazing, at the least.

Marco sets me down when we reach the doorway, my Clan stands around all of them are curious as to why I was sent for a trial. Now they should know, I know they can smell my blood, probably could from the start. I wave for them to come close, that it's fine if they see me like this.

"I broke one of my own rules today, so I received the proper punishment. Ymir can explain the rest if you wish, I need to lay down." My voice sounds broken, unfit to be the Alpha of this Clan. Shit I probably am, but no one makes a move to stop me as I limp my way up the second flight of stairs. Thomas, one of the Frequent, grabs my arm and throws it over his shoulders, supporting me as we go up.

"Why are you helping me?" I groan out, the scratches on my legs burn from all the movement.

"Because Eren, you've helped everyone here." He smiles like I'm his God.

"I could have murdered someone, you don't know what I've done." My throat contracts, telling me that I'm about to cry unless I shut up.

"I know you, Eren. You were going after your inamorato. Everyone here would have done the same thing. Come on now, let's put you to bed so you can rest." I have half a mind to thank Thomas and another to demand him to let me go. So I just remain quiet. If my people choose to help me then that's there problem.

Thomas lays me against my soft bed and mumbles on about how strong we all are thanks to me before leaving. I barely lean my head back before I fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Levi's View

"Eren?" My voice comes out too shaky to be my own. Could that really be him? I reach for the sea green eyed boy but my hand falls on nothing. Just air.

"No! Come back...please." The plead slips from my lips, damn him. How could he just disappear after seeing me. Seeing that I could see him too. Furiously I rip my sheets off the bed and race outside. The cold air nips at my skin but I don't care.

"Eren, don't leave. Eren, stay with me." I call out to the woods behind my house. No one answers and theres no sign of Eren to be seen. He up and left without one word. Asshole.

The heat from Eren's touch on my forehead remains, burning the memory into my brain. His soft finger tips, ocean green eyes, tall lean body. All of it, burned into my head. Now my dreams weren't the only reminder of what I once had.

Sighing, I return to bed. Getting away from the icy cold weather and the burdens of today. I'll have to tell Erwin about this but he can wait until later. As I drift back to sleep, I decide that I'm going to accidentally set my alarm for five tomorrow. Maybe I'll see my lover again. If I surprise him and convince him to stay, I might win back my undead boyfriend. Hanji has made some good points, if Eren wanted to harm me then he would have a long time ago.

I miss that damn fool.

The snow falls at a constant rate, making it impossible for anyone to see five feet in front of them. It was nice and warm inside but outside was a completely different story. My breath starts to fog up the window, I knew I needed to go back to the meeting but, it feels like Eren's just sitting on the other side. Waiting for me to call him inside. An annoying prick stings my heart at the thought of him. I just can't bare to forget him. Especially not after today. Which is why I called Erwin to have this meeting. My body won't leave this spot, the only window that shows all of outside. If I step away then so will my imaginary Eren.

"Levi come sit down, we're safe in here." Erwin's deep husky voice calls from the dining room table. With a sigh, I find myself walking over to my chair and sitting. Erwin looks pleased like the family's all together now. Armin and Mikasa sit across from me and Erwin, whom sits between me and Mike.

"Anything new to report, Mike?" I motion towards the silent blond, Erwin raises an eyebrow probably wondering the same thing. Mike only shakes his head, so Eren is hiding.

"And you?" Mike sniffs the air, smelling for something.

"Well-"

'Already turning me in? I thought you were my inamorato, guess I was wrong.' Eren's soft voice reverberates inside my head. I look around, but he's nowhere in sight.

"Levi? You were telling us something important?" Mikasa speaks up for the first time since she got here. Her usual red scarf no longer hangs around her neck. Once Eren left, she burned it. Armin sold all of Eren's belongs that same day. I hope Eren didn't love these two because they obvious didn't feel the same.

"I was saying that-"

'I don't love Eren anymore and wish to kill him. Is that what you're going to say? Or is it more along the lines of, Eren might be stalking me so please send a patrol out to find him. But make sure I get to kill him. Am I close?' Eren's sweet voice echoes in my head again. This time I don't look around, I push away from the table and rush to the window. Unfortunately there's no sign of him.

"Levi! Is something wrong?" Erwin speaks up with a tone of annoyance. I dig my fingernails into the window seal. Damn it! Is Eren doing this on purpose or is this just my imagination?

"No, no I just... I think I discovered something useful. Armin said that recent supplies of blood bags have been stolen, right?" A silence lingers in the air as they think of where I'm going with this.

"...yes?" Armin answers, more like questions.

"Maybe we should relocate the blood storage to avoid this from happening again. Why stop there? Lets fucking relocate the whole hospital while we're at it." Everyone gives me a glare when I turn around.

"You dragged us out here for this? Levi I'm going to assume that you're too tired to be on this case anymore so I'll just remove you from it. Take a vacation until January." Erwin rubs his face in annoyance, he's been nothing but annoyed lately.

"Oh- alright, I'll be seeing you all in January then." I wave goodbye to them and head for the door. Mike leans over and whispers in Erwin's ear, trying to calm him down. Perfect.

I'm not completely sure as to why I decided at the last moment not to tell Erwin and the rest of the officers put on this case. That doesn't matter to me right now, no I need to find my lover. To win him back over. That's what I'll be doing during this vacation of mine.

Finding Eren was not as easy as I thought it would be. He wasn't at our home, sitting on the couch drinking some tea, telling me good job for finally realizing you love me. No Eren wasn't doing that at all, maybe he thinks that I don't truly love him? Or was I just making everything up, he wasn't watching me earlier at the meeting. I couldn't separate my hope from the truth. Damn if only I hadn't agreed to do this, I knew from the very start that I would fall for this brat.

Six Months Ago-

I shouldn't have expected today to be just like any other day, for crying out loud the 104th cadets graduated yesterday. So I really shouldn't have doubted that some annoying ass cadet would be taking the coffee runs, and would definitely mess all the orders up, including mine.

A raven haired girl, wearing a long red scarf during summer? weird, occupied the desk next to mine. One of her cadet mates stuttered up a storm as he tried to take her order. Love at first coffee order how amazing. Once he managed to write down the order he made his way on over to me. Well fuck me.

"H-hello Corporal Levi, what would you like from Starbucks?" The boy had an undercut like me, his hair however started dirty blond at the top then darkened to a dirt brown at the shaved part. His eyes were brown too, representing the little shit he probably was.

"I don't like coffee, unless they have black tea then move on." I turned back to my desk to continue doing my papers on the resent vampire attacks. His presents stayed, not moving on, lingering in the small cubical. Fuck me harder then.

"What?" I yelled out more harshly than needed. I just want to finish my goddamn paperwork so I can have the weekend off.

"I doubt you remember, but you saved me from those monsters five years ago. I owe you my life. I can tell you want me to leave but please just know that if it wasn't for you then everyone in Rose wouldn't be alive today." And with that the brown haired boy left, leaving me curious as to why he would even consider joining this profession if it would remind him of his past. God knows that I'm an idiot for doing the same.

"Lance Corporal Levi, Commander Erwin wishes to see you." My assistant, Petra, calls from behind me. Luckily I have most of my paperwork finished, the black coffee that cadet from earlier gave me lays in the trash. Petra stares at the drink with amusement. "Anything serious?" I rise from my chair, secretly enjoying this break.

"He says its very important." I pass the red headed girl and nod my head in thanks.

As I pass the raven haired girl's cubical I notice that she's nowhere to be found, how strange.

I enter Erwin's big ass office, the smell of caramel hits me immediately. Mike loves the smell, says it reminds him of Erwin. So Erwin got fifteen caramel candles to match the smell. Vampires always pinpoint a person with a smell like Hanji is lemons. I can't understand why Erwin bought candles that smell like him though.

Sitting at his desk is the tall blond, but to my surprise the girl sits in front of him. Erwin smiles when he sees me, oh shit. I know that look. She just told him something very good.

I take no time in sitting down beside her, she jumps as I plop into the chair. Hmm strange.

"Levi, Mikasa here has told me something very interesting. Could you tell Levi for me?" Erwin bends his head and begins to write something on notebook paper.

"I live with a vampire. His name is Eren Jaeger, he doesn't kill people so I don't want you to kill him. But he's still liable to snap. I'm afraid that he'll kill someone and won't even remember it. You see he has this horrible condition, he can't remember anything that makes him upset." She plays with her scarf as she speaks. Her black eyes stare into the wall behind me, she wants it to look like she's making eye contact with me.

"If you don't want us to kill the blood sucker then why tell us of him?" A spark ignites in her eyes, oh this is gonna be interesting.

"I have lived with him for a very long time, he's like a brother to me. But I can't let my feelings get in the way, if he hurts anyone then it will surely be my fault. I can't live with that blood on my hands." She's not bad at lying, but I can see through her act. So can Erwin, which means-

"Levi, I want you to have your special operation team follow Mr. Jaeger and learn more about him. If we can help him from becoming a monster then we'll do everything we can." His blue eyes burn with hatred at his own words. How is it that this man, whom hates vampires more than anything in this world, be in love with one too? Mike must be very special to Erwin if he still loves him after his transformation. Mike was trying to protect Erwin on a mission a few weeks ago. Mike of course was taken instead of Erwin. When Mike came back, he wasn't the same. He hasn't said one word about what happened since then.

"You can leave Mikasa, I need to speak with Levi privately." She stands up and bows, then leaves the room.

"I have a separate mission for you, I want you to make this vampire fall in love with you. Perhaps he can tell us more about the vampire realm if he's in love with you. Mike hasn't said one word to me."

I lean forward and glare at the blond giant. "I can't accept this mission, its been years since I've been in a relationship Erwin, I don't even know what the hell to do to make someone fall in love with you. Hints why I'm still single. And Erwin, Mike hasn't told you shit because you keep shutting him out. I know you guys fell in love years ago and since he was turned it's been awkward but get your shit together. Mike is afraid if he even shows you his fangs, you'll stab him to death. Put me in a different case, one that I won't fuck up."

I haven't talked back to Erwin in so long, but everything I've said is true. "This Eren shit head might not even be gay for all we know." Erwin sits forward and smiles. "But you are and I've seen how you flirt. No one can resist. I'll work with Mike on our relationship if you can just try to deal with this "Eren shit head". I want weekly reports, on everything. From his eye color to his favorite sex position." Rolling my eyes, I get up and sigh.

"Alright, but if everything fucks up it's your fault." I begin to leave but his voice makes me halt. "Oh and Levi, make sure not to fall in love with him." I nod my head. Of course I'm not going to fall in love with a vampire, thats impossible.

Present-

Where should I go? I can't go to Eren's old apartment, Mikasa and Armin will be there. Mike is pretty much useless to this kind of shit. He won't do anything to upset Erwin and helping me certainly will. Plus Eren has done a great job at hiding his scent. Mike can't find a trail no matter how hard he tries.

So like a dumb human, I grab my gun full of silver and a bag and take off, not looking back. In my bag, towards the bottom, lays the journal full of photos of my lover. I'm gonna find him and once I do, I'm gonna kick his ass for leaving me behind.

Thank you for reading, any questions? Ask away! Next chapter is going to be very interesting...


	13. Tora Tora

Eren's Pov

I knew better than this, never drink old blood. It makes you vomit, which is exactly what just transpired in the last five minutes.

I had a great idea to try and heal my whip lashes with blood bags. Not knowing that there were old blood bags sitting there in the cooler, I reached in and took my pick. Five minutes after finishing the whole damn thing off, I came to be throwing up all the blood I desperately needed and practically hugging the toilet for dear life.

I haven't been drinking much blood to begin with, nothing tastes appealing anymore. I haven't even gotten a drop of Levi's! After leaving, I was so stressed out with protecting my Clan to feed myself. Thus causing me to go red eyed more often that I should. So now with no blood in me and not being able to, this toilet and I will be getting to know each other quite well. I can't risk attacking anyone and since my room has a bathroom connected... well it just works.

My eyes shut allowing me to rest, to block out the pounding in my head and the upset stomach. A knock on the door makes me groan. Who's bothering me now?

"Come in if you dare." I meekly threaten, my voice croaks causing me to sound very sick and very not scary.

The door opens and a gust of lavender fills my nostrils. So Minas' come to take care of me, eh?

"Oh Eren, are you alright?!" She shrieks at the sight of blood on my chin and shirt. Mina is Thomas's inamorata, but she can barely handle giving blood much less looking at it.

"Yup just drank old blood, I'll be fine here soon." I open my eyes and look at the girl. She's barely legal for Thomas, such a small thing. With about as much strength as I still have, which is little to none, I push myself up away from the white toilet. Mina sits down beside me with a wet rag in her hand. She places the cloth on my forehead and smiles when I catch her eye.

"Mina, thank you for doing this, but you should really go. I'm not in complete control of myself." Mina doesn't even hear what I say or just doesn't care to react. Fool, what if I attack her? Thomas won't be here in time.

"I think you're really brave, you took your punishment full-heartedly. Most of the upper class vampires wouldn't have even bothered to shape shift. We all know what you are and most importantly what affects you. Silver can't mark a Deity, I saw that in one of the old dusty books in the library. Sorry I just wanted to thank you, I never get to talk to you. Thomas used to be so afraid of other vampires. It wasn't until you took over that he finally let me talk to everyone. I'll send up someone less human-e. Bye Eren." She stands and leaves before I can utter out a thank you. So much for being an ungodly being.

"Great news, great great news indeed!" Sasha screams from the hallway as she runs to my room. There goes my chance at a nap. In less than three seconds, the brunette rips my door open and dances around my room. Obviously gleaming in excitement.

"Sasha tell me the good news." I almost groan out from underneath the black covers. "Great! Great news!" She corrects me, when I peak at her from my blanket of warmth, a huge smile is branded on her face.

"The great news then, what is it?" And that breaks the dam.

"Connie wants me to change him! We're gonna get married soon! Yahoo!" She screams as she runs down the hallway to tell more of her family the great news. I smile and lay back down. We all deserve to have some happiness, even if we are blood sucking monsters.

The ceremony would be held the following Saturday. As per tradition, Sasha and Connie would be required to marry first then the transformation could happen. It'll take Connie from four days to almost nine weeks to fully change. Some humans take it easier than others. Once Connie finally becomes a vampire, we'll be able to determine his rank. Hopefully since his inamorata is a Secure, he'll have a higher rank too. Our Clan could use some more high ranked vampires.

The couple begged to have the wedding in the woods behind our home. Ymir and I couldn't really find one good reason why not to so before Saturday, we'll have to prepare the woods with decoration. I don't really know how to set up a wedding especially not a vampire one.

Which leads me to now, with my nose in "I do: What to Do and Say At Your Vampire Wedding". A charming novel probably meant more for women than men. Sexist author, shaking off my slight annoyance, I close the book up and lean back in my chair.

This wedding is going to kill me. I have to hire a vampire priest since no one around here knows the vows. Where the fuck do you even go to hire a _vampire priest_? Seriously, that sounds made up. If Sasha and Connie allow it, I'll probably just let them make up their own vows and then complete the ceremony. The actually wedding is a lot like a humans. The only different part is that after the kiss, the vampire is suppose to turn their inamorato or inamorata. I'm not exactly sure on how to do that either, since I was injected with vampire blood it leads me to the conclusion that a human just has to have vampire blood running through their system.

I take a deep breath and look around the library which looks more like a graveyard for books, with dust and cobwebs laying on everything. When humans come in this small room, it was about the size of an average room but compared to other libraries this one was tiny, they tend to sneeze immediately after entering. I should really clean this room. Damn how long has it been since someone dusted in here?!

That's it! I scoot my chair back creating a loud squeaking noise at the motion. I hurriedly leave the room and head for our supply closet. Windex, bleach, and any good cleaning supply can be found in the walk in closet. After finding the little duster and a bottle of table cleaner, I walk straight back into that horrible excuse of a room and begin to clean. Until not even one speck of dust dares to show itself in my presences.

"You're recovering quite nicely, Ymir must not have been too cruel or you just transformed back." The little soldier boy, Jean, stands behind me. Truth be told, I don't really care much for this... inamorato but Marco seems to really love him so I don't say anything. But times like these make it hard for me to not snap.

"I did change back, my punishment is over. I am not required to stay in a lower rank nor will I do so. I'm the alpha of this Clan for a reason, Jean. I intend to stay as strong as I can, less people seem to die when I can protect them." I don't look at him as I speak, if I did I would probably be glaring.

"So is that why you felt the need to break your own rules? I didn't know that Levi was apart of this Clan. You were taking care of him more than your own. But that's none of my business I guess. I'm just a simple human that knows nothing. Only a source of food, not even worth-" My hands land on his shoulders and with all my strength I keep myself from pushing him into the wall. My grip tightens but not to a dangerous amount.

"Listen up you horse shit, I did fuck up alright. No matter how hard I try, Levi is still my lover and I can't change that. But you need to understand that once we, vampires, find our inamorato's nothing is the same anymore. Everyone tastes like shit, everyone looks like shit, everyone but that one goddamn person. So shut the fuck up about how I don't care about my Clan and how I think humans are so worthless. I'm in love with the worst human of all! He hates vampire so much that he would rather risk his life to kill them all than be in love with one of them. When I went to Levi night after night, it wasn't so we could hump like rabbits or sleep in each others arm. I went to see if he was still in love with me. And night after night, all I could see is how much he misses the human version of me. Levi has never loved me, he fears what I am and hates it. The last time I went into his dream, he let me bite him because he wanted me to look human again. Now tell me Jean, is that any way for an inamorato to feel about his lover?" Tears sting my eyes as they gather, begging to be released so that they may venture down my cheeks.

Jean takes a deep breath in, from how close I am to him, I'm not surprised. I'm scaring him just like I do to Levi.

"Eren, I never really talked to Levi but he was my role motel for a long time. I used to think he saved me from the evil vampires, the monsters who took my parents. But when I met Marco... I couldn't look at Levi the same anymore. Levi would kill anything that even looked strange but after he met you-" Jean smiles as he remembers. "Everyone could tell how much he loved you. When you started to stay over at Levi's everyone could tell. Levi would walk into work with donuts and would smile to himself when he thought no one was looking. Ha I bet he smiled every time he saw the picture of you on his desk. I don't know Levi as well as you but, Levi loved you enough to defy Erwin. Levi was suppose to kill you once he got your trust. If anything Eren, it seems to me that you both are just scared to be together. I'm sorry that I misread the situation." Jean pats my shoulder, then leaves me in the newly cleaned library. These humans are going to be the death of me.

I allow myself a few minutes to recover before I start to put away the cleaning supplies. Maybe I should go ahead and do the basement stairs, they were horrible. But I'm interrupted when Marco crashes into the library.

"Marco?" His skin is as white as snow and his breathing is ragged. Which is usually a sign of stress for vampires, since we don't need to breath. However, if he's breathing then he must be scared. Unlike most vampires, Marco doesn't breath when stressed.

"The Sina Clan wishes to speak with you." I smile, good its about time. Those bastards have been avoiding any type of meeting unless we confirm that Annie is alive.

"But they said for you to come immediately and... alone." Marco's breathing speeds up, his scent reeks of fear. He's starting to freak me out, shit.

"I don't understand what's wrong?" I walk over to him, but with each step I take Marco stiffens. This is bad, whatever Marco knows, well its not good. I try to brace myself for whatever he tells me. I know that I can handle whatever he tells me, I've been through much worse. I'm sure of it.

"They took Levi" Marco barely mutters as he turns away from me.

How am I suppose to be prepared for this?


	14. A Torture to Remember

Staring at the face of death wasn't what I thought it'd be like. I wasn't surrounded by a bunch of blood-thirsty vampires or laying down in a pool of my own blood. No I was sitting at probably the fanciest (and oldest) dinner table, enjoying a nice cup of black tea. Across from me was a young man, one I knew from

another time.

His Clan of red eyed vampires stood around us, in the dim lighted dinning hall. I couldn't help but cringe. So many killers stood near me and here I was not doing a damn thing to end them.

"As to my understanding, you and the leader of the Maria Clan are an item, yes?" His voice is quiet and weak, its clear that he isn't the leader of this Clan but yet he's still in charge. The real leader must be away. Or watching me from a distance.

"I'm unaware of whom this Maria Clan leader is but I have never been an item with one of your kind." I take a sip of my tea. I came across this Clan when I was looking for the Maria Clan. They were kind enough to allow me to come in and discuss my plans of finding them. How long they will remain unhostile and kind depends on how long I do the same.

"Oh? Forgive me, my Frails aren't the best at getting information and when they do its usually wrong." What the fuck is a Frail? I want to question the Brunet across from me but he begins to laughs like we're pals. If I had anything silver it would be going in his neck. I like to watch them turn to stone slowly. I take a deep breath and try to smile.

"I didn't mean to offend you but I understand what becoming a lover with one of you is like. I would like to grow old and die. Falling in love with an immortal being is very cruel." I set my tea cup down against the oak tree table top.

"What an interesting belief, I used to feel the same until..." The man trails off no longer looking at me anymore. He's more focused on something that used to be, something that is no more.

"An old lover? Is it even possible for vampires to break up?" I laugh despite the look on his face. He doesn't want to hate his old lover but it's impossible to.

"...Well if it was never really something to begin with then there really isn't anything to take away in the end." He speaks slowly, remembering every word they said to him. The pain in his eyes has made them cold and hard.

His green eyes, once so dull and plain, now burn with rage and betrayal. Its terrifying.

"No that's not true, if you even felt like it could have been something for a just a second then it was something. I'm human, my heart breaks and heals. I don't know if yours can too but trust me. You're so much better off without them." The man leans back and looks at me again.

A small smile settles on his lips, he nods at me. "Thank you, your words are kind and help. Is there anything I can do for you?" With a sigh I lean back.

"If only, I need to find the Maria Clan. I don't suppose you could point me in the right direction could you?" He laughs and shakes his head.

"If you tell me the truth then I can help you. But unless you confirm my suspicions then I will be useless."

My heart slows and I feel all the eyes in the room on me. They know. My fingers shake but I hide them under the table. I won't show them weakness.

"And when I tell you, will I still be treated like a guest? Or will you let them attack me?" I growl, not caring too much if I offend them now. Their leader has already become hostile and so will the rest of the pack.

"I can't promise much but if you want to find the Maria Clan I can promise that." A grin settles on his lips. He knows that I won't deny. Well fuck.

"The leader of the Maria Clan and I were together until he found out about me." I whisper, hating to admit it.

"Ah so we were right, well good. Guess they'll be getting what they wanted." The Brunet turns to one of his Frails.

"Tell Marco that we'll be happy to have a meeting with the Maria Clan." As the Frail starts to leave, the Brunet turns in his seat to give him one last look.

"Oh and don't forget to tell him that we have Levi. So Eren will need to come alone if he wants him back."

There it is. I'm bait for Eren and will be a hostage until these fuckers get what they want. Dammit. I'm so sorry Eren.

Two vampires that were behind me grab me by the arms and lift me up, out of my chair.

"Let go of me you shits!" Their grip on me doesn't cease, well fuck there goes intimidating them.

"You may do as you please but remember, the worse you make Levi look, the angrier Eren will be. Don't make this harder for me." He tries to sound like the alpha but his demand comes out like a plead.

The red eyed vampires drag me out of the lighted dinning hall to a completely dark hallway. I try to kick and punch the two but more vampires grab me. Thank god I took a piss before coming here, or else I'd have peed on myself.

How scary can I be smelling like piss?

Just as I'm getting comfortable in the darkness, a door opens and I'm thrown into a bright room. Fluorescent lights shine down revealing blood stained tiles and rusted chains hanging from the ceiling. This is the room where they eat in. This is where humans come in alive and leave dead. This is my resting place.

I push myself up and off the grimy floor, only to be knocked back down. Women and men, all with the same red eyes, crowd around me. Hunger in their eyes shines brighter than the lights. I look around for an exit or well just anything to help me. Nothing can save me from them. Even if I did pull my gun out I wouldn't be able to shoot them.

My head falls in defeat. I will endure what they push onto me. That's what I've always done and will always do. I'm human, I'm made to be broken and hurt and pushed past my breaking point. Oh Eren, he made me forget these things. I learned what it was like to feel hope and love and happiness. I was healed when by his side but alone and apart has left me cracked.

Are we humans just glass? We can be broken, cracked, and shattered. But we can become something so much more. Vampires must be the fire that shapes us and tempers us. Making us become something different. Something better.

Maybe but I won't know until-

I look up as one of them charges at me. His fist is ready to strike me in the face.

I barely register the fact that he hit me, until my the whole other side of my face is on fucking fire.

I touch my cheek but only for a second before another one attacks me.

Again and again. The pain does not cease nor will it until.

- _Until I endure._

Hours Later

The cold tiled ground feels amazing on my burns. Oh yes, these fuckers decided to not only beat me but burn me until my skin felt raw and started to bleed. "This is for everyone you've ever killed" they would say after each hit, each burn, each whipping.

That Brunet bastard allowed his soldiers to beat me until I was almost dead. Then and only then did he come into that room and tell his soldiers to stop.

The look in their eyes was horrifying, they were still hungry. I've fought vampires before, I've been beaten by them and almost taken to my grave but never before have I been tortured.

If these fuckers think I won't kill them then they're wrong. Just they wait. When Eren gets here, I'm going to tear them apart. Limb by limb. Making them into stone for lawn decorations. I could use some more for Halloween.

A sticky liquid pours from most of my wounds, the same that used to stain my clothes. I don't try to move to bandage them up. What could I use? My clothes are ripped to shreds and at this point, they have most of my blood on it anyways.

I let my eyelids close, it hurts in the way that you know, you should have done this awhile ago. Sleep takes me away, lets me rest in this broken body and for some reason I'm discontent that it does.

Everything burns from my head to my toes. I can't move and I wouldn't want to. My body lays on the cold rough ground. Each breath feels painful. My ribs might be broken. Shit, about ten years ago a vampire had broken two of them but I could still breath, barely. I'm pretty sure more than two of them are broken now.

"-no one knows that, of course we shouldn't-" A voice echoes through the hallway.

"-I didn't say we had to go and ask him. You're powerful enough, just read his mind. Find out if the Maria Clan leader is as power as everyone says he is." Vampire #1 encourages the other.

No they will not get that information from me.

"W-well I guess I can try." Vampire #2 is a pussy apparently.

Oh man I bet my fingers are all burnt up. I can't move them, my toes feel the same. Who the fuck decides to burn toes? What did my toes ever do to you assholes? Well maybe if I move my fingers then- HOLY SHIT ouch oh fuck that hurt.

"Um I can't get past his complaining." Vampire #2 says in dismay. I laugh at the sound, which causes my ribs to fucking burn like my whole goddamn body is on fire.

"Oh well good try, humans never cease to disappoint do they?" Vampire #1 groans.

Their footsteps fade away as they leave. That's weird, why would they leave after one attempt? Something smells fishy and its not my room.

My head begins to ache so I drift back into sleep with the feeling of confusion as to why those two vampires weren't able to just read my mind like Eren could.

When I wake up again, my body feels slightly less on fire. Only because every part of me is numb.

A knock on the door makes me jump, how I can even do something like that right now surprises me in a painful way. Fuck you.

"Levi Ackerman, are you decent?" A female voice calls out from behind the closed doors. I squeeze my eyes close not wanting to interact with those assholes.

"As decent as a fucking broken lamp." I growl with all the energy I have left. She walks into the room, I'm completely sure how far because I refuse to open my eyes.

Her footsteps come closer until they stop at my head. I'm tempted to open my eyes but honestly what good would it do?

Cold hands grab my sides and lift me into the air. I'm thrown over a shoulder, probably hers, and carried out of the brightly lit room. I know I'm in the dark hallway because the light no longer shines into my eyes. At least I'm not blind anymore.

She takes me somewhere through the hallways for awhile. Time seems to continue forever I'm not sure how long she walks. I only know we've come to our stopping place when she sets me down. Her footsteps disappear back from the way we came.

I finally give in and open my eyes after the darkness becomes bright. From one fluorescent lit room to another, I sit on the ground which happen to be clean white tiles. Not stained ones. How lovely.

The room has a shaded window in front of me, a one-way view. Great.

"If someone doesn't bring me a fucking glass of water soon, you can all except me to die on these clean tiles."

Then it hits me, they've placed me somewhere were Eren will be able to see me but won't be able to save me. These assholes will get whatever they want from him and I won't be able to do shit.

I stammer up to my feet and limp over to the glass window.

"You will _never_ break him! You can torture me, kill me, do anything you want to me but you will _never_ fucking break him." Its as if my words rise up to the lights and shut them off.

Darkness fills the silence, leaving me hopelessly broken. Body and mind.


	15. Choices to Make

Levi

Where is he? Is he okay?

A group of Frails lead me down a dark corridor. The smell leaking off of them is enough for my head to start hurting. When I first arrived, only two Frail vampires were standing guard. It took everything in me to not kill them. To kill their flesh from their bones. To taste the blood pouring from their puny veins.

However, here I am following a group of hungry, lowly vampires to have a meeting with their Clan leader. Whoever he is, I hope he has a high pain intolerance. He'll be needing one if he doesn't.

Echoing from one of the closed doors in the dark hallway, Levi's voice rings out.

"If someone doesn't bring me a fucking glass of water soon, you can all except me to die on these clean tiles."

My body reacts faster than my mind, in less than a second all of the vampires around me are laying on the ground. Dead. Their blood covers my hands, but I easily wipe it off one the closest one near me.

After standing back up, the realization that Levi is here really sets in. There was a possibility that the Sina Clan had killed Levi before me coming here. Luckily, thats not the case.

A familiar vanilla scent reveals itself, but so does another scent. One I was hoping to not smell ever again.

I open the door that the vanilla scent leads me to. Inside is a interrogating room with the Brunet that tried to have me killed. Oh this fucker here thinks he's smart. A growl resonances from within me.

"Bertholdt" The Brunet jumps at my voice and turns to face me.

"Eren, you weren't suppose to come in here yet." His voice shakes with fear but he smells excited. What a sick fuck.

"You know, I kept wondering what happened to you. I killed your inamorato, I know you felt it when it happened. So why you never came for revenge, it left me curious. But then it hit me. Reiner wasn't your first inamorato. Oh no, Annie was the one you truly loved but she died. Leaving you to rot, to join her in death. However you decided to move on. Well, after some research, apparently having too many lovers gives you a cancer-type sickness. It starts from your chest and works its way all around. You're dying, Bertholdt. How does it feel?"

He looks away from me which causes me to look in the direction that he's looking in too. Sitting on the ground is my lover. Broken, bleeding, and beaten. Bruises cover him everywhere.

"W-what did you do!" I slam a hand against my mouth to choke down the screams of horror from seeing my Levi like this.

"You took away what I loved so now I'm taking away the only thing you love. I feel fantastic but I can see that you don't care about my well being." Bertholdt throws me a smile, making my hands clench into fists.

But as I'm about to break this motherfucker's face in, a voice rips apart the silence hanging in the room.

"You will never break him! You can torture me, kill me, do anything you want to me but you will never fucking break him." Levi stands only a few feet away from me, on the other side of the window, his voice sounds weak and horse like he's been screaming for too long.

My hands slam into the control panels smashing the whole machine into pieces. The lights flicker off, hiding Levi's view of everything.

"Eren!" Bertholdt's voice cracks, he starts to tremble with fear. All the excitement in him is gone. Good.

"For murdering innocent citizens, attempting to kill the leader of the Maria Clan, and trying to kill my fucking Levi I sentence you to die." Bertholdt tries to run past me but I quickly grab his arm and throw him into the window. He smashes into it and soars into the wall. Levi backs away, unsure of what is happening.

"E-eren" Bertholdt begs, his arm lifts out of the wall trying to stop me.

"Oh no, Bertholdt. You fucked up. I was going to allow you to live but no. You had to take my Levi. Torture my Levi. And try to kill him. If you see Reiner, tell him his blood tasted like shit." I thrust my arm into his chest and with one fluid motion, rip out his still, black heart.

Bertholdt's body begins to turn to stone, only to blow away like dust from the air conditioning.

"Eren?" Levi's weak voice whispers in the darkness.

I turn to my lover who is pressed against the wall, hiding himself from his fear.

'Please be Eren. I'm done with these stupid ass people and their shit.' His voice echoes in my head. I walk slowly over to his shaking form.

"Levi, its me, I'm going to take you away from this place." I lower my hands as Levi reaches for me. Picking him up increases his heartbeat and for once I'm not sure if its from happiness or from fear.

It doesn't take me long to get back home but Levi doesn't seem any less stressed and tense as before. I didn't even bother introducing him to my Clan. He doesn't need anything else happening right now. He's hurt and needs his rest.

"Where are we going?" His voice stammers out as I climb the stairs leading up to my room.

"Are you hungry? I know you're tired, so I'm taking you to my room. No one is going to come in there." That seemed to relax him.

"I don't know if I should eat. My body hurts too much to move." That doesn't make me feel any better but I don't need to feel anything to help Levi. I kick my door open and cross the room to put Levi on my bed. After settling him down, I leave to get him some food. We should have something like chicken noodle soup in the cabinets.

But after checking and rechecking the cabinets, I find no soup. Well shit. What am I going to do about this? I mean I could run into the city and get some but I really don't want to leave Levi. Even for a second.

"Staring at the cabinets is pretty interesting, isn't it?" Marco's happy voice surprises me. I step away from the disappointment and look at Marco.

"What do you even feed someone that was almost beaten to death? We don't have any soup. I don't think his stomach can handle anything else." I throw my hands up and tangle them into my hair, ripping some pieces out as I try to come up with a better solution.

"Well I'm not an expert, oh wait yes I am." Ymir walks into the kitchen, being her usual cocky self. "But you should feed him some of your blood. It'll heal him." Marco frowns at Ymir and shakes his head.

"You can't give vampire hunters vampire blood. Especially ones like Levi. Whenever Jean gets hurt he still won't accept some. They don't like the idea of surrendering to us and our ways." Marco stares at Ymir, trying to see if she understands. She doesn't, that or she just doesn't care.

"Thank you for your advice but Levi really needs me right now." I leave my Secure as I go back to check on Levi.

Once I reach my room I check on all of his wounds. He has four broken ribs, two on each side, his fingers and toes are broken. To make matters worse, Levi has a high fever of 103. Levi will die if he doesn't get better soon.

I can't save him.

I can't save him.

I can't save him...Unless I give him some of my blood.

But if I do, he'll start the process of turning into a vampire.

Vampire blood becomes addictive, almost like drugs. Once you get a taste of it, you'll never want anything more.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I stand above Levi, looking down at his broken body. His usual smell of vanilla and strawberries is gone. How is it that only a few hours have past and my lover is closer to his death bed? He smells like rotten strawberries. If I could just wait till tomorrow, I would have time to think this over. But I don't have time and neither does Levi.

I lean down and brush a kiss on Levi's forehead. "I'll be back soon, I promise." I whisper against his skin.

After gathering my council, we sit in the basement. A meeting has started.

"I don't have time to explain what happened with the Sina Clan but I will after we solve this issue." My hands hold my head, I don't know what to do and I have so little time.

"Eren, what's the problem?" Sasha leans forward in her chair, on the edge of her seat. I softly groan into my skin.

"The Sina Clan had beaten Levi to the point of death. There's a possibility that he can recover on his own but its very unlikely. If I don't give him my blood then, he might die."

"And? Why don't you already?" Connie suggests as if I'm an idiot.

"I would but that will begin Levi's transformation."

Ymir rolls her eyes, "are you that dumb Eren? If you have to give your mate blood to change their taste don't you think that they might already be in the process of changing?"

"I forgot about it, to be honest." Christa scoots her chair to mine and pats my back.

"Well, Levi will just have to deal with it if he truly loves you. Anyways, all inamoratos turn to be with their immortal lovers." Christa's sweet voice fills the tense air and calms me down.

"Thank you, Marco you've been silent. Do you have anything to add before I decide?" But Marco just shakes his head and walks upstairs. I can't tell if he's angry with what everyone has said or if he's just angry at me.

Being in love with a hunter makes you rethink these kind of things. Marco wouldn't be able to just feed Jean his blood without making Jean furious. Now that I think of it, Marco probably hasn't been able to change Jean's taste. No wonder Marco is angry, I would be too.

'Eren?' Levi's voice, sounding much stronger, reverberates in my head. Ah he's awake. "Levi's awake, I should go." I say goodbye to the rest of the council and leave the basement.

Levi, even though he's awake, is not looking better at all. The bruises on his body have more of a purplish tone to them. Its difficult for me to look at my lover without wanting to murder Bertholdt again.

"Levi," I try to start but my voice catches in my throat. Levi rolls his head to the side to look at me. He raises an eyebrow so he won't have to speak.

"Oh Levi" My feet stumble as I walk over to my bed. I fall to my knees to make eye contact with him.

"I can't do this anymore, watching you lay there in pain." His hand lifts up from the bed and lands on my cheek.

"You brat, I haven't even been here for a day and you're already complaining." A tear rolls down my face, he's right in some sense. Its only been a day since he was attacked. I shouldn't... I shouldn't do something that could hurt Levi in the long run.

"I'm going to leave this up to you, but I want to heal you. If you want to wait this out and heal on your own then by all means, continue to lay here. But I can heal you so much faster. If you just drink some of my blood-"

"Why in the world do you think I would do that?" His eyes turn dark and cold. What is it with these hunters?

"Because if you don't then you'll die from blood loss and internal bleeding. Oh and the fever that isn't going to stop any time soon. I'm not going to let you stay here in my house if you keep acting like every goddamn vampire is out to kill you. No one here would even try to bite you. Get your shit together before giving me your answer." I arise and walk to the door, "you may be my inamorato but you will never be my boyfriend again if you don't stop." And with that, I leave. Levi's heart beats faster with shock. His scent of rotten strawberries starts to smell more like trash as his health dies down. Hopefully he'll rethink his decision on the matter of his well being before giving me his answer.

Or else I can expect my inamorato to die well before his time.


	16. Nothing can be so Bitter Sweet

Levi POV

Everything hurts. My hands, my head, my body. Oh God just make the pain go away.

Well I suppose there is a way... but at what cost?

I once thought the world was black and white but now everything is gray. I can't just choose anything without it costing me.

Eren, is he even my Eren? I always knew what he was and after sometime, I learned to accept him. All of him. He accepted me from the moment we met, until he discovered the truth.

Shit I've ruined everything, I can't do this on my own. I don't know what to do. Do I risk the chance of becoming a vampire to live long enough to be with Eren. Or do I let fate take over?

My brain starts to throb and its clear to me, that no matter what happens, I'm going to die either way.

It seems like a lifetime passes by before Eren comes back. But when he does, he sits me up and makes me drink water.

"Have you chosen?" His voice is low, he only talked like this when we were talking about serious things. I lift my hand up to touch his cheek but I barely make it to his shoulder.

"I- I need to talk to someone human. Send in John." My lungs squeeze in a way they shouldn't, causing me to burst into a fit of coughing. Fuck, that hurt.

Eren frowns, then leaves me to find John or whatever his name is.

The brown haired boy comes in soon after, looking a lot happier than the last time I saw him.

"You wanted to see me?" His voice is shaky, didn't he say I was his role model or some shit like that?

"If you were hurt, would you, could you even consider drinking their blood to heal faster?" My left eyes starts to lose focus of John and completely turns black. Oh shit.

"Well could I? No, I saw my mother drink vampire blood and I know what happened to her. But would I? If it meant that I could stay around Marco longer then I would in a heart beat. Vampires aren't like us Levi, once they fall in love, they can't fall out of it like humans. It kills them if they move on. Eren loves you so do the right thing. Fuck the Survey Corps, what did they ever do for you? They used you as a weapon, made you take cases you didn't want to do, and ignored the fact that you are a human being too." John takes a step towards me then backs away.

"I don't know, do whatever you want but don't be a dick. Eren needs as much respect as he can get. Don't make him look weak." With that he leaves, making me question all the training I went through to be Humanity's Strongest.

TEN YEARS AGO

Red covered everything, my hands and her head. She used to look so pretty with all that red hair but now. Now she just looks like a fragment of who she used to be. "Isabella, don't leave me!" I cried as I took her in my arms. She's so small and weightless. Like a bird she jumped not knowing if she was ready to fly. Unlike a bird, when she started to fall, she had no wings to lift her back up.

"Ackerman!" Erwin calls for my attention. I stare straight ahead, "yes, sir?"

"Use the silver whip this time," he steps out of the dark room, "don't stop until I say." He calls from the hall as the door closes. The sound of the metal door sealing hisses. A light flickers on, revealing the vampire I had to torture. The one who took everything from me. The one that took my little girl, my sister, from me.

To my left is a silver table with various weapons on it, I choose the whip like I was told to. Its cold and heavy but I can get used to this feeling. I wrap it around my right arm and pull back before slashing forward towards the vampire. Her screams fill the small dark room. Smoke comes off each of her wounds and blood covers my whip, disgusting.

"Alright Ackerman, good job, that's enough. I think she's learned her lesson, don't you?" Erwin takes the whip from me, when did he get in here? Two men come in and start to untie the girl. How dare they? I'm not done with her!

But when I try to leap forward to stop them, Erwin holds me down.

"Erwin! She took Isabella from me! Let me kill her please!"

Erwin spins me around to look me in the eyes. "That is Isabella, don't you remember? A vampire turned her, that's why you're here."

Present

"Hey Levi, wake up." Eren shakes me lightly, his eyes reflect the ocean. Pulling me in only to toss me back out.

"Eren, I thought you left me for good." I try to smile but its been so long. Too long.

"What are you talking about, I was in here earlier. Well, never mind that, I brought you something to eat." He hands me a bowl of soup, which looks like tomato soup. I go to pick up the spoon but my hand fails me. Eren notices and shakes his head.

"Let me take care of you, I won't spill any of it, I promise."

He broke his promise but I shouldn't have expected anything less. After the all the soup was completely gone, Eren decided that he would sleep with me. It is his bedroom so I didn't even try to argue. But I didn't think I'd be sleeping next to a shirtless Eren anytime soon.

"Oh, yes," my body shakes with pleasure. "Don't... Stop!" Sweat mixes into the sheets, a smell that I'll remember later. His hands course down my body, little sparks ignite all my nerves. His hot breath on my neck, while he whispers sweet nothings against my skin. If only he would touch me there. There were I haven't felt anything since he last touched me.

"L-levi," his moan, Jesus Christ, rings in my ear. I bite my lip, silencing myself.

"No, don't stay quiet. Nobody is here, inside here, its just us. Please let me hear your beautiful voice." His lips press against mine, prying at them until they open. His lips connect with mine, an action that just feels so natural now. I can't believe I went so long without this, without him.

"Eren, tell me something," I huff out, without breath. His eyes flicker open showing me that amazing shade of blue and green. I don't believe I'll ever get over that sight.

"What exactly, Levi?" He bends back down and nips my earlobe. I smile and release my breath.

"Tell me how you survived without this, survived without feeling me and you. I can't believe I did." He comes back up and grins.

"I dreamed about doing this every." He leans back down and licks my nipple.

"Single." His tongue slides down my stomach, leaving a hot trail of wet saliva.

"Night." His breath, so fucking hot, hits my cock making me twitch.

"H-how come you didn't just c-come see me?" I claw into the sheets, my back rising up with each breath he exhales.

"How come you keep asking stupid questions? Just shut up and let me love you." And that is when the bell breaks.

"Um Levi," hands shake me back to reality. My head lifts up, trying to shake off my dream.

"Eren?" The bed feels so warm and comforting. Why is he waking me up?

"I, um, needed to wake you up. This wasn't on purpose but you kinda dragged me into your dream... I saw everything. So... you can go back to sleep I'm just gonna go sleep downstairs or with Marco. Just anywhere but here." He murmurs the last part as he climbs out of bed. I manage to grab his hand, he stops knowing that I need to say something.

"Eren, don't go. I meant it, I don't know how I survived without you." Did I really just say that?

"And I meant what I said, stop asking stupid questions and shut up. I brought you here, laid my ass on the line for you, and loved you unconditionally. You're the one that fucked everything up and you just keep fucking things up. Stop being so scared of us, we drink blood but that doesn't make us monsters. Humans are the real monsters, you all pretend to be something better but in the end. You're just heartless. You know what? If you want me to stay then do something about it, I'm done. You may be sick and almost dead but that has never stopped you." Eren rips his arm out of my grip and storms off.

How do you stop a wildfire? You just don't light a match I guess.

My mind tells me that I need to try and heal. If I let Eren give me blood then I'm just as bad as them. But my heart wants the complete opposite. Oh Eren, what do I do? Lose you and accept death as a human or live and die as a vampire?

My enemy, my sole purpose for surviving, to wipe the Earth of all the vampires. Can I really just let go of my old self?

Laying in Eren's bed has made me think about everything. I'm wasting time just laying here but until I decide... what else is there for me?

When Eren comes back to feed me, its not Eren. One of the vampires comes instead. The Brunette walks in with a tray of soup and a glass of water.

"Hello, I'm Sasha. It's nice to meet you! Eren would not stop talking about you when he first moved in. It makes me sad that you two are fighting but don't worry. Me and Connie fought when I first asked him to join me as my inamorato." She moves over to me and lays to tray down on the night stand. Her eyes shine in the sunlight that pours in.

"I'm not sure fighting is the right word. We did break up, I think." My temple starts to pound, what is with all these emotions?

"Oh trust me, things will get better. He really loves you, I know its hard to see that with how he's been acting lately but you need to remember that being a vampire is all Eren knows. In Eren's mind, being this, its what gives Eren purpose. He was able to kill his mother's murderer by having this strength. You should really consider that, if you do love Eren, then letting him heal you won't mean you turning into a vampire but you becoming close to him." She presses her lips together, like she wants to say more.

"Thank you Sasha, but-"

"No buts! Either say yes to him or get out. Everyone is tired of running into the city to get you soup only for you to treat Eren like a sex doll." Sasha rushes out, her pony tail bobs side to side as she goes.

"Nice chat," I say to myself.

"That's Sasha for you." Eren leans in the door way, making me jump at his surprise visit.

"Is it really a surprise visit? This is my room." He takes a step forward and takes a drink from the cup in his hand. His eyes start to glow.

"What are you drinking?" The question leaves my mouth before I have time to stop it. Dumb question, what else is he drinking?

"Would you believe me if I said Hawaiian Punch? Probably not, but it was worth a shot. I'm drinking blood so that if you do decide to say yes then I won't lose a lot. I get a little, overbearing, when I'm hungry." He sets the cup next to my tray and seats on the edge of the bed.

"When's my deadline?"

"Now." Eren leans back and smirks.

My throat seems to swell, I can't breath. N-now. Do I give him my humanity? Allow him to taint me. Fuck this.

"Eren, I want you to-" the rest of my sentence dies. I try to speak again but nothing comes out. Fuck.

"Levi, you've lost your voice. I was afraid this would happen. You're not getting any better, so just think of your answer."

Think of my answer? This shouldn't be hard.

Yes.

Was that enough? Eren starts to shake, his hand comes up to cover his mouth. What's wrong?

"You," oh Eren's laughing. At me. Well its not my fucking fault I lost my voice!

"Oh God, mr. dramaqueen is getting all sensitive on me. Just shut up for a second and open your mouth." I open my mouth, feeling a little awkward just laying here.

Eren opens his mouth and bites down on his index finger, a drip of blood runs down his finger into his palm. He holds his hand to my mouth and nods at me. I lean up and take his finger into my mouth. The taste of iron hits me at once, oh god its so strong. I suck on his finger, wanting to just get all of it until. Until I'm sucking on his finger wanting more. Why didn't anyone say it tasted so...

Delicious. 


	17. A wedding to last forever

Wedding bells, the smell of over priced flowers, and love fills the air on this sunny Saturday morning. Nothing could be better, well that's what I've been told. Not what I've seen, not close at all. Connie was on a mad dash to find his tie, Sasha was forcing all of her brides maids to confirm if she should eat so she could throw up or not, and Jean was hiding from Marco because he couldn't be bothered in this ungodly time.

Sometimes I ask myself if this is really what I was sent here to do. I could be giving eternal life to dying children or saving women from evil murderers but no. Here I am, trying to make this goddamn wedding the best wedding ever. Because if Sasha isn't satisfied with it then I'll have to hear about it for the rest of my life. Which won't end, ever.

So I'm currently, and unfortunately, running around ordering everyone in my sight to be doing something. Place the flowers by every pew, call the vampire priest to get here now! Things like that should have been done days ago but I had another issue (damn Levi).

After a few hours of running around, I finally get to sit down and rest. I didn't want to be bothered but my room was so far away and Levi was being a little weird. He wouldn't leave my room unless he knew I would be with him the whole time. I knew that he wouldn't be the best after what happened but I thought after a few days he'd be better.

Four Days Earlier

"Eren, I want you to-" Levi's voice suddenly stops, his vocal cords have finally given up and refuse to work. He opens his mouth to speak again but only a croak comes out.

"Levi, you've lost your voice. I was afraid this would happen. You're not getting any better, so just think of your answer." I say gently, he's been an asshole since I've brought him here but I still want him to know that he's safe here. Even if he refuses to believe it.

I close my mind and drift into Levi's. His mind is complicated, like a puzzle. I weave my way into it just like you would in a maze. I finally access his entire mind and listen for his voice.

'Think of my answer? This shouldn't be hard.

Yes.'

I pull out and begin to laugh. His hand moves up to cover his mouth, he's confused. I manage to say you in between laughs.

'Well its not my fucking fault I lost my voice!' He pouts, my laughing stops and I roll my eyes at him.

"Oh God, mr. drama queen is getting all sensitive on me. Just shut up for a second and open your mouth." As Levi opens his mouth I bite my index finger and hold it to his mouth. He leans up to drink the blood. Once his lips close around my finger and I'm sure he's gotten enough I try to pull my finger away. But his grip on my hand tightens, he bites down on my skin to get more blood.

"Levi, you've had enough. If you get any more then you'll start to change." He doesn't even register what I say, only one thing is on his mind. My blood. I try to tell him to stop again but I know he's not listening.

Fine, you wanna play this game? Then we can play. I pull my finger away and push him back with enough force to shake the bed. He falls on his back and looks up at me. His eyes soften at first, realizing what he's done but they turn hard once more as his need for my blood grows.

"Eren," he growls, my blood has already healed his vocal cords. Levi sits up and crawls into my lap. Well apparently my blood has healed everything.

"Levi, stop. I need more blood, get off of me so I can drink some." I gesture over to the cup full of blood. If I can just finish that cup then I'll be fine. Levi didn't take to much but since I haven't really been drinking blood, he's taken everything I had.

"Eren, your eyes are red" Levi mumbles out staring deeply into them. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Okay back to plan one.

"I know Levi, that's why you need to get off of me so I can drink the blood in the cup-" Levi interrupts me by placing his lips against mine. I freeze, how long has it been? How long have I gone without being touched by him? My lips heat up and a uncontrollable urge takes over me. One that I should be able to control, I'm not a horny teenager but here I am.

I shove Levi off my lap and quickly stand up. My hand is on the cup with only one motion I can get myself under control. But Levi stands up and knocks the glass off the nightstand. All that precious blood spills on the white carpet. Two sides of me want to start screaming. The clean and neat side and the hungry side. I turn to look at Levi, my fingers start to shake. How dare he?

"Eren, listen to me." He takes my hand and pulls me to him. I almost just stayed still but goddamn if he's gonna be stupid enough to get blood on my white carpet then I'm going to comply with the dumbass. I can't risk anything else getting ruined.

"Drink from me, you've always wanted to." He taunts me, I eye him carefully not sure if he really wants me to do this.

"Are you really ok with this?" I wrap one hand around his hip and the other around his throat to keep him in place.

Levi nods his head and tilts his neck, giving me the official invitation to take a bite. I pull Levi closer to me, our bodies touching, his heart beating against mine. With one last glance in his grey eyes, I begin to kiss his cheek and trail down to his jaw. What if I can't stop myself? Once I drink his blood, nothing will ever be the same. I won't be able to drink blood packets anymore, I'll throw them up. I won't look at Levi in the same way, he won't be my precious human. The only untouchable lover for my fangs, he will be my only lover for my fangs.

I reach his neck and take a sniff, the scent of strawberries and vanilla fill my senses. Do or don't? Take a risk for selfish reasons? Isn't that all I do? To hell with it, I've been waiting to taste his blood since I laid eyes on him.

My fangs slide out and I press them against Levi's skin, letting him get used to the feeling before the bite. I flick my tongue out and wet the area before penetrating his soft skin with my hard fangs. Blood begins to spill into my mouth, sweet intoxicating liquid. Oh god why haven't I done this sooner? His blood so sweet and so delicious, nothing could even begin to compare. I move my hands to the back of his shirt and begin to tear it off.

Levi's hand comes up to hold my neck, keeping me steady against him. I swallow his blood down, too much. I've taken too much. I pull my mouth off and look down at his neck. Two red holes lay in the crook of his neck, he has no blood on his skin. I release a deep sigh of relief, he's going to be ok.

"Eren I love you," Levi whispers out. His hand still cups my neck. I lift him up and lay him on the bed. His skin is beginning to turn whiter from lack of blood but he'll be fine. He would still be bleeding if he wasn't.

"Levi I love you too, or I will again soon." I whisper back to him, but its pointless. Levi's already asleep.

Back to the present

Sitting on the red love seat was the perfect place to rest. All that was left for the wedding was Sasha and Connie. Both were taking forever on getting ready, which was fine with me. If I can just sit here for five minutes I'll make it through this hell of a wedding. The priest, was a typical vampire priest apparently, would not stop talking about how back in his day this was illegal and just wrong. Two men together? How could that be? I had to put him back in his place not soon after.

"Eren Jaeger; leader of a vampire clan, journalist, and now wedding planner what else will you surprise me with?" Levi, standing in the doorway of the living room, stares at me with a gleam in his light grey eyes.

"So you've decided to be civilized again? Can I expect to see you in church tomorrow as well?" I sit up and look back at him, his shirt hangs loosely on him. Wait that's my shirt. That's my white button up shirt, how did he find that? Even for my clothes being too big on him, he looks excellent.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you. I don't care to see two people get married, its a boring activity. I prefer watching hangings, just the usual sort of thing a man like me would watch." Levi barely finishes his sentence without breaking his stone cold look. A half smile reveals itself, so rare and beautiful.

"Maybe you should smile more, I might take you home then." I stand up and walk over to him. He looks up at me the closer I get, he's so small and frail. I'm surprised that I didn't break him. But underneath all of that skin and muscle, lays a man who is full of strength and determination. The man I fell in love with.

"If I smiled more, you'd be out the front door with Susan the local whore. I know how to get a man to stay put," he pulls my belt making me stumble forward. "But I know more about how to get him to never leave." Levi whispers against my lips as he unbuttons my shirt.

"Levi, I can't right now. The wedding is gonna start soon." I try to push him away but his lips manage to hit that right spot on my neck, paralyzing me with pleasure. A moan leaves my mouth, I don't even bother trying to stay quiet. Everyone is outside waiting.

"Levi-" I begin again when footsteps cause me to step away from Levi.

Connie steps into the room and smiles, he's ready to go. Levi groans and starts buttoning my shirt, muttering on about how Connie just couldn't wait five more minutes.

Once I was ready, we went to the altar and there Connie took his place besides the priest and Thomas (his best man). I stand next to Thomas and Jean. Levi was sitting next to Marco in the second pew. His gaze stayed locked on me, like he was almost to afraid to look anywhere else. I threw a smile at him, trying to tell him it would be ok.

'I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe we should wait another day to do this.' Levi's voice pops into my head. I reach into his mind and enable telepathy.

'Levi, everything will be okay, I won't let anything hurt you.' Levi's eyes almost pop out of his head but he calms himself down.

'I'm not afraid for me but for all of you.' That turns the little amount of blood in me cold.

'Just focus on me, I'll protect everyone here. Even if it kills me.'

'That's what I was afraid of, you dying to protect us. You'll kill us all if you go.' Levi looks behind him, like he's expecting to see someone standing there.

Maybe Levi's right, but before I can move to stop the wedding, Sasha begins to walk down the aisle. Her white dress bounces at every step. If I was straight, I might have considered standing in Connie's spot. Sasha was one of the best people I know. She was kind, funny, and very protective of the ones she loves. In a way, Levi's the same. It just takes him awhile to show his kindness and his funny side. He's been hurt so many times that he can't afford to get hurt again.

Sasha comes to stand next to Connie, her smile was so big it looked like it hurt. The priest raises his hands and starts to go on about eternal marriage for eternal beings and blah blah blah. I block his voice out and stare at Levi. He's looking a lot better, his skin color is back to normal. He's also talking to other people, even if its only when I'm around but that's better than never.

"Do you Connie Springer, take Sasha Blouse to be you wife from now till forever?" The priest asks Connie.

Connie looks Sasha in the eyes and takes a deep breath. "I do." His voice shakes from being so nervous.

"Do you Sasha Blouse, take Connie Springer to be you husband from now till forever?" Sasha looks at Connie and smiles, her eyes begin to twinkle as tears form in her eyes.

"I do."

The priest clears his throat and raises his hands. "You may now kiss the bride."

Connie pulls Sasha to him and they kiss. The crowd cheers and some stand, I clap for the newly weds. One day I might be in their place with Levi. One day.

"Now Sasha, you may give Connie the kiss of eternity." The priest speaks over the applause.

Sasha pulls away from Connie and lifts her wrist up to her mouth. Her fangs extend and she bites herself. Connie takes her wrist and lifts it to his mouth. He begins to drink her blood, at first just taking sips until he's holding onto her arm for dear life. Vampire blood is very addicting, I learned that from Levi. Sasha starts to bleed out, turning paper white. The priest pulls Connie away as gently as he can. Connie takes a step to go back to drinking her blood but the hormones settle it quickly. Apparently after humans drink vampire blood, they get horny.

Sasha's maid of honor, Mina, helps her stand. The priest still has a hold on Connie, he looks so happy for the new couple. His hands leave Connie's shoulders and go to his head. Where he proceeds to snap his neck, a horrible snapping sounds and Connie's body hits the ground. Sasha stares down at her husband in disbelief. Tears stream down her cheeks, once it settles in of what happens she starts to scream and slams herself on the ground to lay with Connie.

I feel something on my cheek and I touch it. A red tear, I'm crying. Before my hand goes down I start to see red and that's it. I stand in front of the priest and rip his throat out with my teeth. His skin starts to turn to stone. The crowd behind me starts to get hysterical, some people are screaming others are crying. Levi comes to stand beside me and hold my hand. His eyes are dark in pain.

"Oh Eren," a voice sings above the chaos making everyone shut up and freeze. I turn around to stare at them, only to discover that its a girl. A very special girl.

Annie and Mikasa stand at the edge of the aisle. Annie who died in my dream, stood in front of me now alive. My vision wasn't red anymore. It was blood red and that bitch was going to pay for everything she's done. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh Eren" Annie's monotone voice peaks out from the chaos surrounding us. Eren tenses in my hand, if he knows who she is then this is far worse than I thought.

The crowd silences, everyone stops moving, disbelief hits them all. Annie Lionheart, the old leader of the Maria Clan, turns out to be alive.

"It's such a shame that you all had to find out like this. I wanted my arrival to be a fun moment not a murderous one. But Eren couldn't follow the plan, he decided to disobey me. Disobey the clan." Annie walks forward as she speaks, looking everyone in the eye. Like she truly loves them. Eren starts to growl.

"Like hell I did! You left them to die! No you wanted them to die, you let Reiner kill all those people. Knowing the Wings of Freedom would blame me. With me out of the picture, who else would protect the Maria Clan?" Eren's voice rises in pain, betrayal is his worst enemy.

"Eren, You're just confused." Mikasa joins Annie, taking Annie's pale hand into her tan one. Oh my, what a family reunion this is. Mikasa and Annie, a murderous bitch and a crazy vampire hunter. What are the odds?

A witty remark starts to leave my mouth but the smell hits me. Something's rotting. I turn around and find the source. Connie. His body lays at an awkward angle, the priest threw him down after snapping his neck. But that's the normal thing. Bodies don't start rotting so quickly. Especially like this. Connie's hair, the little amount he had, has fallen off. His eyes are no longer in his head, they're gone. Like they fell out. His nails are black, his skin is purple and yellow. Connie looks like he's been dead for months instead of minutes.

"Confused my ass Mikasa, I'm giving you fifteen seconds to explain why the hell you're here and why you're with her." Eren pulls his hand away and steps closer towards Annie and Mikasa. Good give them hell, Eren.

My feet move me to stand in front of Connie. The smell is horrid, my head is spinning. What the fuck is happening?

"Annie saved me, she told me what you were going to do to us. I have her to thank for being alive. After she saved me, I realized how much I loved her. I'm her inamorata. You wouldn't understand, you monster." Mikasa spews venom at Eren, I hope he rips her throat out. She deserves to feel his pain.

"What I was going to do to you?" Eren stops moving, his face crunched up in confusion.

"You wanted to kill me and Armin. So I told Levi about you. Annie saved me." Mikasa's black eyes are glazed, she hasn't blinked since she got here.

"I never wanted that, I loved you." His voice shakes in anger.

"And you're an idiot if you think you're Annie's inamorata. She's had three now."

"Do you really believe that Reiner and Bertholdt were my inamoratos? Only a fool would make a vampire their inamorato." Annie tilts her head, staring at Eren like he's an exhibit at a museum.

"What are you talking about?" Eren's jaw clenched up, his voice slices the air.

"You can't truly love your inamorato if you're both vampires. Turning your lover is a huge part of the ceremony. Reiner and Bertholdt didn't understand how to separate love and lust. So now they're dead."

"You're a real cunt, I hope you know that. They loved you, they were willing to die for you."

"They could never have truly loved me. They were afraid of me."

"Sa-sha" a voice whispers behind me. I look down at Connie.

"Holy fuck"

Connie's eyes are forming, but they're different. They're glowing. His nails are normal again, his hair back on his head. What the hell is going on?

"Eren, stop playing." I shout to Eren, who is in the middle of the aisle.

"Can't you see? I'm more than an Alpha, I'm a God." Annie cries.

"I can control anyone, even your lover boy." Annie's cold blue eyes land on me and go through me.

My flesh starts to freeze, like I'm being trapped inside myself. I lose control of my toes at first then my legs. Until I can't move at all. But when I start to think I'm going to die, my legs move forward without my permission. She's inside me. She is me.

"Levi" Eren moves to fast for me to see, he comes to stand next to me. His hand rests on my chest, stopping me from moving.

His eyes soften, all the hatred for Annie is still there but it's hiding. I want to scream to him to save me. I don't know what to do, years of training to resist a vampire and I still don't know what to do.

"Just remember that I love you." Eren whispers, then takes my face. His lips brush against mine, sparking a fire.

Then as soon as he came, Eren leaves me. He returns to his spot in front of Annie. My feet move again, making me walk towards Annie.

"Do you think you're the only Deity around here?" Eren laughs humorlessly. His hands reach toward the sky, summoning dark storm clouds.

Rain falls on us, slow at first then faster with each second.

"Oh Eren, that's it? Rain can't do that much damage." Annie looks at me again but this time she smiles. My hands come to my throat and begin to squeeze. I'm choking myself. Then a body stands behind me, pointing a knife against my back. Right where my heart is.

Eren looks at me, his face grows dark. Lightning strikes the ground a few inches away from Annie.

"Let him go or you'll become dust." He growls.

"Oh Eren, you can't kill me. Only a deity can do that." The knife passes my shirt and penetrates my skin. The sharp sting makes me cry out. Apparently I can move again. So without another moment passing, I launch myself forward away from my attacker.

I spin around, raising my hands up to fight. Mikasa glares at me, not amused that Annie's magic stopped working.

"You betrayed Eren and then me. Let's go, princess." Her cheeks light up and her fists come up to match my stance.

"I fucked Annie on your desk." Her knife falls to the ground, letting me know that Mikasa is going to "beat me to death". She can try.

"I made Eren cum in your bed." I shoot back at her, remembering that amazing day. Phone sex is a blessing.

Her eyes darken before she takes off, pulling back a punch. She swings her fists to slow giving me time to dodge and nail her in the ribs. She hovers over and coughs up some blood.

"I hate you" she takes a shaky breath in before charging at me again.

"I hate what you've done." I push her back and throw an uppercut. She flies back into a pew, slamming her head into the hard wood.

Lightning strikes a few feet away from me, but I ignore it. I'm going to kill this bitch. Mother Nature can have me once I'm done.

Mikasa pushes herself up, swaying from the concussion.

"You were the best, why did you fall for a monster like him?" She wipes blood from her mouth.

"The same could be said for you sweetie. Annie isn't innocent."

"She might not be innocent but she's never killed for fun."

Mikasa charges at me again, but I trip her this time. She face-plants into the mud. I kick her stomach again and again. She wheezes and spits blood up.

Thunder echoes in the background, lightning flashes around. But all I can even comprehend is Mikasa. She's going to die. She's going to bleed out. She's going to feel pain because of what she did to Eren.

My Eren, my Eren, my Eren.

"Levi, that's enough." Eren shakes me out of my head. I look down at Mikasa, she's laying in a pile of blood and mud. Serves her right.

"Annie?" I ask, my voice seems to distant to be my own.

Eren points to the pile of ash and smoke a few feet away.

"A God killing another God, how ironic."

"May I?" Eren motions to Mikasa. I nod my head. He deserves his revenge.

Eren picks Mikasa up by the hair and drags her to Sasha, whom is still crying into Connie.

"Sasha, I can't give you Connie but I can give you someone who was involved in his murder. Do with her as you please." He drops her at Sasha's feet.

The poor girl looks terrified but then it settles in, she can do whatever she wants. Sasha, a girl who has had to be careful all of her life, is finally able to do whatever she wants to her victim.

She rips Mikasa's neck open and drinks the blood that pours out. It looks like a classic scene from a horror movie.

Eren joins me and faces his Clan. Almost all of the crowd hides behind the pews.

"What happened here today, can never happen again. We will never let another stranger come here. We will never let anyone take away one of our own again. Let's go inside to grieve. Tomorrow, we can clean up but not today." Eren takes my hand in his.

"Eren-"

"No, not right now Levi. I just want to forget what happened. We can talk about this tomorrow. But for right now, I need to stop thinking." Eren's eye start to turn red, he's lost blood and needs more. I hold my wrist out for him, he considers drinking from me for a moment then shakes his head.

"Let's go inside, I need more than just blood from you." I need that too, I lead him back inside the house and up the stairs. We barely stay off of each other on the way to his room, once we pass the doorway all resistance disappears. Our clothes are ripped to shreds, bite marks end up on my neck and his wrists. We kiss and bite each other, trying to forget, trying to remember.

This is my love, my one and only. It's been so long since I've laid with him. His mouth, his touch it's all too hot. I can't think straight with him on me.

He pushes me down, his hands pin mine to the bed.

"I love you" He bites into my shoulder, a moan pours from my mouth. My back arches up in pleasure.

"I love you Eren." Blood runs down his chin, dripping onto my chest.

"I need you Levi." He takes both of my hands into his left, so that he can position himself with his right.

My legs wrap around his waist as he pushes himself inside me. God I love his pierced dick.

He stops once he's fully inside me, my body twitches. His eyes glow bright green, looking deeply into mine.

"I'm not going to make love to you today, I need to fuck the sense out of you. So shut up and let me feel something besides pain." My cock twitches and begins to ache.

Eren releases my hands and instead grips the bed sheets. He starts to move, thrusting into me faster than last time. A lot faster than last time.

I can barely recognize his movements, I can't even see him clearly. I get close to orgasming, has it even been two minutes?

His hands rip the bed sheets to pieces around me, ruffles of black move back and forward.

His hand comes down to stroke me, giving me my release. I cum over my chest, but Eren isn't anywhere close to being done. He continues to thrust in me, making me hard as he moves.

Once he finally cums, he gets up and wipes off all the cum on me. Then he falls asleep against me.

He made me cum ten times. Ten fucking times. I look over at the clock on his wall. It's been five minutes. Holy shit. My eyes shut and I give into unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

The worst part of yesterday, wasn't watching Connie die or seeing Mikasa standing beside Annie. No, I had to see Annie take over my Levi. She could have killed him in a blink of an eye and I wouldn't have been able to do shit.

While Mikasa and Levi were fighting, I was stealing all of Annie's powers.

~Yesterday~

"Do you think you're the only Deity around here?" I laugh humorlessly as I raise my hands up. I summon a lightening storm above us, sending a bolt of lightening down towards Annie.

"Eren, surely we can work this out. I didn't realize you were in the same rank as me. Let's negotiate, I doubt you want to lead these people." Annie steps away from me, her hold on Levi disappears.

"You fucked up, fucked up big time. You turned my family against me, sent the Wings of Freedom after me, and now you came to my home and killed one of my own? Oh Annie, I would feel bad for you," I extend my fangs and move to stand in front of her, "if I was a good guy."

She turns to run away but I grab the back of her shirt and throw her backwards.

"Mikasa!" She screams in mid-air, I push her down into the ground creating a hole with her body.

"Do you have any last words?" I look down into the hole, watching her crawl out.

"Don't kill Mikasa, please. I manipulated her this whole time. She does love you. Both of them do. It's not to late to change their feelings. All you have to do is let me live. I can erase all the negative memories they have with you. I'll work for you, do anything you need. You need the Wings of Freedom taken care of? I'll bring you their heads." She mumbles on, I take a look at her. This is really the first time I've seen her.

She has short blonde hair, in my dream it was in a bun but now it's barely past her chin. Her blue eyes look glazed, she can't focus on anything right now. I almost feel bad for her. But I can't be weak, especially not after one of my own has been murdered.

"Annie, stand up." I motion for her to get out of the hole. She drags her body in the mud until she stands up, facing me.

"I need to know you aren't lying." I cross my arms over my chess and glare down at her. She stumbles forward and wraps her arms around my neck.

She pulls my face down into her and kisses my lips. She's too cold, it hurts my lips. I back my head away and rub my lips to warm them up.

"I love you, I've seen every memory Mikasa has of you. You're such a hero..." She continues to ramble on about how she loves me. Funny. If you loved me then why would you try to kill me... Unless that's it. Annie confuses loving someone with hating them. She left her lovers for death because she couldn't figure out why they didn't love her the way she loved them.

"Annie," I bend back down and pull her towards my body. My arms push her against me. She looks up at me, ready for another kiss.

"This is for Connie, bitch." I whisper in her ear. She tries to back away but I sink my fangs into her neck. Blood pours into my mouth. I swallow it, vampire blood is poisonous to other vampires but since she's a Deity like me, I'm risking it. Maybe I can take her powers, manipulation would be very useful.

Her blood begins to slow down until nothing comes out. I back away from the statue of what once was Annie. I send a bolt of lightening down and turn her to dust.

I turn away from the puff of dust and look for Levi. He's in between pews, kicking the shit out of Mikasa.

Annie's last request echoes into my head. I smile and walk over to my lover. Once I reach him, I grab his shoulder.

"Levi, that's enough." His leg stops and comes back down.

"May I?" I nod at him before bending down and taking Mikasa by her hair. I drag her to Sasha, who is laying on Connie's corpse.

"Sasha, I can't give you Connie but I can give you someone who was involved in his murder. Do with her as you please." I toss her down at Sasha. Mikasa looks at me with horror in her eyes.

I turn away as the sound of teeth ripping human flesh sounds behind me. Levi watches me as I approach him.

I need him, so bad. It's been so long since I've felt him against me. His blood, his body, I need him. All of him.

~Present~

Waking up with Levi in my arms, surprises me. It's been awhile since he's started sleeping with me but every morning I wake up shocked. Levi in my arms. Nothing could be better.

"Good morning love" I whisper in his ear, his scent pops out. I inhale his smell on his neck. I lick the flesh and take it between my lips.

"Eren," Levi purrs, his arms pull me against him.

My fangs extend into his skin, sweet blood fills my mouth. I let it pour into my mouth for a few more seconds then I lick his wound to close the holes up. I've taken too much blood. Levi needs to recover.

"My turn" Levi rolls us so that I lay underneath him. He waits for me to bite my wrist then takes my skin into his mouth and greedily licks away the dark red blood.

"Do you think we can try for a baby?" I run my other hand up and down his body. His pale flesh glistens in the sunlight.

"Eren, you can't be serious right now." He pushes my hand away, my wound has healed.

"But I am Levi, think about it. I'd have to fuck you until we get lucky. That could take years. We should start now." I flip us and ram my crouch into his ass. Levi bites his lip, then glares at me.

"Look at your bed, Eren. I don't think it can handle anymore of our activities. You practically murdered the bed sheets." He sits up, his lips brushing against mine.

"I'd love to see what would happen to the shower curtains." His tongue swipes my lips.

Oh he did this to himself. If he can't walk for the rest of the week, that's not my fault. I pick him up by his ass and begin to attack his lips. The bathroom door opens with a little bit of mind control. The shower turns itself on. I step into the tub, pulling Levi closer to me. His arms hand loosely around my neck, his legs wrapped tightly around my waist.

I slide myself into him, trying to go slow at first but he feels too good. The water hits his back and my legs. Nothing could be better than this. Making love to Levi, everything is so perfect.

Until...

"Um Eren, we need to have a meeting." Marco's voice stops me in mid-thrust. God fucking dammit.

I pull out of Levi and set him down. A frown covers his face. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." I take his lips in mine, a smile spreads on his face. Good.

I pop out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist.

"So what the fuck is happening?" I ask Marco, who looks more than uncomfortable.

"Well, this morning we cleaned up the wedding area and came across Connie's body. We weren't sure if we should bury him or burn him. Sasha won't come out of her room. She still has that girl with her." I run my hand through my hair. Well fuck.

"Why would you bury Connie? He's coming back to life." Levi peaks out from behind the shower curtain.

"Connie is 100% dead, Levi. We checked." Marco's hands start to shake. He's so upset, we all are.

"No I saw him yesterday. He looked like a corpse that has been dead for months instead of a day. But I saw him later and he looked different. His eyes were glowing."

Oh fuck. "Marco what are the effects from drinking vampire blood?"

"Well the human starts to turn into a vampire, healing, and um the need to have se-"

"Ok thanks, I knew all of that. Is there a possibility that Levi might be able to see shit because of my blood?" I look at Levi then Marco. Both look confused.

"I don't think he'd be hallucinating because of your blood. He was probably in shock."

"No I mean, is there a possibility that Levi might be able to see the fucking future because of my blood?" Levi starts to cough. He's getting used to all the transitioning, I doubt this was one of the things he expected to happen. Well shit, I didn't think this could happen either.

"Yes, he certainly could develop a power from your blood. Seeing the

future wouldn't be impossible."

"We'll be down in a minute, get the council together." I direct Marco, Levi looks at me with horror. He's not ready but he'll have to be.

After getting dressed, we went to the basement for our meeting. Sasha was siting with us, surprisingly.

"Levi believes that Connie will come back to life. If we bury him, there's a chance he'll come back. It's up to you Sasha, we'll support you no matter what." I look around the room, everyone nods their heads in agreement with me.

"I- I can't lose him!" Sasha grabs Ymir and starts to cry. Ymir looks helpless, she motions for Christa to help her but there's nothing we can do.

"Then it's settled, we'll bury Connie near the house so that he can come back." I leave no room for if's. He is coming back. Levi saw it, I believe him.

Thomas and Jean went out and started digging Connie a grave. When Connie was finally in it, we gathered around him. Everyone threw dirt into the hole after saying a good memory they had with him. I kept mine short and simple, remembering the first time we all met.

Levi wasn't sure what to say since he hasn't been to here long but he manage to make everyone feel better with a funny story of Connie. Looking around, I couldn't help but feel responsible. They were all upset because I had allowed someone to come here. Where they could kill everyone. I will never let this happen again. Nobody should ever have to see their lover die on their wedding night.

Sasha went back into her room after the ceremony. Mikasa was her stress reliever, a part of me wanted to finish her. But Sasha needs to get her anger out. And who better than one of the murderers?

"If I wanted to become immortal, this is just a thought nothing more, would I have to wait for marriage?" Levi asks against my neck. We found our way back into bed after the ceremony.

"It's like sex, some people wait till marriage and others," I hover over Levi and nibble on his earlobe. "Do it whenever they please."

"So I just need vampire blood in order to turn?" His hands slide up my chest to hang on my neck.

"Yes, but you have to have nothing but vampire blood in your body. That's why vampires drink most of their inamorato's blood before the ceremony." I run my fingers through his hair. His eyes close, he hums in pleasure.

"I want you" is whispered against my arm. I smile down at him.

"You want me to what?" I press my chest against his and lick his neck.

"I want you forever, so make me yours." I sit up in shock.

"Forever ever? You want me to turn you?" Levi sits up and takes my hand in his.

"Not yet, I want to begin the process. I love you Eren." I tackle him and attack his lips.

"Of" another kiss.

"Fucking" I reach down, stroking his member.

"Course!" I bite his neck, feeling him shake in pleasure.

Levi, I love you. You'll always be mine, from now until forever.


	20. Chapter 20

Days passed like minutes, months went like hours, a year passed before we knew it. Time seemed to escape me leaving me clueless and totally unprepared. My birthday came before I could even say what-the-hell. Being with Eren does that to me.

On the more pleasant side of news, the last year has been quiet and peaceful. The Wings of Freedom haven't made one peep, keeping silent. It worries me but everyone else is taking it as victory. I'm hoping they're right, because if I am then we're in danger. The Wings of Freedom I knew would never back down from a fight. They would wait until the perfect time to strike. But maybe I'm wrong, Erwin was starting to change. Mike turning into a vampire was a huge shock to him. He was struggling to be around his lover. Maybe Mike changed the way Erwin saw us.

Us, can I even call myself a vampire? I haven't officially turned but Eren and I have long since started the process. By Ymir's predictions, I should be a full blooded vampire by January if we complete the blood fusion.

"A lot has happened this year, I wonder what next year will bring." My fingers brush against Eren's arm. He takes a deep breath, smelling for my scent. A smile lights his face and the breath is released.

"Maybe I'll finally get you pregnant. Who knows? We could always adopt." I roll my eyes. We have no time to raise a child. What would life be like for them? Would we show them all the horrors a vampire is capable of? Or would we hide them from it until they were old enough? The idea of a red eyed, blood dripping from mouth vampire around a tiny baby makes me cringe.

"That might not be a good idea. Some of our members are a little vicious when they're hungry." Eren gets up from the bed, his body looks more like a statue than that of a twenty-five year old.

"You're probably right, before we got all those vampires from the Northern clans, we'd have been fine. Now it's like watch were you step, it could be an empty blood pack or a puddle of blood. I'm going to have to get on them if they can't control themselves. I let it go for the first few months, it's hard to adjust from acting like pure animals to civil people. But they're trying my patiences." He walks over to the desk and picks up a journal. I join him and hug him from behind.

"What are we going to do about the Alphas? They seemed...upset when we spoke of sending them away." I glance over his shoulder, with more effort than I'd care to admit, looking at what he's reading. It's a list of all the rules Eren has established. He picks up a pen and writes another down.

Blood packets are to be either drank or kept in the refrigerators, if another packet is found on the floor or its contents spilled, there will be consequences.

"I plan on explaining what might happen since there are so many Alphas here now. They can not assume they will be on the council because of their rank. They are not in charge of their old pack members. I am the alpha here." He puts the journal down in its place, then turns to face me. His arms wrap around me.

"I don't trust Keith. He looks at you like you're a child." I grumble, most of the new Clan members are having a difficult time respecting Eren. Which explains why the house is being trashed at the current moment.

"I don't either, if he makes one wrong move I'll end him. He smells of betrayal. His whole Clan smells of it. Recon Corps sounds too much like Survey Corps for my liking. But Nile doesn't sound much better." Eren looks behind me, searching for the answers.

"Nile just looks like a pig, don't worry about him. I can handle him." Eren looks back at me and grins.

"Ah my little inamorato thinks he can handle an alpha. So cute." He winks at me, hiding the truth. I may be his little inamorato but I'm not defenseless. I was a vampire hunter before I chose him.

"They should fear me, if they knew who I really was then they would." I step away from his warmth. Duty calls.

"It's already time?" He whines, looking more like a teenager than a blood drinking deity.

"It's getting close, he needs me a little more than you do." I slip on my clothes, taking a few seconds to tease Eren knowing he wants to rip them off.

"Nobody needs you more than me. Are you sure you can't just have Sasha do it? She'd love to." He pouts, sticking his lip out.

"They won't know what to say, what to do. I don't know why I do but I just do. My visions or whatever they are, showed me what to do." I go to the door, ready to leave but Eren quickly blocks my path.

"I'm not sure you should go alone. We have so many enemies, this would be a perfect opportunity for them." His sea green eyes pull me in.

"I suppose you're right, but it can't be you or anyone he knows. It'll just tip everything off." Eren frowns, he doesn't trust any of the new members.

"Are you sure-"

"Eren, I can't upset the balance. It's the first thing they showed me." That shuts him up. He knows that the balance is very delicate. One wrong move could change the out come of a vision. Tip over the whole course of fate.

"Just- Just be safe. I lost you before, I won't lose you to one of those assholes." I laugh at his word choice. He sounds like a character from a Nicholas Sparks book.

"I'm not going away, I'm going outside. You can listen from inside. Just stay inside. I'll see you soon." I kiss him before leaving.

I ended up taking Rico, a member from the Garrison clan. She's single, but I'm pretty sure she prefers it that way.

"I need you to stand by the trees over there. Don't make a sound, he's going to be scared." I instruct her where to stand. She just nods her head. A girl of few words, I could get used to her.

I walk over to the grave, grass had started to grow over it but winter came. It's too cold for this shit but I can't do anything about the timing. It's funny to think that last year there wasn't any snow on the ground. We had an outdoor wedding in December. It helps that most of the guests are immune to temperature.

I take a knife out from my jacket preparing to start the ceremony. With one last glance at Rico, I slide the blade against my palm. Immediate pain shoots up my arm, my teeth clench from the sensation.

"You will rise from your frozen grave, the bones that have turned to dust will join again and become one. The flesh that decomposed to become soil will return to bone. The blood from your body will be of mine. More vampire than human. You will be as you were before death took you. The process must start over. You must relive your past to join the future. Rise Connie Springer, join your Clan. Join your family. Join your inamorata in life again. Flesh to flesh. Blood to blood. I call you to come alive." The words leave my mouth, but they are not mine. Whoever sends me my visions takes control over me for ceremonies. I only know them as one concept. The balance. They show me a path for the future, if I ignore or fail to do certain tasks then the path will change. Sometimes for the better, but usually not.

The ground in front of me begins to break, Connie's hand pops up from his grave. He found his way out. I stand and watch as he slowly climbs out. His skin is very pale, but at least he has skin. He has more hair than usual, making it look like he has an afro.

"Levi?" He says slowly, his voice is dry and horse.

"You must drink my blood, you won't like it and it'll come back up but you must. Once you are inside, drink from Sasha. You will faint and not wake up for another week. But you will wake up." I crouch down, extending my hand to him. Connie goes wide eyed and tries to back away. But he doesn't go far, his legs are already giving out.

"You'll die without my blood. You must be how you once were before becoming who you must be. Relive your past to join the future." I take his head and shove it into my palm. He sucks my blood down, the stream slows to a trickle then stops altogether. I let him go, motioning for Rico to come here.

"Take him inside to Sasha, well preferably after he pukes. I've already told her to be by the door. All you have to do is hold him while she gives her blood. He won't be able to stand." I wrap my hand up as she takes him back to the house. She grows when he starts to vomit, she wasn't fast enough so some blood stains her jacket. Once Connie finishes, Rico takes him inside.

I sit in the snow and look up at the white sky. Whoever the Balance is, must be up there. I'm not a believer in religion but what it has shown me makes me regret all the times I knocked religious people.

When I go back inside, it's a madhouse which is what I expected. The newer members look like they've seen a ghost while the old look like they just shit themselves. Marco stands with the alphas, trying his best to explain the situation to them. When our eyes meet, he waves me over. Great. I reluctantly join him, not wanting to talk to those assholes.

"I just don't understand how a human would be able to bring someone back from the dead. He should be using his power more, I have a list of all the dead he needs to bring back." Keith jointers on, making Marco turn red.

"I can't bring back just anyone. I can only do what the Balance wants me to do. I was suppose to bring Connie back. I haven't been told to bring your dead back. They mean nothing to our Clan." I just give it to him straight. He seems taken back, like no one has really talked to him this way. Well he better get used to it. Being the Alpha's inamorato makes me equal to his statues.

"The balance? What kind of drugs are you on?" Nile puts a hand on his hip, looking more like a child than anything.

"I wish, you would look better if I was." He takes a step back, looking like I hit him instead of insulting him.

"Now if you all will just shut up, that would be great. I have other things to do and answering all your petty questions is not one of them." With that I leave, probably leaving Marco worse then when I came over.

I take a few minute to check on Connie, finding him asleep in his bed. Sasha sits on his bed petting him. She stops when I enter the room.

"Don't worry, he's going to wake up. It'll be about a week." She smiles up at me, but the tears still remain.

"Thank you Levi, thank you so much." She turns back to her lover and strokes his face.

"Can you do me a favor, Levi?" She doesn't look at me but I don't need her to.

"Of course,"

"Take that girl, the one with black hair, to Eren. She's been...interesting to play with but I have my love back. I have no need for her." Oh Sasha, what have you been doing?

"That's no problem, have a good day Sasha." She doesn't look at me as I leave. I doubt she's going to leave his side until he wakes up. I need to tell Eren to have someone take a blood packet to her.

I find Eren in the library instead of our room. This has become his favorite room, I think it's the smell he likes the most. Something about all the old books creates a soothing scent. That's another thing I've gained since I started drinking his blood. I can smell a lot better. Not as good as a vampire but better than a human.

"Have you summoned the council yet?" I sit across from him at a table in the back.

"Yes, we've decided to meet tomorrow. Its not wise to meet on a day like today." His words send shivers down my body. On a day like today. The ceremony seemed so small compared to everyone's reaction. If there was a meeting today, our house would be torn apart from all the craziness.

"Sasha didn't kill Mikasa, she actually told me to bring her to you." His book falls from his hands. He looks at me, his eyes wide and shocked.

"She's been alive all this time? What has Sasha done to her?" My heart tingles at first, with jealous. But it doesn't take me long to realize what he means.

"She mentioned that it's been interesting playing with her but since Connie is back, she doesn't need Mikasa anymore." Eren shakes his head, not happy with Sasha.

"I'm going to have to kill her. If there's even a small chance that Mikasa could turn, I can't take it. She would try to kill us all. Who knows what rank she'll get." I watch as the gears start turning in his head.

"We could always use her a bait." That stops his gears, whatever he was planning disappears.

"Should we tempt them though? They haven't came after us, it might be better if we just leave them alone." I lean on the table, looking closer into his eyes.

"You and I both know that what we should do is not what you want. You want to kill them for what they've done. I want to see that organization crumble, they destroyed me." Eren reaches and brushes a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"And you will, Mikasa will have to die before we begin. We can't let her leave." I frown at him, killing her is the exact opposite of what I was thinking.

"Don't worry, Levi. I have an ace up my sleeve."


	21. Chapter 21

Butterflies swirl and cramp in my stomach. My skin twitches as the minutes go by. A powerful immortal shouldn't be so nervous about a meeting. But these days are complicated and hard. Connie awakening, the Survey Corps, and all these dicks in my house are going to be hard topics. The old alphas haven't learned their places yet and I dread the moment when I have to show them.

Levi took Mikasa into the attic yesterday, we can't have anyone finding her. If she gets even one more drop of vampire blood she could turn. I won't lose any more of my people because of them. Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie. They have taken enough from me.

"Hey, you okay?" Levi takes my face into his hands. Those warm hands that touched her. I slip away from him and get out of bed. When Levi came back yesterday, he immediately went to bed. I haven't, no I can't, stop thinking about her. She was my sister once.

"No, I can't think straight-" My fingers dig into my scalp, pushing the hair aside. Levi follows after me then shivers as the cold air hits his body. I hate feeling the temperature. It's either too cold or too hot. I used to live in a happy medium. Obviously not anymore.

"Then stop trying to make sense of this. Mikasa betrayed you and that's that. The old alphas need to get their shit together, we know that and so do they. Stop worrying about it, Eren." He takes my hand and deeply inspects it.

After we started the blood fusions, things have gotten... Strange to say the least. Our attraction to each other has been unbelievably high as well as our sex drive. Sometimes Levi or I will examine the other's body just to see what's there. Then we have the odd blood orgy that happen from time to time. We don't talk about that one.

"I'll stop worrying when I'm on an island far away from all of this." My little dream drifts back to me but I push it away.

"When we get on that island, you'll still be worrying. I suppose it's just what you do. Now come on, they'll be expecting us soon." He drops my hand, I lift it to my face and see what he was staring at. My veins are dark, I'll be needing to feed sometime soon.

"After the meeting, would you like to..." Levi turns to me and nods his head. He knows what I need and I know what he wants.

Jean, Marco, Christa, Ymir, Levi, and I sit at the table. Sasha is with Connie and chose to not come to the meeting today. Probably for the best since she's been out of it lately.

I look around my table and sigh, this is going to be fun.

"We have much to discuss, if anyone would like to start that would be fine." Christa gets her pen ready and nods to Ymir.

Ymir leans back in her chair and grins, "the old alphas are becoming troublesome. They don't respect you, Eren. As one of your Secure, I personally think that we should punish them."

"I agree with you, Ymri. I'm the alpha here and they need to know who to bow to. Do the rest of you agree?" Funny how these are my friends and I have to treat them like strangers.

All hands go in the air, even Marco who doesn't like trouble.

"Then how should it be done? Silver lashings? Branding? Exiled?" I jokingly name off punishments, some of my friends laugh and the others seem to actually consider a few.

"I say we publicly humiliate them, that or you could trick them into challenging you?" Marco picks at his sleeve as he speaks.

"That's an interesting idea, what if they win?" I smirk at the idea of Nile trying to fight me.

"Don't lose then, or you'll be banished. Levi will be murdered and life as you know it will be lost forever." He pulls a thread from his shirt then looks up at me. A serious Marco is a scary man.

"What have these alphas done to get on your bad side?" Ymir hits Marco's arm then retreats back to Christa's side.

"They threatened Jean." His eyes turn dark, his fangs have slid out. He's territorial as most vampires are.

"I don't recall seeing either of them with mates, but do they have them?" Levi raises an eyebrow at me and slides his hand on my thigh.

"Nile has a wife, I don't know her name. Keith is alone."

"Go to Nile's wife and attack her. Don't leave your scent and don't kill her. Just scare her. He'll know it's you without having any proof." Jean stands up and looks appalled.

"You can't do that! Nile told Marco that if I got in the way, then I'd be hurt. You can't just hurt an innocent girl because-"

"If she's with Nile then she's not innocent. Mates reflect each other, she's just as bad as he is. We're not going to let someone threaten us just because I allowed them to join my clan." Jean starts to shake, he can't find anything else to say so he sits back down.

"Next issue?" Jean looks down at his hands, feeling pour out of him uncontrollably. I can smell his frustration and anger.

"The newbies" Christa offers.

"I've made a new law, it's in my journal for everyone to see. It's about the blood packets and piles of blood." Christa and Jean shake at the thought of what our house has become since the new clans joined.

"Anything else?" Everyone shakes their heads, seeming to feel that all our issues have been taken care off.

"As of yesterday, I discovered that Mikasa has been alive since the wedding. She's in the attic now. I'm not sure if she's transition or not, but I've decided that she must be executed. If she turns, there's a possibility that she could be a Secure or an Alpha. I won't allow someone to hurt us."

"Will this be public?" Jean hisses, he knew Mikasa. I won't doubt that he might have been friends with her.

"No, she was my sister once. I won't do that to her. She's going to die alone, like she deserves." My fists clench, rage consumes my core. I trusted her and this is what I got. My friends almost died, had it not been for Levi and my abilities, no one would be standing.

"There's a secret mission that I want only to be known by us. We're going to destroy the Survey Corps, they're waiting to attack us. We may have the abilities but they have the numbers. If the citizens ever found out about us, we'd be burned at the stake. There's only one thing we can do to protect ourselves. Destroy them before they destroy us." I know my eyes are glowing, just by everyone's reactions. And because my eyes feel different.

"How are we going to do it?" Marco is loyal to me, he'll do anything in my name. That's going to be good.

"I'll need a spy, someone to go into their base and navigate it from the inside to the out. I'm going to need strong ranked soldiers to march in there once we know the building."

Marco grins at me, "is that all?"

"No, not even close but for now, that's all I need."

The meeting went better than expected. Jean has a way of arguing with me until my hand is on his throat. Marco doesn't appreciate that but it's not my fault.

I find myself going into the attic instead of my bedroom. Levi will have to wait for me just a bit longer.

She's chained to a pole in the corner. Her black hair goes past her breasts, it surprises me since she hated having long hair.

"Mikasa?" I whisper and take a step towards her. She looks up at me and scurries away.

"Stay away, haven't you taken enough to from me?" She cries into her mittens, claw marks on her face tell me why she needs them.

"You threw me out, abandoned me, and made love to the enemy. I think I took enough." She looks back up at me and sneers.

"Armin has the big blond around his fingers, you're going to pay." I walk over to her and take her face in my hands.

My eyes close, I feel my way into her mind. She thinks more about Annie than herself. Then I find the big blond, I attack her memories and invade them. I need to see what she's seen.

Armin with Erwin, the first time Mikasa met him. It was a trap to get the Commander closer to me. But it backfired on him. He fell in love with Armin. Only problem was he had a boyfriend.

I wiggle my way into the next memory. Armin and Erwin invited Mikasa to celebrate their freedom of me. Later that night, once Mike has left to go home, Mikasa finds Erwin and Armin against a wall. They were going at it like rabbits, Mikasa's voice fills my head.

Next, Mikasa is at the meeting with Levi, Erwin, Mike, and Armin. Levi called for the meeting but nobody knew what is was for. Erwin tells Levi to take a vacation, as Mike calms him down. Armin glares at the vampire the whole time.

The last memory Mikasa has of Erwin is over a year and six months ago. She was planning on running away with Annie. Erwin invited Armin and her over for a get together. When they arrive, something feels off. Down in the basement, Mike is being tortured with silver. Erwin fucks Armin in front of Mike and his soldiers. Mikasa left before anyone noticed.

I let Mikasa go and feel the tears dripping off my chin.

"How could he do such a thing?" Mikasa looks up at me, her tears start to flow.

"Armin loved Erwin more than life. He told Erwin to kill Mike, to show him how devoted he was. Erwin didn't stand a chance." She bites her lip and tries to keep the nightmares in.

I sink down to my knees and press her body against mine.

"You don't have to endure this pain anymore. Hush my sister," I rock us back and forth. Seeing my brother, our brother, being raped shook me. Mikasa couldn't handle it so she ran off with a vampire. The same creature she hated.

My hands slide up from her back to her throat. I thought this would go differently. That I would hate her and dig my fangs into her neck. But she was my past, my sister. I can't forget that.

With one quick motion, I snap her neck. A sound rings out as her head flops over. The body in my hands looks different suddenly. I want to throw it away from me and leave. But she'll start to smell if I do that. The humans in the house can't handle a smell that gruesome.

I take her in my arms and burn her body in the backyard. Black smoke lifts into the air as the fire grows. Consuming her whole. Once she's nothing but dust, I will the fire to go out. It ceases to be nothing more than embers.

Levi looks out the window at me, a cold expression haunts him. He knows what I did, is he upset? I asked if I could feed from him after the meeting, but she needed to die. My mind couldn't stop thinking about it.

In an instant, I stand next to Levi and look out the window. Snow drifts from the sky and lands on the cold ground.

I put my hand in Levi's, making him jump.

"God, you can't do that!" He huffs out.

"I can, that's how I got here." I laugh when he hits my arm. He storms over to the bed and plops down.

"Are you ready for me?" I stalk over to the bed and hover over him. He sucks in a breath as I lower my body.

"Take me" his fingers dig into my hair and his legs wrap around my back.

I reach down and rip his pants off then do the same with mine, the torn cloth is thrown across the come. Our shirts melt from our bodies, the more blood he gets of mine, the hotter our bodies become. We're as hot as fire now, the bed turns black on the places we touch.

I slide myself into him and thrust hard, hard enough that the bed hits the wall and leaves cracks. Levi pulls my hair and bites his lip. I pound into him, my lips travel down to his neck. My fangs extend and inserted themselves into his soft skin. Blood flows into my mouth, the taste of vanilla dazes me. I can't see straight. My body feels gone, soaring in the clouds. Levi moans, or has been, I push harder and harder making him scream.

I pull away from his throat and smile, blood runs down my chin. Levi leans up to lick it off of me.

"I love you" I breath out as I feel him tightening. My release is coming soon.

"Love me to death?" He chuckles at himself.

"Death could take you from me and I'd rip you back from his hands." My words come clear and precise while his voice is out of breath and unclear. Being a vampire has so many advantages.

"Then hold me forever." He throws his head back and looks up at me as he climaxes. I pull out of him and do the same.

"Really?" He asks annoyed, I laugh and kiss him.

"I'll clean it up, I always do." He sighs, knowing I'm right.

"That is who you are,"

"And always will be."


	22. Chapter 22

Marie Dok, a twenty-three year old human, she has beautiful pale skin with light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Nile and Marie met when she was eighteen, it was love at first bite according to some of Nile's friends. One rumor as to why the married couple haven't finished the transition is the hope for a youngling on the way. Another rumor is that Marie has no desire to become one of my kind. She would rather die a human than live forever. So much for true love.

Levi offered to attack her for me, but he can't control his scent. None of them can, not like me. Marie and Nile live on the west side of the house, typical for that clan. They all live on the same side.

I can feel an ambush coming.

The west side of my house was dirty with blood and dirt and the smell of sex. My scent was hidden now and has been anytime I've came here. Dominance was not something I wanted to play with back then. Now I was being forced to.

Their room was on the second floor, all the way at the end. The door had been ripped off and shoved back in place. Marie must be able to handle a lot, that or Nile just doesn't care.

It was easy for me to get in their room still. No sounds were made. Nothing was out of place. My fangs retracted back into the gums, tasting her claimed blood would not be enjoyable. But it's the only way to get my point across.

 _Everything you owned, is mine now._

Maria was looking out the window, brushing her hair mindlessly. Her dress was dirty, what probably once was a yellow is now a brown. Her hair was matted and knotted, the oil shined in the dim sunlight. Did she not care anymore?

Closing my eyes, I reach inside her mind. Falling into her thoughts rather than her memories.

 _Nile must be working hard today, he hasn't came to see me. It's about time for his feeding. The others will notice if I don't have a new mark. Why does he have to impress them? That other one, the deity, controls us now. He's the one who must impress everyone, not my Nile._

 _Is he ever going to turn me?_

I slip away from her mind and move to stand beside her. She jumps but doesn't turn to face me. She must be used to this.

"The rumor is that you're the one who doesn't want to be turned. Why won't he?" I turn to look out the window. The trees sway from the light breeze.

"I'm not ready. I'm not pure. My blood doesn't taste good anymore. The others don't approve. So many reason, so many excuses. Could you turn me?" Now she looks at me, eyes wide with hope.

"I haven't turned my inamorato yet, I want him to be my first." Her eyes shine with tears, but she keeps it in. How long has she done this now?

"I see. Perhaps once you've turned him, I can be your second." I don't answer her. Nile would kill her if she was turned by someone else.

"If you scream, I will kill anyone who comes in here to stop me." I look her in the eyes, she smiles at the thought.

I brush her hair back and force my fangs to extend, I waste no time in digging my teeth into her pale skin. She moans at the pain. Her blood tastes like shit, but I swallow it down. I have to leave her weak. At least weak enough that she won't be able to walk around. It feels like hours pass by before I feel her knees shake. Her scent fills the room, how long has she gone without being touched?

I lay her on the bed and watch as she falls asleep. Maria deserves better, but I can't help her choose the right path to go on. That was hers and hers alone.

Levi rubs my back as I throw up all of her blood. The taste is bad, but the hunger afterwards is the worst. The way your eyes turn red and everything blurs until all you can focus on is the need for blood.

"You didn't have to drink it, all you had to do was attack her." Levi grins as I sit back and wipe my chin.

"She thought I was going to turn her. Anyways, I wanted to make her weak for awhile." My eyes close as the hunger starts to rise.

"You don't think a few hits would've done the same?"

"I read her mind, she's not as bad as the rest of them."

Levi grunts then stands up, his scent smells so sweet. My eyes open and find his. Those grey eyes that once looked so sad, so bored with life, look thrilled. It makes me smile.

"Do you want to play a little game?" Levi cocks his head at me, I'm afraid to say yes. But I won't say no.

"What do you have in mind?" Levi smiles at me.

"You should turn them against each other. If Maria is with you, Nile will have to follow. His people will have to follow suit."

"So that just leaves Keith then." I nod my head, it's a good idea. Maria wouldn't be hard to win over, she looks lonely.

I push myself up, shaking the idea of Maria and Nile and Keith from my mind.

"Eren, I've been wanting to ask you something." I look back at Levi, his heart is pounding. I can hear it beating frantically.

I take his hands and squeeze gently, I'll always be here for him. Literally.

"We're about to go to war with the Survey Corps, I have no doubt you will win. But some of us aren't immortal and those that are, can still die. I," Levi looks down at our hands. His blood flows in those veins. His blood that tastes like vanilla, so sweet.

"Don't know why we're waiting. Why _you're_ waiting."

"You aren't going to die, Levi. The Balance has so much more for you. I know you have your abilities for a reason." I bring his hands to my lips, the warmth of his blood makes my fang extend.

"You didn't answer my question." The tone is his voice is turning sour.

"Would you like me to turn you now? To give you the eternal kiss before we're safe?" My words are muffled, my lips are still against his skin.

"Eren, be serious for a minute." I look up at him, his eyes are dark. With a sigh, I drop his hands and leave the bathroom. He follows behind me.

"I'm going to show you something, if you still want to be turned right now, then I'll do it." Levi comes to face me and looks up at me. He's so fragile still, not strong enough for what's to come.

"Show me," he pulls his shirt over his head and bares his neck to me. I can't resist him anymore, my fangs find their way into his neck. His blood pours into my mouth, the sweetness blurs my thoughts.

The hunger shrinks back down, my eyes lose the red and turn back to my sea green. My hands, that suddenly found their way to his shoulders, dig deep into his skin. Leaving marks and bruises. Levi doesn't make a sound.

I pull away from him just as my body tries to go back to finish him. To get every last drop. The beast in me wants all of him.

"Take my hand, it's time I showed you this anyways." Levi takes hold on me and squeezes, reassuring me that he's ready. He's not but neither am I.

My eyes close and I imagine that place, the way the wind blows on your neck. The smells. Her. When I open my eyes, we're there. I've learned how to travel faster, smoother. Levi still has his eyes closed. I nudge him and point him towards her.

She was so beautiful, why she's here now is a mystery to me. This place is cold, solemn. She was so warm, happy.

"Hello Carla, it's nice to finally meet you." Levi bends down and sits in front of her grave. Her tombstone hasn't been treated to nicely. There's cracks and chips adorn on the cool grey stone. The weather has not been so kind to her.

"Hey Mom," I lose the rest in my throat. Where should I begin?

"Your son is a very troublesome boy. He's made my life a living Hell. I was fine before he came around. I was a little lonely, I hate to admit it, but I thought my life was complete. He proved me wrong though." Levi smiles down at her and pulls his wallet out. He shows the tombstone a picture of us.

"He's twenty-five now, but still a brat. Eren is an alpha, which is a very high honor if you didn't know, I think he leads pretty well. We're about to do something very dangerous and stupid, but you shouldn't worry. Eren can live through anything." Levi looks back at me, tears slide down his face. Then he looks back at her, like nothing happened.

"He lived through my betrayal, I can't begin to tell you how broken I felt when I went home that night. And saw he wasn't there waiting for me. I for sure thought he'd come for me the next day, to get revenge. Eren never did come to do that. I'm proud of him, I hope you are too."

I sit back with a loss of words yet again. Levi continues to talk to her. Telling her everything that I can't or wouldn't remember until later. He tells her about himself, about his accomplishments, his failures.

I don't say anything to my mom, I let him do that for me. Until its time for us to leave.

"I love you Mom, thank you for letting us visit you. Goodbye." The words feel so dry and wrong. It leaves my mouth with a bad taste. I won't be able to get rid of it for awhile.

"Goodbye Carla, it was a pleasure meeting you. Sorry I couldn't come sooner, Eren was being selfish and keeping me to himself. We'll come visit soon." Levi takes my hand, his eyes don't leave her grave. I'm the one that has to swallow all the tears and pain back and take us home.

Levi doesn't say anything when we get back, he just sits down on our bed. His eyes fall to the floor.

"One of my kind killed her. Ended her life. She had a son, a whole future waiting for her. Are you sure you're ready to accept the costs immortality comes with? I've killed two people, their blood is still on my hands."

"Who?" I sit beside him, he turns to me and presses himself against me.

"My father, but you knew that. The other, I thought he was my whole world, I loved him. I lost control," I bite my lip. Every time I make love to Levi, I worry I might do the same thing.

"I ripped him apart. I've never done anything like that before. His body was in pieces, blood was everywhere. Are you sure you can handle doing something like that?"

Levi slides his hand over my heart, "you didn't have control before. You'll show me how to be safe." He's right, I'll watch him like a hawk. Once your inamorato becomes a vampire, you're forced to drink from another force.

"I'll keep you safe, make you be careful." His heart beat lulls me away from my thoughts.

"I want to join you, forever." His lips find their way to mine, I pull him into me.

"One day, Levi. I'll make you mine forever. Can I have a few more months until then?" He bites my lip and lays back. His scent hits me, the need to devour him takes over.

"I'll let you have a few weeks," I crawl on top of him. His legs wrap around my back to pull me down on him.

"A few weeks to drink up every drop of your sweet blood, how will I ever manage?"His hands dig into my hair.

"Shut up and fuck me, Jaeger."

"I suppose if that's what you really want," his lips press against mine. The taste so similar, so right. "Then I'm bound to give it to you, my love."


End file.
